Love in the Palace
by Pororo Kim
Summary: [SEMI-HIATUS]Kekuasaan, Intrik, Kecemburuan, Ambisi, Cinta Segitiga.. Di tengah prahara ini, Kyungsoo putri dari pemimpin Gaya, berjuang untuk menemukan cinta dan takdirnya../this is Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan, ChanBaek and the other couple EXO/ GS/ DL?DR! / RnR please! /Siders menjauh.!
1. Chapter 1

" **Aigoo, dia sangat tampan. Senyumnya sangat menawan." Ucap Kyungsoo terpesona saat ia melihat sosok pemuda tampan berjalan melewatinya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.**

" **Cih, ternyata kau sama saja seperti kebanyakan dari gadis-gadis bangsawan yang terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Ku kira kau cukup cerdas untuk berpikir bahwa dia itu bodoh."**

**.**

**.**

" **Kyungsoo, kau sangat cantik malam ini." Puji Sehun.**

" **Be..benarkah.?" Kyungsoo merona seketika.**

" **Tentu saja, setelah apa yang Baekhyun dan Minseok lakukan pada wajahmu. Tentu saja kau akan terlihat cantik." ucap Jongin meremehkan.**

" **Kkamjjong, aku membencimu.!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa kau gila.? Kenapa kau pergi sendirian Kyungsoo-ya. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu, huh.! Bisa saja ada penjahat yang berkeliaran saat ini." jongin memegang erat kedua lengan Kyungsoo, menatapnya tajam.**

" **Aku penasaran denganmu, tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini. Apakah ini salah satu dari sandiwaramu.?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sinis.**

**.**

**.**

" **Aku tahu selama ini kau memperhatikanku. Kau menyukaiku kan.?" goda Sehun.**

" **Tentu saja tidak. Kau itu milik Luhan eonni, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu."**

" **Benarkah, lalu bagaimana jika perasaanmu terbalas. Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu.?"**

" **Kau sungguh lucu oppa." Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.**

**.**

**.**

" **Surat apa itu Kyung.?"**

" **Kya oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan surat itu dibalik tubuhnya, namun naas Sehun berhasil mengambilnya, " Ya, kembalikan itu padaku oppa."**

" **Hahaha, kejar aku jika bisa Kyung. Baru aku akan memberikannya padamu."**

" **Oppa, kau menyebalkan.!"**

**.**

**.**

" **Bagiamana rasanya jatuh cinta.?"**

" **Mwo.? Apa kau tak pernah merasakannya.?"**

" **Entahlah. . aku tak tahu. Jadi bagiaman.?"**

" **Ah, jatuh cinta itu jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat kita bersama atau melihat orang yang kita sukai, selalu berusaha melindungi orang yang kita cintai, melakukan tindakan bodoh agar ia bisa tersenyum dan perasaan tidak suka saat ia bersama yang lainnya. Itulah cinta."**

**.**

**.**

" **Abonim, aku ingin pernikahanku dipercepat."**

" **Mwo.?"**

" **Aa..aku takut kehilangannya Abonim."**

**.**

**.**

" **Aku mencintainya. . aku mencintainya Jongin-ah, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku.. hiks hiks."**

" **Aku tahu Kyung, karena aku juga merasakannya."**

**.**

**.**

" **Doamu terkabul."**

" **Apa maksutmu.?"**

" **Mungkin sebentar lagi kau tak akan bisa melihatku lagi. Aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi. Seperti harapanmu."**

" **Aku tidak mengerti."**

" **Aku akan ikut dalam peperangan, dan mungkin saja aku tidak akan kembali."**

**.**

**.**

" ** , kupikir kau tidak akan selamat. Aku kira itu adalah saat terakhirku melihatmu. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan merasa menjadi orang paling menyesal di dunia karena saat itu aku marah padamu. Aku juga akan merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya setelah kau pergi. Saranghae oppa, jeongmal saranghae."**

" **Aku lebih mencintaimu Kyung, dan kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu."**

" **Aku tahu itu."**

" **dan kurasa kita perlu sebuah ranjang saat ini juga." **


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang gadis dengan hanbok sederhananya terlihat sedang bersandar pada pembatas kapal. Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kepedihan, mata bulatnya terus menerawang jauh pada obyek yang hampir tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Obyek yang akan sangat ia rindukan mulai saat ini. Obyek itu adalah pulau tempatnya dilahirkan, tempat ia dan keluarganya tinggal. Tempat dimana dulu ayahnya berkuasa.

Ya, dulu. Karena sekarang kepemimpinannya diambil alih orang yang dengan paksa membawanya ke kapal laknat ini. Orang yang telah menghancurkan kerajaannya. Orang yang akan ia benci untuk selamanya. Orang itu adalah sosok raja yang bagi sebagian orang sangatlah bijaksana dan serta berwibawa. Sosok yang menjadi pahlawan bagi orang-orang yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

Gadis itu – Kyungsoo – tak terasa meneteskan air matanya saat ia kembali teringat akan kejadian dua bulan lalu dimana ia dan kerajaannya di serang oleh pasukan Joseon yang berada di bawah pimpinan jendral besar Choi Siwon. Sosok yang telah mengalahkan ayahnya yang tangguh dalam medan pertempuran dan membuat ibunya bunuh diri karena tidak ingin hidup tanpa suami tercintanya. Orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi sebatang kara di dunia ini.

" Kau boleh menangis, tapi itu tak akan membawa mereka kembali," sebuah perkataan menginstruksi Kyungsoo untuk segera menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria tegap berkulit tan berdiri disampingnya. " Kerajaan berjaya dan runtuh adalah keinginan para dewa."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ia tidak ingin meladeni perkataan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo kembali memandang lautan, tak menghiraukan pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

" Bersiaplah, dua hari lagi kita akan sampai di daratan. Dan kurang dari seminggu lagi kita akan memasuki Hanyang.", ucap pemuda tadi kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

.

.

.

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Exo member, SuperJunior **

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt**

**Ratting : T+**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

Saat kapal mendekati pelabuhan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu, aku bergegas menuju haluan. Kulihat sekelilingku, ratusan serdadu sudah menunggu di pantai. Para prajurit yang menaiki kapal ini pun sudah mulai menyiapkan diri mereka.

Beberapa saaat kemudian Jendral Choi Siwon muncul bersama Jongin. Mereka berjalan ke arahku, " Kau sudah mengepak barang-barangmu.?"

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk memberinya jawaban 'iya'. " Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh seorang serdadu untuk membawanya kemari. Barang-barangmu akan dibawa ke istana terlebih dahulu bersama barang-barang lainnya."

Sosok jendral itu lalu berbalik untuk menuju kabinku, setelah beberapa langkah mendekati kabin ia berkata, " Perjalananmu ke Hanyang, kau akan naik kuda bersama Jongin. Jongin akan mengantarmu menemui raja setelahnya."

Apa, aku akan bersama dengan manusia berengsek itu. Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku tidak mau berkuda bersama manusia hitam jelek di sampingku ini. Tidak akan.

" Bisakah aku bersama rombongan lainnya saja.?"

" Tidak bisa, kau harus segera menemui Raja. Ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

" Tap..tapi."

" tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyungsoo-ya." Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kabin tempatku tidur.

Kurasa aku ingin mati saja setelah ini. Ah, kenapa aku harus bersamanya.! Kulirik Jongin yang kini berada di sampingku. Mata kami bertemu pandang selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia berbicara, " Apa.? Kau pikir aku mau.! Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan itu, aku juga tidak bisa menolak perintahnya.", kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari pelabuhan menuju ibu kota kami lewati dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama perjalanan. Ia fokus dengan kudanya sementara aku terlalu kesal untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

Saat senja tiba, ia akan membawaku ke sebuah penginapan. Tidak, bukan tempat para wanita penghibur biasanya menggoda para pria. Tapi penginapa yang biasa digunakan oleh para pedagang-pedagang kaya yang singgah untuk menawarkan dagangannya di Joseon. Ya, sebuah penginapan yang cukup mewah.

Pagi harinya, ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar dan menyuruhku sarapan sebelum kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Jangan dikira aku sempat mandi ataupun mengganti baju, karena di penginapan yang biasa kami singgahi tak pernah memiliki cukup banyak persediaan air untuk para tamu sepertiku – itu alasan mereka. Untuk masalah pakaian, sebenarnya mereka menawarkan beberapa helai chima dan jaegori. Tapi dengan bahan yang cukup transparan sehingga mungkin saja aku akan dikira sebagai gisaeng jika mengenakannya. Dan tentu saja aku menolak pakaian itu.

Setelah lima hari perjalanan, akhirnya kami memasuki ibu kota – Hanyang. Tempat dimana dulu ibuku menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan bertemu dengan cinta pertamnya yang tak bisa ia miliki.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan, pakaian mereka cukup mengenaskan. Baju kotor dari bahan kain yang bisa dibilang tidak layak. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada di kerajaanku. Semua rakyatku hidup berkecukupan, mereka memakai pakaian pantas dan tinggal dalam villa-villa yang cukup mewah. Tidak seperti di sini. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kebalikan dengan apa yang ada di kerajaanku.

Kulihat kami semakin meninggalkan arah ibu kota, jalanan sunyi dan yang ada hanyalah pepohonan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Kemudian kami berhenti di depan sebuah villa ( read : hanok ) yang mewah. Rumah besar yang mempunyai gerbang di depannya.

" Turunlah.!" Ucapnya sambil lalu setelah ia turun dari kuda dan meninggalkanku yang masih berada di atas kudanya.

" Ya, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh kudamu untuk menunduk terlebih dahulu. Apa kau kira aku bisa turun dari dengan tinggi kudamu yang lebih tinggi dari pada aku."

Kulihat ia menghela napas, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku turun. Aku ragu untuk menerima uluran tangannya, " Cepatlah. Kita harus berganti pakaian sebelum bertemu dengan Yang Mulia."

Aku mendecih sebal lalu menepis uluran tangannya dan berusaha turun dari kuda dengan usahaku sendiri. Namun naas, saat aku hampir menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba kudanya bergerak dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku pun menubruk tubuh Jongin yang berada tepat di depanku. Lalu kami terjatuh bersama. Mataku membelalak lebar, kulihat wajahnya dan wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter, bahkan hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Jantungku bedetak lebih cepat saat mata kami bertemu dan ini membuatku sangat risih.

" Bisakah kau cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku.?", aku segera bangkit dari tubuhnya dan menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Kemudian aku berbalik arah dan mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungku dengan mengatur napasku. Setelah berhasil menetrelkan npas dan jantungku, aku menoleh untuk melihat ke arah Jongin. Tapi ia sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang saat ini.

Lalu Jongin memberiku kode untuk mengikutinya memasuki rumah. Saat memasuki rumah itu, para pelayan yang kami lewati memberikan hormat padanya. " Ah, anda sudah pulang tuan muda.?", tanya salah seorang pelayan.

" Ne," jawabnya singkat, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. " Ah, tolong carikan pakaian terbaik untuknya. Ia akan menghadap Raja malam ini. Dan kau ," ucapnya padaku " ikuti dia. Dia akan membantumu menyiapkan diri." Lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Kemudian aku mengikuti pelayan memasuki hanok mewah itu.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo di bawa ke sebuah ruangan untuk di dandani. Kyungsoo hanya diam saat para pelayan itu memoles wajah cantiknya dengan berbagai make up. Bisa dibilang ia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung, bukankah ia seorang yang dianggap sebagai musuh Joseon. Tapi kenapa ia di dandani seperti ini dan di perlakukan selayaknya manusia, tidak seperti seorang tawanan perang.? Itu adalah pikiran-pikiran yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Dan ingatkan pada Kyungsoo untuk menannyakan ini pada Raja untuk menanyakan ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu karena Jongin sudah menunggunya di depan. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan memakai make up yang terlihat sangat alami pada wajahnya. Kini ia mengenakan hanbok yang terlihat mewah, chima berwarna biru tua dengan pettern bunga di bagian bawah serta jaegori merah muda yang juga berpolakan bunga. Rambut coklat sepinggangnya di jalin dalam sebuah kepangan indah yang di hiasi dengan dwikoji dan tentu saja daenggi merah dengan aksen emas yang menawan. Kyungsoo kini tampak sebagai seorang putri kerajaan, dan itu terbukti saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Jongin di depan pintu gerbang, " Ka.. kau terlihat. ." Jongin terbata-bata saat mengucapkannya.

" Apa.? Kau ingin bilang jika aku cantik, kau baru menyadarinya huh.?"

" Ya! Siapa bilang aku akan mengatakan itu aku hanya ingin bilang jika kau terlihat aneh dengan pakaian itu. Kupikir kau lebih cocok dengan hanbok kerajaanmu itu.", ucap Jongin sambil lalu.

" Ish, kau menyebalkan.!", kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

" Ah, terimakasih untuk itu. Cepatlah naik, kita harus ke istana sekarang." Jongin menunjuk tandu yang telah di siapkan pihak istana untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di istana sekitar myeo-shi. Keduanya langsung di persilahkan untuk menuju ruang pribadi Raja di daejoon. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju daejoon, para dayang, penjaga istana serta pejabat istana memberikan hormat pada mereka. Namun Jongin tidak meningindahkan hal itu, ia hanya terfokus pada tugasnya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo setelah itu tugasnya selesai. Yeah, begitulah yang di pikirnya.

Seorang kasim mengabarkan kedatangan mereka pada Raja, sebelum akhirnya mereka di persilahkan untuk menemui Raja. Keduanya membungkuk hormat pada sosok raja yang tengah fokus membaca laporan – ah, lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin yang memberi penghormatan pada Raja, Kyungsoo hanya berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

" Jeoha, saya sudah membawanya kemari. Bolehkah saya pergi sekarang.?", Jongin membuka suara.

" Ah, ya terimakasih Jongin-ah. Tapi tugasmu belum selesai, tetaplah di tempatmu." Raja berdiri dan mendekati dua sosok manusia berbeda jenis itu. " Kau pasti Kyungsoo. Aku Kyuhyun, dan .." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang dengan paksa membuka pintu daejoon. Semua yang berada di daejoon sontak berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

" Ada apa Appa memanggilku kemari.? Appa tahu, appa merusak rencana kencanku dengan Sehun.", dengus gadis itu – yang baru saja membuka pintu daejoon – kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, anak perempuannya itu memang sangat tidak sopan. Yeah, tolong di maklumi saja. " Kemarilah, appa akan mengenalkanmu pada Kyungsoo."

Mata rusa gadis itu sontak membelalak lebar, " Kyungsoo.? jadi dia sudah di sini.? Appa, kau janji tidak akan menjadikannya tawanan perang kan.? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk memperlakukaknnya selayaknya manusia kan.?", ucap gadis itu panjang lebar.

" Ya! Luhan, berhentilah bicara. Ya, appa berjanji akan menepati janji itu.", Kyuhyun lalu menatap Kyungsoo, " Kyungsoo-ya, dia adalah Luhan, putriku."

Luhan mendekati sosok ayahnya lalu berdiri di samping ayahnya, " Annyeong, Luhan imnida." Luhan berjinjit sedikit, mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian membisikkan seusatu pada ayahnya dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Luhan tersenyum puas, kemudian ia menyeret tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke luar ruangan itu.

" Kau tak perlu mencemaskan Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah. Luhan sendiri yang memintaku membawanya kemari, ia seperti melihat sosok adiknya saat ia melihat potret Kyungsoo dalam luksian. Aku yakin ia akan menyayangi Kyungsoo selayaknya ia menyayangi sosok adiknya, atau paling tidak ia akan menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya.", ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin ketika Luhan membawa Kyungsoo keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo ke paviliunnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat Luhan menyeretnya secara paksa. Sungguh, ia masih bingung akan perlakuan orang-orang ini padanya, hingga membuatnya enggan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk menanggapi orang-orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

" Makanlah, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Mungkin aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada kekasihku.", kata Luhan saat para pelayannya tiba membawakan makanan untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang makanan itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengambil sumpit dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo lekat-lekat saat ia mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Wajahnya, mata bulatnya, bibirnya seperti milik adiknya. Adiknya yang telah pergi bersama ibunya ke surga. Jujur, alasan Kyungsoo berada di sini saat ini adalah karena Luhan. Ia yang menyuruh ayahnya untuk membawanya kemari. Kyungsoo memang mengingatkan Luhan akan adiknya yang sudah meninggal, namun entah kenapa kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat Luhan semakin merasakan kehadiran adiknya.

" Aku sudah selesai.",ucapan Kyungsoo sontak membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya.

" Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita berkeliling. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat bagus di istana.", Luhan kembali menyeret Kyungsoo. dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah akan tindakan Luhan itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling dan menunjukkan tempat-tempat bagus di istana. Mulai dari kolam Chungdangji, jembatan Okcheongyeo hingga bangunan-bangunan seperti aula Injeong, perpustakaan kerajaan, dapur istana, dan lain sebagainya. Kini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu tempat yang menurut Luhan paling indah di istana, sebuah gazebo yang mengarah pada pegunungan dan merupakan tempat paling tinggi di istana.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi tersenyum tidak jelas. Ia merasa seperti orang paling kejam yang menghiraukan Luhan begitu saja padahal orang itu sudah bersikap baik kepadanya. Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri secepat kilat dan sontak itu membuat Luhan menatapnya heran, " Apa kau mau pergi.?"

" Tidak, aku hanya akan memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi kepadamu." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan kepada Luhan, kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, " Aku Kyungsoo, Lee Kyungsoo putri pemimpin Gaya – Lee Donghae dan Kwon Yuri. Aku. ."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luhan menariknya kembali untuk duduk. " Aku sudah tahu tentangmu Kyungsoo-ya, bahkan lebih dari yang kau kira. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kau adalah putri dari Lee Donghae dan Kwon Yuri yang merupakan saudara jauh keluarga kami. Kau lahir di bulan Ilwool, hobimu membaca buku dan menggambar. Kau anak tunggal dan kau sangat menyukai makanan pedas. Benar kan.?"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya terdiam tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Bahkan ia bisa tahu hobi dan makanan favoritnya. _Gadis ini benar-benar perlu di waspadai_, pikir Kyungsoo.

" Kau ingin tahu dari mana aku mengetahui semua itu.? Jongin yang memberitahu semua itu padaku.", kata Luhan seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak tersirat dari Kyungsoo.

" Kau tak perlu kaget seperti itu. Ah, bagiamana kalau kita kembali ke paviliunku. Sudah saatnya aku tidur siang. Kau mau menemaniku.?", tanya Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

" Baiklah, ayo Luhan- "

" Kau bisa memanggilku eonni. Aku lebih tua tiga tahun darimu.", ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan lega dan cukup senang. Yeah, tidur di tempat Luhan memang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan di penginapan. Itu jelas menjadi faktor utama.

Kyungsoo untuk beberapa hari ke depan memang tinggal bersama Luhan di paviliunnya sementara menunggu penyelesain renovasi tempat tinggalnya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, saat ini Kyungsoo memang dianggap sebagai tamu istimewa kerajaan sehingga ia akan di beri tempat peristirahatan sendiri. Kyungsoo juga akan mendapatkan pendidikan di sini. Bersama Luhan dan beberapa anak bangsawan lain, mereka akan menjalani pembelajaran umum yang di langsungkan di istana. Setelah itu, ia dan Luhan akan mempelajari sastra dan pelajaran etika di kediaman Luhan bersama seorang guru pribadi. Begitulah yang Luhan sampaikan semalam.

Kini Kyungsoo terlihat begitu semangat menjalani paginya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke tempat belajarnya. Kyungsoo bersenandung pelan dalam perjalanan, tak menyadari jika sosok pemuda berkulit tan sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

" Ah, kurasa menginap di tempat Luhan semalam telah merubah moodmu dalam sekejab. Kulihat kau cukup bersemangat pagi ini." Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan mendapati sosok pemuda tan berjalan mendekatinya.

" Cih, kehadiranmu membuat moodku kembali memburuk. Kau tahu.!"

" Benarkah.?" Jongin menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, " Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini.?"

" Tentu saja bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Memangnya apa lagi."

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo, " Pufft, kau yakin akan pergi sekarang.? Sekolah akan dimulai dua jam lagi Kyung. Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang." Jongin lalu menyeret Kyungsoo pergi.

Kyungsoo meronta, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. " Ya! Lepaskan aku dasar bodoh.!"

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya memberinya kode untuk diam, " Diamlah.! Semua orang akan mendengar kita jika kau terus berteriak seperti ini."

" Kau yang membuatku berteriak, dasar bodoh.!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin cukup keras. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kesal rupanya.

" Berhentilah mengataiku bodoh, aku tidak bodoh Kyungsoo-ya. Dan, terima pembalasanku karena kau telah membuatku kesakitan seperti ini !"

Dari kejauhan, seoarang pemuda tampan memperhatikan pertengkaran dua orang itu. Ia terkekeh pelan saat sang gadis menjitak kepala sang pemuda. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sua sosok yang sedang bertengkar tadi. Ia sangat tertegun saat menyadari bahwa sosok pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya, " Jongin.!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sontak menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan menatap orang yang baru saja menghentikan pertengkaran mereka itu. " Ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini.?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, " Jeoha menyuruhku kemari. Entah untuk apa."

" Astaga, kalau begitu cepatlah temui Jeoha sekarang. Kurasa itu hal yang sangat penting sampai ia menyuruhmu untuk datang sepagi ini."

" Ya, aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi Jong." Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Jongin lalu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkannya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam selama perbincangan Jongin dengan pemuda albino tadi. Netranya tak pernah ia lepaskan dari pemuda albino itu. Entah kenapa pemuda albino itu seperti magnet bagi mata Kyungsoo yang menyeretnya untuk terus memandang pemuda itu. Menatapnya penuh pemujaan sampai sang pemuda itu berlalu pergi,

" **Aigoo, dia sangat tampan. Senyumnya sangat menawan." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melontarkan kalimat pujian yang membuat Jongin mendelik kesal kepadanya.**

" **Cih, ternyata kau sama saja seperti kebanyakan dari gadis-gadis bangsawan yang terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Ku kira kau cukup cerdas untuk berpikir bahwa dia itu bodoh." **

Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan sindiran Jongin tadi, ia masih saja menatap kepergian pemuda albino tadi. " Siapa dia.?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin.

" Dia Oh Sehun, dan dia adalah tunangan Putri Mahkota, Luhan.", Jawab Jongin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

" MWO..?" mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat sempurna akibat pernyataan itu.

Perkataan Jongin tadi pagi masih terngiang jelas di otak Kyungsoo. Hal itu juga menjadi penyebab utama ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya pagi itu. Membuat hari terindahnya menjadi abu dalam sekejab. Bayangkan saja, pagi tadi ia sudah merasa sangat senang. Ia bisa kembali mengenyam pendidikan, tinggal di tempat semegah ini dan tidak dijadikan tawanan merupakan kebahagian tersendiri untuknya. Dan hal itu lenyap seketika saat ia mengingat perkataan Jongin, pemuda yang berhasil memikat mata dan hatinya ternyata adalah tunangan dari Luhan. Orang yang telah berjasa besar dalam hidupnya. Bisa dibilang Luhan lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, bukankah begitu. Dan balasan yang ia berikan pada Luhan justru ini, menyukai tunangannya sendiri. _Ah, tapi apa salahnya menyukai tunangan seseorang, bukankah mereka belum menikah. Itu berarti ia masih ada kesempatan bukan. _Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini, _Tapi kau akan menyakiti Luhan yang sudah bersikap baik padamu Kyungsoo, kau harus melupakan rasa itu Kyungsoo, kau harus membuangnya jauh-jauh. Hwating, Kyungsoo. kau pasti bisa.!_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan dan menjadi pusat perhatian di sekitarnya. Bayangkan saja, ia berada di lorong utama kerajaan - yang menjadi tempat berlalu lalang para penghuninya – dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat, kemudian mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas dan mengacung-acungkan tinjunya ke udara. Para dayang yang melihatnya menggeleng pelan, terkadang berbisik pada sesama dayang. Pejabat istana yang lewat juga berbisik-bisik, (ah para penghuni istana suka bergosip rupanya) dan yang terakhir adalah sosok pemuda albino yang melihatnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya menjauh dari lorong utama itu.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat dirinya diseret. Jujur setelah melihat sekitarnya tadi, ia merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar malu. Beruntunglah dia saat seseorang menyeretnya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

" Seharusnya kau bisa memilih tempat yang lebih baik lagi untuk merutuki kesialanmu. Lorong utama bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk hal itu." ujar pemuda albino itu.

_Deg, suara itu. Bukankah itu suara si pemuda tampan Oh. _Kyungsoo segera mendongoak menatap pemuda yang menyeretnya barusan. Dan benar saja, orang yang menyeret Kyungsoo pergi adalah Oh Sehun, pemuda yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

" Ne, a..aku akan mengingat itu."ucap Kyungsoo tergagap, "Kamsahamnida, terimaksih telah membawaku pergi dari tempat itu." Ia berbalik arah hendak pergi, sungguh berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang di sukainya sangatlah membuatnya salah tingkah. Apalagi orang itu adalah tunangan dari eonninya sendiri.

Grep.. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo terlalu kuat. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kesimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh. Ya, hampir saja. Jika tidak ada pemuda tampan Oh Sehun yang menyambar pinggangnya dan menahanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Pandangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun bertemu. Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian menetralkan detak jantungnya saat ini. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin, ah ralat. Bukan hanya tangan, namun juga kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya. Pikirannya berkelana jauh, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia akan melupakan perasaan sukanya itu, tapi sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda yang membuatnya fallin love at first sight itu. ah, dunia memang kejam bagi Kyunsgoo.

Sementara Sehun, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. _Gadis ini ternyata cantik. Bahkan melebihi Luhan, matanya bening dan bulat. Wajahnya begitu ayu, bibirnya.. astaga Oh Sehun, ingat kau sudah memiliki Luhan, dan Luhan dalah calon istrimu. Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal itu._ Sehun merutuki dirinya.

Mereka berdua segera tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing dan memosisikan diri mereka kembali seperti semula. Sebelum kejadian romantis itu terjadi. Keduanya tersenyum canggung, apalagi Kyungsoo. ia benar-benar terlihat sangat gugup sekarang.

" Siapa namamu.? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di istana. Padahala aku sering berkeliaran disini. Dan aku juga hampir mengenal gadis bangsawan yang menjadi murid di sekolah istana." Sehun mencoba memecah keheningan yang terjadi akibat ulahnya itu.

" Aa..aku Kyungsoo, dan aku baru pindah kemarin."

_Jadi dia Kyungsoo.? gadis yang Luhan ceritakan akan menjadi adiknya itu.? astaga, apalagi sekarang. Kenapa rasanya takdir senang sekali bermain denganku._ Sehun kembali merutuki dirinya.

" Ah, jadi kau Kyungsoo.? Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

" Ah, ne. Aku harus pergi,emm Sehun. Luhan eonni sudah menungguku. Aku permisi."

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok lain sedang memperhatikanny dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menyaksikan setiap kejadian yang dilakukan pemuda albino dengan gadis bermata bulat tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Dan orang itu adalah . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aaaaah, akhirnya saya update juga. Setelah hampir seminggu saya mengurung diri dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengupdatenya karena suatu hal.

Jujur saja, ini adalah ff perdana saya.. bisa dibilang jika ff ini merupakan pengantar untuk debut saya sebagai auhtor. #cielah gayanya. Hahaha, tapi emang bener kok.

Dan untuk chapter pertama ini, saya ingin minta maaf. Mungkin chapter ini jauh dari ekspektasi para readers yang bilang kalau ini menarik. Saya minta maaf untuk itu.

Saatnya balas review :

**Wenwen : ini udah dilanjut, hahah untuk itu masih agak ragu, soalnya aku juga suka kalau eomma sama si magnae sehun. mereka itu cute bued. Tapi berdasarkan teaser yang aku buat kemarin sih eomma bakal sama si jongin. Tapi nggak tau juga ding nanti gimana. Hahaha, thanks for review. Review again please.**

**Aqila K : ini udah dilanjut, penasaran kah.? Saya harap kamu masih tetep penasaran setelah baca chapter ini. Dan semoga kamu gak kecewa. Thanks for review.**

**Yukasa kisaragi : yey, thanks buat semangatnya yuka. #wink. Berkat kamu aku jadi lebih semangat lagi buat nglanjuti chap ini. Iya sip, aku tunggu penjelasannya. Waa, aku juga gak yakin ini bakal jadi rate M, aku masih dibawah umur sebenarnya. Dan aku gak bisa sebenarnya bikin yg rate M. Tapi itu tergantung sama readers sih, kalau readersnya banyak yang nyuruh bikin rate M, aku usahain bakal bikin tapi gak janji. Hahaha, thank sfor review yuka.**

**Annnurizkap : hahah, hunsoo shipper ya.? Aku juga masih bingung ini hunsoo atau kaisoo, tapi aku jamin setiap couple akan ada momentnya tersendiri kok. Thanks for review.**

**Zoldyk : thank you, I hope you can enjoy this story.**

**Park Ri Rin : ini udah di update. Thanks udaah penasaran sama ff abal ini. Hahaha,**

**Kim Leera : ini udah dilanjut, thakns for review.**

**DJ 100 : kyaa.. kamu hunsoo shipper juga.? Kita sama, tapi aku juga kaisoo shipper #dasar labil. . aduh, mian, di chap ini hunsoonya dikit. Tapi aku janji di chap selanjutnya mereka hunsoo momentnya tak banyakin. Ini udah di update. Thanks for review. (saya tunggu Dynamica Lovanya)**

**Uffiejung : waaa,, thanks udah bilang kalau ini seru.. saya terharu #peluk kyungsooeomma.. eh, iya.? Cinta segi 4 atau segi 3, aku gak yakin yang mana. Dan soal peperangan (?) pasti aneh bayanginnya ya.? Aku juga bingung pas nulis itu.**

**Yixingcom : ini udah di lanjut kok say, thakns for review.**

**kyungiNoru : thanks udah bilang kalau ini keren. Tapi aku gak yakin setelah kamu baca chap ini kamu akan bilang ini tetep keren. Iya nih, ceritanya masa lampau, masiha ada perang. Ah, kalau dibuat kayak princess hour itu susah menurutku. But, tkans buat sarannya. Jangan lupa buat review lagi ne.?**

**Wanny : iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ini udah dilanjut. Maksih ne udah mau review, silahkan baca chap 1nya.**

**Kriswu393 : iya nih, eomma soo sama appa jongin. Ah, ini ada crack pairnya juga. Aku suka kalau eomma soo sama siapapun soalnya. Apalagi sama sehun/chanyeol/kris. Ini udah dilanjut, thanks for review.**

**Akhir kata dari saya,**

**Review juseyo.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan masih saja setia berdiri di belakang pohon tua itu, ia tak menghiraukan bisikan dari para dayangnya yang sedari tadi juga menyaksikan moment so sweet itu. Melihat tunangannya menatap intens mata gadis lain, bahkan memeluk pinggangnya membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi gadis itu adalah gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Luhan juga mulai merasakan kecemasan tat kala Kyungsoo juga memberikan tatapan yang sama pada Sehun. Bisa saja posisinya akan digantikan olehnya.

Ah, perlu kalian ketahui. Luhan ditunangkan dengan Sehun sejak ia berumur 16 tahun, dan itu berarti udah berlangsung selama tiga tahun lebih. Dan selama itu pula, Sehun secara gamblang mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Luhan. Kecuali perasaan sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan.? Cinta Luhan tak terbalaskan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yang pertama pada pemuda tan – Kim Jongin – yang menjadi tangan kiri ayahnya dan yang kedua pada Sehun. Ah, ternyata takdir memang kejam. Sangat malah. Ia tahu bahwa hampir semua gadis mengingingkan posisinya saat ini, menjadi seorang putri mahkota. Memiliki wajah cantik, koleksi hanbok yang tak terhitung, perhiasan yang akan selalu bertambah setiap bulannya. Kalian pun pasti menginginkannya bukan.?

Namun Luhan malah merasa sebaliknya, ia tidak menginginkan itu semua jika ia bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Ia akan melepaskan itu semua asalkan ia bisa hidup dalam kebahagian. Tuhan memanglah adil, ia sudah mengatur semuanya. Menjadikan orang berkuasa dan hidup serba ada namun tidak bahagia, atau sebaliknya hidup sederhana namun dapat tersenyum setiap hari.

Setelah menatap kepergian Sehun cukup lama, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya dan mengadukan ini semua kepada ibunya, berharap ibunya yang sudah berada di surga dapat memberinya masukan dan setitik ketenangan.

.

.

.

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, little Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga minggu setelah Kyungsoo tinggal di tempat Luhan, paviliun yang didedikasikan khusus untuknya selesai direnovasi. Kyungsoo dibantu beberapa prajurit istana pun melaksanakan kepindahan ke paviliun baru itu.

Kyungsoo sangat senang bahkan merasa terharu ketika ia melihat interior dan eksterior dari paviliunnya itu. Sungguh, itu membuatnya ingin menangis karena jujur saja itu mengingatkanya pada paviliunnya dulu.

Paviliun itu menghadap ke arah timur, dilengkapi dengan kolam hias di samping kananya dan taman bunga di bagian kiri dan depan. Di belakang terdapat bangsal-bangsal untuk para dayangnya. Tidak banyak seperti milik Luhan memang, karena Kyungsoo tidak begitu menyukai itu. Kyungsoo hanya memilih delapan orang dayang. Seorang dayang kepala untuk paviliunnya yang ditentukan oleh Selir Jung, seorang dayang yang ditugaskan untuk mengikutinya kemanapun –bisa dibilang ia adalah asisten dayang kepala – dan enam orang yang akan mengurusi keperluan paviliunnya, seperti bersih-bersih dan lain sebagainya.

Kini Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk mengawasi para prajurit memindahkan barang-barang untuk perlengkapan kamarnya. Meja dari kayu eboni yang dibawanya dari kediaman Luhan, serta beberapa rak buku.

Selesainya mengawasi itu semua, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kolam di samping paviliunnya. Ia memandangi kolam yang terliahat begitu tenang, jernih dan indah, teratai yang tertanam rapi dibagian tengah kolam membuat nilai plus pada kolam itu. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggiran kolam, kaki jenjangnya ia ayun-ayunkan diatas permukaan air. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian salah satu sepatunya terjatuh dan terapung di atas permukaan air kolam.

Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai sepatunya itu dengan kaki kirinya sementara kaki kananya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Cara itu tidak berhasil dan membuatnya harus memikirkan cara lain.

Cling.. sebuah ide brilian muncul dibenaknya. Kyungsoo segera berdiri untuk mencari sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya sebuah tongkat panjang. Setelah menemukannya, walaupun jauh dari perkiraan karena tongkat yang ia temukan cukup pendek. Segera Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya pada tepian kolam, tangannya yang membawa tongkat ia julurkan panjang-panjang berusaha menggapai sepatunya yang berada di tengah kolam saat ini.

" Ah, kenapa tidak sampai." Kyungsoo masih saja berusaha menggapai sepatunya itu. Kini sebagian besar tubuhnya udah berada persis di atas kolam, dan jika saja Kyungsoo merangkak sedikit lagi saja ke depan, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan tercebur ke dalam kolam itu.

" Omona.! Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan.?" Luhan berteriak kencang- dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan syok -hingga Sehun yang berada di sampingnya menutup kedua daun telinganya.

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, kemudian berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada Luhan, " Aku sedang berusaha mengambil sepatuku yang terjatuh unnie, tapi rupanya tanganku terlalu pendek sehingga dari tadi aku belum bisa meraihnya."

Tatapan Luhan pada Kyungsoo sedikit melunak, " Aigoo Kyungie, kenapa kau tidak meminta salah seorang dari mereka untuk mengambilkannya untukmu.? Kau bisa saja terjatuh ke dalam kolam jika saja kami datang terlamabat sedikit saja."

" Ah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka unnie." Kyungsoo menggaruk tenguknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, " Jika aku boleh berkata, emm.. sebenarnya kehadiran unnie dan oppa lah yang akan membuatku terjatuh jika saja unnie tidak berteriak seperti tadi.."

Sehun berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata, " Emm.. kurasa Kyungsoo benar Hannie."

" Hish.. kalian berdua bersekongkol ingin menyalahkanku ternyata. Jahat sekali." Luhan mendengus kesal, lalu berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun terkikik pelan melihat Luhan yang kesal seperti itu. Ah, Luhan cemburu rupanya. Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Sehun penuh makna, "Kejarlah unnie, oppa. Kau tidak mau dia marah seperti kejadian waktu itu bukan.?"

Sehun paham apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Kejadian itu adalah saat ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo di taman istana waktu itu. Sehun masih ingat jelas setelah kejadian itu Luhan tidak mau bicara dengannya selama beberapa hari. Dan itu sungguh menyiksanya. Diacuhkan orang yang kita sayang itu sakit bukan.? Itu yang terjadi padanya, yeah walaupun ia belum bisa membalas perasaan cinta Luhan padanya, tapi setidaknya ia menyayanginya sebagai adik.

Sehun menghelan napasnya pelan, ia mengangguk ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian berlari mengejar Luhan. Sementara itu Kyungsoo memandang kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sendu, " Mianhae unnie, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku. Kau tahu kehadiranku di istana hanya membuat keadaan menjadi kacau." Kyungsoo mengehla napasnya panjang. Kemudian ia kembali teringat akan sepatunya hingga ia bergegas untuk mengambil sepatu pemberian raja itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di bawah pohon akasia di belakang paviliunnya saat ini. Membaca buku pelajarannya dengan serius, ia mengerutkan keningnya beberapa kali bukti bahwa dia sedang belajar serius. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sosok pria dengan gonryeongpo merahnya duduk di sampingnya saat ini. Pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, tidak berniat mengganggu acara Kyungsoo belajar memang. Pria itu hanya ingin menatap sosok yang mirip dengan putri bungsunya yang sudah 'meninggal'.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Kyungsoo akhirnya telah menyelesaikan acara belajarnya. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari tempatnya begitu ia selesai membereskan barang bawaannya tadi. " Kau sudah selesai.?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun di depannya. Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya menyapa sosok raja itu, " Ye Jeonha. Apa yang Jeonha lakukan di sini.?"

" Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu . Apakah itu salah.?", Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Animnida Jeonha." Balas Kyungsoo sopan.

" Kau senang dengan paviliunmu.? Bagiamana tidurmu semalam.? Apakah nyenyak.?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum , " Gomapsumnida Jeonha, terimakasih karena telah memperhatikan saya. Saya sangat menyukai paviliun ini, dan saya tidur sangat nyenyak semalam."

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengarnya. Ah kulihat kau sangat bersemangat untuk ujianmu nanti. Kau harus menjadi yang pertama ne.?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, " Saya akan mengusahakannya Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakangnya, ia melihat Jongin mendekat ke arah mereka. " Ah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyungsoo." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas dan tersenyum kepadanya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo terpaku ditempatnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya seperti itu.? Kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda saat Donghae yang melakukannya.? Kenapa kecupan kening dari Kyuhyun terasa sangat mendalam dibandingkan dengan kecupan ayahnya sendiri.? astaga, ada apa sebenarnya...

.

.

Tak terasa dua minggu pun berlalu, dan kini saatnya bagi Kyungsoo dan murid di sekolah istana melaksanakan ujian mereka. Para murid yang terdiri dari putra dan putri bangsawan, saudagar kaya, atupun anggota keluarga kerajaan lainnya kini berkumpul di pelataran sungmundang – tempat Raja mengadakan ujian kenegaraan. Mereka semua terlihat begitu gugup menghadapi hari ini. Terlebih Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah singgasana raja dan keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum kepadanya seolah memberinya semangat untuk menghadapi ujian ini. Luhan terlihat cukup gelisah ditempatnya. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo gagal dalam ujian ini, ia akan dibuang ke tempat pengasingan. Jongin berdiri di samping kanan Kyuhyun, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak ada ekspresi dalam wajahnya, hanya ekspresi datar. Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan penjelasan profesor mengenai tata cara pelaksanan ujian, namun pikirannya tidak fokus. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini.

Bunyi goong yang menggema menandakan ujian dimulai. Kyungsoo menatap sekilas secarik kertas yang ada di depannya. Ah, dia disuruh untuk menyebutkan ajaran dari buku meng tzi bab 13. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dan menuliskan kalimat tersebut.

'**Berada di rumah yang luas di dunia, berada di tempat yang benar di dunia, dan berjalan di jalan yang agung di dunia, kalau orang itu menginginkan jabatan, dan melakukan yang ia pelajari demi kepentingan orang banyak, itu adalah kakarteristik orang yang besar.'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas akan jawabannya itu. Ia kembali mengecek jawabannya untuk mencari kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun tata bahasanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat ini dan berjalan menuju singgasana untuk menyerahkan hasil jawabannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama menyelesaikan soalnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil jawaban Kyungsoo dan menelitinya, kemudian memberikan Kyungsoo ucapan selamat, " Kau akan menjadi juara untuk tahun ini Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi.

Bunyi goong kedua menandakan ujian telah berakhir. Semua murid kecuali Kyungsoo bergerak menuju mimbar untuk menyerahkan hasil jawaban mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai jaegori pink dan chima tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gadis itu menatap ke arah jajaran menteri kerajaan yang berdiri di samping mimbar raja. Ia melirik sekilas sosok ayahnya, kemudian tersenyum. Sementara itu, kebanyakan dari murid lainnya terlihat kecewa akan ujian ini. bagi mereka ini terlalu sulit. Hahah, tentu saja sulit, kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan saat pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

Hasil ujian itu diumumkan sore harinya, namun para murid dilarang meninggalkan area istana. Jadi sebagian mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling, ah anggap saja Raja sedang berbaik hati mengadakan tour istana saat ini. Namun tentu saja ada bagian istana tertentu yang tidak di ijinkan untuk di kunjungi, seperti daejeon, gyeotaejeon, aula injeong serta ruang daejo dan balai huijeong.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk menemui dayangnya – Minseok. Namun sosok gadis sipit dengan chima biru dan jaegori pink itu menahan langkahnya dengan teriakan yang cukup membuat telinga siapapun akan tuli, " Kyungsoo ya. Tunggu.!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat sosok sahabat barunya tengah berlari ke arahnya, " Unnie.!" Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan. Raut wajah keduanya tampak bahagia.

" Unnie, bagaimana pernikahanmu.?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah seketika, " Abonim tetap akan melaksanakannya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu."

" Hei tenanglah, menikah tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

" Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, kau bahkan belum pernah merasakannya bukan."

" Tentu saja belum, tapi aku melihat orang tuaku bahagia atas pernikahan mereka Baek. Buktinya aku bisa terlahir di dunia ini."

Kedua sahabat itu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sembari berjalan menuju paviliun Kyungsoo di bagian timur istana. Mereka terlibat perbincangan cukup seru, menanyakan apapun yang mereka ingin tanyakan sebelumnya. Karena jujur saja, mereka jarang ,memiliki waktu bersama. Mereka hanya bertemu saat di sekolah dan terkadang Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun ke paviliunnya jika ia benar-benar merindukan sahabat barunya itu. Yeah, walaupun mereka belum lama bertemu dan persahabat mereka yang masih seumur jagung, namun kedekatan mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Mereka sama seperti orang yang sudah saling mengenal lama dan mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan menceritakan hal paling rahasia kepada satu sama lain.

.

.

Acara mereka diganggu oleh kedatangan Minseok yang langsung saja membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Sosok dalam balutan changot hijau giok itu memandang Kyungsoo penuh makna, " Ada apa.?"

" Jongin daryeonim ada di depan aggashi. Ia menyuruh anda untuk segera keluar sekarang.", ucap Minseok.

" Hish, mengganggu saja," Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal, " Katakan padanya jika aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang."

" Tapi aggashi, daryeonim bilang ini perintah dari Jeonha."

Astaga, apalagi sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menikmati waktunya bersama sahabatnya ini. Kenapa orang senang sekali menggangunya. Dasar, " Temui saja dia. Aku akan mengantarmu ke depan. Kajja." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan menemui Jongin.

Jongin terlihat memakai pakaian putra bangsawan saat ini, bukan pakaian pejabat isatana yang biasanya ia kenakan. Ia memakai baji berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan dengan darumagi berwarna biru tua yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan, jangan lupakan gat mewah yang bertengger di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

" Ada apa.?", tanya Kyungsoo ketus. Dengan gerakan secepat Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, " Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang."

Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak, namun itu tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan memohon pada Baekhyun dan Minseok, meminta bantuan untuk melepaskan diri dari mahkluk hitam yang menyeretnya ini, " Kim sang-gung, tolong aku. Baekhyun aa, jebal tolong aku."

Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya menatap Kyungsoo kasihan, mereka tidak bisa membantu Kyungsoo karena Jongin melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada mereka.

.

.

" Berjalanlah sewajarnya, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.",kata Jongin. Mereka sampai di depan gerbang istana dan menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, tapi Jongin tidak menggubrisnya. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia menyembunyikan badannya di belakang tubuh Jongin.

" Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana.? Kau tahu, sebentar lagi pengumuman. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan hal itu."

" Kau lulus, dan kau berada di peringkat pertama. Jeonha lalu menyuruhku untuk memberimu hadiah, jadi karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan kita akan pergi mencarinya bersama. Ya.! Jangan memandangku seperti itu, ini terpaksa. Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya jika ini bukan perintah dari Jeonha sendiri." Jongin mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Matanya membulat sempurna, bibirnya membentuk O secara sempurna dan itu membuat seorang Kim Jongin semakin kesal. _Ah, Kyungsoo kenapa kau menunjukkan wajah itu disaat yang tidak tepat_. Jongin menggerutu dalam hati.

" Berjalanlah disampingku. Jangan dibelakang seperti itu." karena tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka, wajahnya merah padam saat ini. " Ya.! Berani sekali kau menggenggam tanganku seperti itu. Menjauh dariku."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke pasar, mereka terlibat pertengkaran yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri muda. Tingkah mereka membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Bahkan saat memilih norigae, Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus berdebat keras sampai akhirnya mereka di usir oleh pedagang karena membuat kerusuhan. Kyungsoo yang senang dengan ornamen sederhana sedangkan Jongin ia menyukai ukiran yang rumit. Jongin juga bilang jika itu terlalu sederhana. _Ckck, padahal kan bukan dia yang akan mengenakannya. Tapi kenapa ia sendiri yang ribut. _Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Setelahnya, mereka pulang dengan membawa berbagai macam hadiah 'yang katanya dari Raja'. Norigae dalam berbagai macam bentuk ( Jongin tidak menerima penolakan dari Kyungsoo untuk membelinya), daenggi, batsi daenggi, serta cheopji.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, lebih tepatnya malam hari, perayaan kelulusan dilakukan di aula injeong. Kyungsoo saat ini masih berada di kamarnya, merutuki dayangnya dan Baekhyun –yang sengaja diundangnya- yang sedari tadi terus menyuruhnya untuk mencoba pakaian barunya. Pakaian khusus yang telah disiapkan raja untuknya. Begitulah kata Minseok.

Kyungsoo mengenakan dangui berwarna merah muda dengan geumbak berwarna perak di tengahnya. Di bagian lengan danguinya serta bagian lainnya terdapatsulaman bunga lotus yang juga berwarna perak. Chimanya juga tampak lebih mewah daripada biasanya, ia mengenakan chima merah marun dengan pattern di bagian bawahnya. Rambut coklatnya kembali dikepang dengan daenggi berwarna merah bersulamkan emas, cheoji bentuk bunga melekat indah dikepangannya. Serta baetsi daenggi yang terlihat seperti mahkota menambah kesempurnaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Wajah ayunya diberikan sedikit bedak yang berwarna sama dengan kulitnya, kedua pipinya juga diberi sedikit perona merah yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat cantik.

Sehun dan Jongin yang datang untuk menjemput Kungsoo pun terpana saat selihatnya. Bahkan keduanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada mereka atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum pada Sehun.

"**Kyungsoo, kau sangat cantik malam ini." Puji Sehun.**

" **Be..benarkah.?" Kyungsoo merona seketika.**

" **Tentu saja, setelah apa yang Baekhyun dan Minseok lakukan pada wajahmu. Tentu saja kau akan terlihat cantik." Jongin menimpali dengan ketus. Astaga Jongin, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak mengakuinya cantik tapi sedari tadi kau terus memandangnya. Ckckck.**

**Kyungsoo yang kesal dengan perkataan Jongin, mendekatinya lalu menjitak kepalanya. " Kkamjjong, aku membencimu.!"**

" Ya.! Kenapa kau memanggilku kkamjong huh.?"

" Karena kau hitam." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan wajah datar. Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin itu, " Hahahah.. Kkamjjong. Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu Jongin-ah."

" Ya, diamlah." Kata Jongin pada Sehun.

" Ne, aku diam." Sehun lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo, " Ini hadiah kelulusan dariku. Kudengar kau juga meraih posisi pertama. Chukae ne." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeram kesal, " Ya.! Kau sudah mendapat banyak hadiah dari Raja. Kenapa kau masih menerima hadiah darinya huh."

" Ya! Memangnya kenapa.?" Kyungsoo menerima hadiah itu kemudian secepat kilat Sehun menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Jongin kesal melihat Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo seperti itu. " Ya Oh Sehun. ingatlah posisimu, kau tunangan putri mahkota. Tidak seharusnya kau memeluk gadis lain."

" Hahah.. bilang saja kau iri ataupun cemburu padaku karena kau tidak bisa memeluk Kyungsoo. Lagipula Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku memeluknya.?" Sehun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah, kita harus ke aula injeong sekarang. Jeonha sudah menunggu."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula injeong, Jongin masih bergulat dalam pikirannya. Kekesalannya saat melihat Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo menjadi poin utamanya, _aku kesal karena tidak seharusnya Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo seperti itu. Hanya itu, aku tidak cemburu seperti yang bocah tengil itu katakan. Aku tidak cemburu, aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Jauhkan pikiranmu itu Jongin pabbo.!_

Sesampainya mereka di aula injeong, mereka disambut oleh raja dan keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Kyungsoo dipersilahkan untuk duduk disamping kiri Luhan, Sehun berada disamping Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri di belakang raja. Setelahnya, raja mempersilahkan mereka untuk menikmati jamuan.

Para tamu yang hadir sangat menikmati jamuan makan malam ini. Makanan khusus yang biasanya hanya bisa dinikmati raja dan keluarga kerajaan kini mereka juga dapat menikmatinya, mereka juga disuguhkan pertunjukan tari _gainjeonmokdan_ yang ditampilkan oleh para penari profesional.

Ditengah acara jamuan, Kyuhyun berdiri dari singgasananya kemudian ia berkata, " Malam ini, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang yang sangat istimewa." Kyuhyun kemuidan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri, " Dia adalah Lee Kyungsoo. Dan mulai sekarang dia putriku."

Aula yang tadinya dipenuhi atmosfer kebahagian kini diliputi ketegangan. Para tamu undangan yang mayoritas adalah para kaum yangban (bangsawan&pejabat kerajaaan) mendadak saling bergumam, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Bahkan keluarga kerajaan pun tercengang mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut. Kyungsoo juga tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan. Luhan pun ikut kaget mendengarnya, ayahnya mengangkat Kyungsoo menjadi putrinya berarti secara resmi Kyungsoo telah menjadi adiknya. Ini berita bahagia. Satu-satunya yang tidak terkejut dengan perkataan raja adalah Jongin. Wajahnya sedari tadi tidak menampilkan emosi apapun, hanya wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri dari tempat duduk tamu. Orang itu menatap raja marah, " Jeonha, bagaiman mungkin anda mengangkat putri seorang kriminal untuk menjadi putri negeri ini. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal."atau " Jeonha, anda tidak diijinkan melakukan hal ini. ini diluar peraturan."atau " Jeonha, apa anda telah dibutakan oleh gadis kriminal itu. Kenapa anda melakukannya.?"Begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakan oleh para bangsawan. Mereka sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan pengangkatan itu.

Kyuhyun yang mulai geram akan perkataan orang-orang itu menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri. Ia hendak membuka suara, namun tiba-tiba kilat menyambar dan terdengar guntur yang mula menggelegar. Orang-orang yang berada di aula itu berteriak histeris seketika. Mereka mulai berhamburan meninggalkan aula injeong karena mereka takut terjebak hujan dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan benar saja, baru saja mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk, hujan mulai turun. Tidak diawalai dengan gerimis seperti biasanya, namun langsung seperti hujan badai dengan kilat dan guntur yang semakin memperparah keadaan. Aula injeong nampak seperti kapal pecah seketika. Sajian makan berterbangan,serta meja dan kursi berserakan. Ini pertama kalinya perjamuan makan yang disertai guntur dan kilat seperti ini. Apalagi ini adalah musim panas, jadi agak aneh jika hujan deras serta kilat dan guntur bisa terjadi.

Sehun secara refleks memayungi Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya dengan jubahnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi meninggalkan aula. Luhan masih terpaku ditempatnya, ia merasa diabaikan saat ini ayahnya terlah pergi terlebih dahulu atas perintah dari Jongin, selir Jung dan keluaraga kerajaan lainnya pun sudah lebih dulu meningalkan aula. Luhan memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan tatapan sendu, ia kesal dengan Sehun yang dengan seenaknya mengajak Kyungsoo pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia kesal dengan ayahnya yang mengacuhkan dirinya. Ia iri dengan Kyungsoo, itu yang terakhir. " Gongju, anda harus kembali ke paviliun sekarang. Anda akan sakit jika berlama-lama di sini." Dayang pribadi Luhan mendekatinya dan mengajaknya untuk kembali. Dengan wajah lesu, akhirnya Luhan menerima ajakan dayangnya itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya para menteri berkumpul di aula seonjeng. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan penolakan atas keputusan raja semalam. Kyuhyun datang dan semuanya berdiri lalu memberi hormat. Setelah kyuhyun duduk di singgasananya, para meneteri juga melakukan hal yang sama. " Jeonha, mohon batalkan perintah anda semalam. Hal itu sungguh mustahil untuk dilaksanakan. Kyungsoo aggashi hanyalah putra seorang kriminal, dan gaya adalah pemberontak Jeonha. Bagaimana mungkin anda melakukan hal itu.?"

" Park Hajo benar Jeonha, bagaimana mungkin anda melakukan ini. mohon Yang Mulia cabut kembali perkataan anda tadi malam."

Lalu semua menteri di aula itu bersujud dan mulai memohon, " Mohon cabut perintah anda Jeonha."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan hal itu, ia hanya diam dan menampilkan wajah datarnya. " Kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk membahas masalah kekurangan pangan yang terjadi di daerah Gyeonggi, bukan untuk mendengar penolakan dari kalian."

" Tapi Jeonha. Ini menyalahi aturan."ucap salah seorang dari mereka – Lee Ijo – " dia adalah putri seorang pemberontak dan kriminal, bagaimana anda bisa mengangkatnya menjadi putri.?"

Kyuhyun mulai geram pada para menterinya itu. ia menggebrak meja didepannya dan mulai berbicara, " Benarkah itu menyalahi aturan.? Apakah hal ini masih menyalahi aturan jika aku mengatakan Kyungsoo adalah putri kandungku.? Aku tetap akan melaksanakan pengangkatan ini, dengan adanya persetujuan dari kalian ataupun tidak." Para menteri diam seketika. Mereka tidak berani bicara. Park Hajo bertatapan mata dengan Lee Ijo seolah mereka mengirimkan pesan rahasia melalui kontak mata. Keduanya saling menyunggingkan senyum tipis kemudia memfokuskan diri pada raja.

.

.

Hanyang diselimuti awan hitam malam itu. Sang dewi malam nampak bersembunyi dalam bayangan hitam awan. Bintang pun tak menampakkan sinarnya malam itu. Sosok pria berpakaian bangsawan itu nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa. Terkadang ia akan berlari sekiranya ia merasa diikuti. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Pria itu akhirnya sampai disebuah gibang yang cukup terkenal, ia memandang pintu gerbang gibang itu kemudian menetralkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Tak lupa ia juga merapikan hanboknya yang nampak kusut. Setalah dikiranya cukup pantas, pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam gibang. Seorang gisang langsung menyambutnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang telah ditentukan.

Pria dan gisaeng itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk kelas gibang. Pria itu segera diperilahkan masuk oleh gisaeng itu, " Masuklah tuan, mereka sudah menunggu anda."

Pria itu mengangguk kemudian menggeser pintu ruangan. Ia segera membungkuk hormat kepada orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya itu." Jeosonghamnida, maafkan atas keterlambatan saya. Saya menamui sedikit rintangan saat datang kemari.", dustanya.

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di ujung meja tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk disamping kirinya, " Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah hadir, aku akan membahas mengenai rencana kita."

" Ye, daegam.", jawab mereka serempak.

" Aku yakin Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan mencabut keputusannya begitu saja, oleh karena itu kita harus membuatnya mengerti apa keinginan kita yang sebenarnya.", lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

" Apa maksud anda daegam.?", tanya sosok pria yang duduk disamping kanan pria paruh baya itu.

" Kita akan menggretak raja dengan menggunakan anak itu. Mungkin membuat sedikit luka diwajah cantiknya cukup membuat raja mengerti apa maksud kita."

" Ye, daegam. Kami mengerti."

" Jangan biarkan para sarjana membuat petisi akan hal ini, jangan biarkan rakyat memberontak karena hal ini. Biarkan raja menikmati kebahagiannya sebentar saja, setelah itu kita akan membutanya merasakan penderitaan secara perlahan. Apa kalian mengerti.?"

Orang-orang dalam ruangan itu mengangguk serempak," Ye, daegam. Kami mengerti."

" Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Biarkan putraku yang mengurus kematian gadis itu nantinya. Kalian hanya perlu membungkam rakyat dan mahasiswa sunkyungkwan itu saat ini.", pria paruh baya itu menunjukkan seringaiannya yang terlihat begitu mengerikan." Kurang dari sebulan lagi, kita akan merayakan kematian gadis kecil pembawa mawaslah itu. Jadi mari kita bersulang untuk rencana kematiannya.", lanjut pria paruh baya itu – Park Hajo - seraya menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya.

Semua orang mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pemimpin mereka itu, setelahnya mereka minum-minum serta tertawa sangat keras sehingga membuat keheningan malam itu berubah seketika.

Jauh dari tempat gibang itu, seorang pemuda terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal akibat mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Pemuda itu mencoba menetralkan napasnya seraya mencerna mimpi buruknya itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan kemudian ia bisa mencerna mimipinya itu secara sempurna, _dia dalam bahaya. Aku harus melindunginya.!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong readers-nim, gimana dengan chapter duanya.? Apakah seperti harapan kalian ataukah tidak.? Aku rasa ini agak mengecewakan, aku tahu mungkin chapter dua ini aneh atau gimana. Di chapter dua ini aku berusaha munculin konfliknya, walaupun mungkin konfliknya absurd. Kalian mungkin tahu kan kalau saeguk itu konfliknya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari intrik, politik dan kekuasaan. Aku berusaha munculn itu, tapi aku minta maaf ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.**

**Aku juga minta maaf atas keterlambatanku update ff ini. Sudah hampir dua minggu kan aku gak update. Mianhae ne.?**

**Maaf juga karena aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu seperti kemarin. Tapi bagi yang punya akun ffn aku udah jawab kok review kalian lewat PM, tapi kalau ada yang belum aku minta maaf.**

**Oh ya, masalah umur disini Jongin dan Sehun yang paling tua yaitu 21 tahun, uhan 19 sedangkan Kyungsoo 16 tahun. Tapi jangan kalian pikir kalau ini menjurus ke pedo atau gimana, soalnya di saeguk itu perbedaan umur tidak menghalangi. Dong Yi sama Sukjong aja perbedaan umurnya jauh banget. Jadi tolong jangan di bash ne.**

**Aku juga mau jelasin tentang posisinya Jongin diistana. Kalian tahu Won kan.? Yang di The Moon That Emberace The Sun itu, yang jadi pengawal pribadinya Lee Hwon. Nah, Jongin disini itu seperti dia. Tapi kedudukannya lebih tinggi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG thanks to :**

Kamongg, **Kim Leera, Hany Kwan, uffiejung, **

park kyungin407**, Park Ri Rin, **wenwen**, **meCa**, **

wany**,**Ryeolasoo**, kyungiNoru, exindira**

**karena udah review dichapter kemarin. Jangan lupa untuk review lagi ne. Dan terimakasih buat para siders yang udah baca namun tidak meninggalkan jejak, saya harap kalian bertaubat secepatnya ne.**

**Terimakasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite ff abal ini.**

**Kamsamamnida yorobum.! *bowbarengkyungsoo***


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin tengah fokus menatap obyek didepannya, lebih tepatnya memandangi paviliun yang berada diujung timur istana utama itu. Dibelakangnya beberapa sosok pria berpakaian merah hitam khas prajurit istana itu menatapnya mememinta penjelasan. Jongin tetap diam ditempatnya, tidak bicara sama sekali.

Saat fajar mulai menyingsing, ia menoleh ke belakangnya, " Jaga kediaman Kyungsoo dengan baik. Periksa semua orang yang mengunjunginya dan laporkan padaku jika ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan."

" Ye, _doryeonim __[1]_.", jawab mereka serempak.

" Aku akan pergi. Jaga baik-baik Kyungsoo untukku." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari orang-orangnya, Jongin berlalu pergi meninggalkan paviliun itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin melakukan ini untuk kediaman Kyungsoo. Selain mimpi buruknya semalam, ia juga diharuskan keluar istana untuk melaksanakan tugas rahasia dari raja selama sebulan penuh. Jadi dia tidak dapat menjaga Kyungsoo secara langsung, maka dari itu ia menambah personil keamanan paviliun Kyungsoo secara diam-diam. Dia juga tidak dapat melimpahkan keselamatan Kyungsoo pada Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun harus mengurus kerajaan, tidak hanya Kyungsoo saja. Dia juga tidak bisa meminta si pemuda albino Oh Sehun itu untuk melakukannya. Tidak akan, ia tidak ingin tunangan putri mahkota itu mencuri kesempatan untuk bersama Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama ia bisa menghindarinya.

Jongin sudah sampai di depan gerbang istana saat ini. Segera saja ia mendekati kuda coklat kesayangannya itu lalu menungganginya. Mata hezelnya yang menawan menatap tajam ke arah paviliun Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin tersenyum tipis, " Hanya ini yang bisak kulakukan untukmu Kyung, semoga kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi."

Jongin kemudian menoleh kebelakangnya dan mengangguk pada dua orang pria berpakaian hitam. Lalu ia mulai memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Hanyang dan orang yang telah membuatnya berbuat berlebihan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, little Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC / typo bertebaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun nampak sedang membaca laporan dari berbagai daerah di ruang _daejeon_. Sesekali ia mengernyit heran akan laporan yang dibuat oleh para menterinya itu. Ini sudah ke sepuluh laporan yang ia baca selama sehari ini, dan isinya hanyalah masalah yang terjadi di daerah perbatasan ataupun kelaparan didaerah terpencil. Sama sekali tidak ada gugatan akan pengangkatan Kyungsoo menjadi putrinya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup senang mendengar bahwa rakyatnya menyetujui penobatan ini. Tapi ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal disini, tidak biasanya rakyatnya serta para sarjana diam saja akan hal seperti ini. Ini sangat aneh.

" Apa ada orang diluar.?", Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil kasimnya dengan berteriak.

" Ye, _Jeonha__[2]_. Apakah anda memanggil saya.?"

" Apakah tidak ada laporan ataupun petisi yang diajukan oleh rakyat beberapa hari ini.?"

" _Animnida__[3]__ Jeonha,_ rakyat ataupun para sarjana sunkyungkwan tidak mengajukan petisi apapun." Kasim Han menjawab dengan lirih.

" Apakah ini tidak aneh.? Tidak biasanya rakyat akan protes jika ada masalah seperti ini.?"tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, lalu ia menatap Kasim Han yang berada di sampingnya, " Dimana Jongin.?"

" Ah, Jongin daryeonim sedang melaksanakan tugas dari Yang Mulia untuk memeriksa daerah perbatasan. Ia pergi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu."

" Kurasa aku sudah mulai tua, bisa-bisanya aku lupa akan hal ini. Oh ya, katakan pada kementrian ritual untuk mengadakan penobatan itu minggu ini, sampaikan juga pada _Su-ui_ untuk memimpin acaranya."

" Ye, Jeonha.", setelah itu Kasim Han membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun lalu berlalu pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah dari rajanya itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sesuai perintah dari Kyuhyun, upacara penobatan Kyungsoo dilakukan dalam minggu itu, lebih tepatnya hari kamis yang dianggap membawa keberuntungan bagi rakyat Joseon. Upacara penobatan dilakukan di aula _gyeotaejeon__[4]_ yang dipimpin oleh Selir Jung selaku pemilik kekuasaan terbesar di istana dalam, dan Luhan yang hadir dalam angka memberikan semangat untuk Kyungoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan para dayangnya, mengenakan _wonsam__[5]_ berwarna hijau muda dengan pettern perak disetiap polanya. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa dikepang dengan gaya _daenggi meori__[6] _ kini berubah total. Kyungsoo mengenakan _daesu__[7]_yang dipenuhi dengan aksesoris dikepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat cantik sekaligus dewasa. Sesampainya didepan jajaran keluarga kerajaan lainnya, Kyungsoo dibantu Minseok dan seorang kepala dayang untuk memberikan penghormatan sebanyak tujuh kali. Setelahnya, Byun _Yejo__[8]_ mendekat untuk membacakan keputusan Raja, " Lee Kyungsoo, pada tahun Gisa, bulan _samwol__[9]_, hari ke lima, atas perintah Raja kau akan menjadi putri dan merubah namamu menjadi Cho Kyungsoo serta mendapat semua fasilitas seperti putri kerajaan lainnya. Menerima hak dan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang putri dan menjalankannya sebaik mungkin. Apakah kau menerimanya.?"

" Ye, saya menerimanya." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara cukup keras.

Kemudian Selir Jung berdiri dari singgasananya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, seorang dayang yang membawa sebuah nampan mendekati keduanya. Selir Jung kemudian melepas daesu yang dipakai Kyungsoo lalu memakaikannya _baetsi daenggi_[10] resmi yang biasa dipakai oleh para putri kerajaan. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo dibantu berdiri oleh kedua dayang tadi untuk melakukan penghormatan kepada Selir Jung dan anggota kerajaan lainnya yang hadir saat itu.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo nampak begitu bahagia dengan apa yang diterimanya saat ini. Luhan juga bersyukur Kyungsoo bisa menjadi adiknya secara resmi sekarang. Luhan berjanji mulai saat ini ia akan menjadi sosok kakak yang baik bagi Kyungsoo dan mengajarinya semua yang ia tahu. Ia berjanji akan terus menyayangi Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi.

Benarkah itu Luhan.? Kau akan tetap menyayangi Kyungsoo, walau apapun yang terjadi.?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan putrinya dengan cukup baik. Belajar bersama seorang guru pribadi dipagi hari hingga menjelang siang. Mempelajari tata krama dan cara menjadi istri yang baik dari Minseok – ini saran dari Minseok, karena setelah ia menikah ia akan dibiarkan hidup bersama suami serta keluarga suaminya tanapa seorang dayang pun, kecuali dirinya tentu saja - dan belajar menjahit dan menyulam dari Luhan ketika sore hari. Kyungsoo sebelumnya tidak pernah tahu jika kakaknya itu sangat pandai dalam hal menyulam, ia juga sangat pandai dalam hal kesenian. Bermain beraneka ragam alat musik seperti_ haegum__[11]_, _kyagum__[12]_ serta _tanso_[13]. Ia juga bisa menari dan membuat _sajo__[14]_. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa memainkan haegum, itupun terkadang masih menimbulkan bunyi sumbang saat ia memainkannya.

Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dengan kehidupannya dulu sebelum diangkat menjadi putri memang, hanya pakaian serta perlakuan Sehun dan Kyuhyunlah yang berubah terhadapnya. Sehun sering mengunjunginya dimalam hari saat ia sedang membaca buku di gazebo dekat kolam teratai miliknya. Membawakan berbagai buku yang berbeda setiap harinya, dan terkadang juga membuatkannya sajo. Astaga, apakah ini yang kau sebut kasih sayang kakak terhadap adiknya, Oh Sehun.?

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia lebih para lagi dari Sehun. Kyuhyun mengunjungi Kyungsoo setiap harinya, baik itu dimalam hari ataupun saat siang setelah ia menyelesaikan masalah kerajaannya. Membawakan hadiah berupa sepatu, _norigae__[15]_, serta perhiasan lainnya setiap kali ia berkunjung. Sangat berlebihan memang, tapi Kyuhyun punya alasannya sendiri, " Kau belum punya cukup banyak perhiasan Kyung, dan aku akan sangat malu jika putriku yang cantik ini tampil di muka umum tanpa menggunakan perhiasan ini. Akan ditaruh dimana muka ayahmu ini huh.? Orang-orang pasti akan berbisik bahwa jika raja tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagi keluarganya bagiamana bisa ia memberikan yang terbaik untuk rakyatnya. Kau mau membuat ayahmu ini dicaci maki seperti itu.?", begitulah yang diucapkan Kyuhyun pada Kyungsoo, tentu saja dengan nada bercanda.

Tapi lama-lama perlakuan Kyuhyun itu membuatnya jengah, hingga suatu malam Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk berhenti memberinya hadiah. " _Abamama__[16]_, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan. Setiap kali anda berkunjung, anda kan membawa serta hadiah untuk saya. Apakah anda tidak tahu, ruangan yang digunakan untuk menyimpan ini semua bahkan sudah tidak mempunyai tempat lagi, lalu dimana saya akan menyimapn ini semua.?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya melanjutkan, " Abamama, saya tahu bahwa ini adalah cara anda untuk menyampaikan kasih sayang anda kepada saya. Tapi itu semua tidak perlu, sungguh. Kedatangan anda setiap hari ke sini bahkan sudah menyampaikan rasa sayang anda tersebut, jadi mohon berhentilah membawakan saya hadiah. Sebentar lagi eonni akan berulang tahun bukan.? Jadi sebaiknya anda menyerahkan hadiah ini kepada eonni." Kyungsoo mendorong hadiah yang dibungkus kota kayu itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku memberimu hadiah. Tapi tolong kau tetap menerima ini. Pakai ini saat pesta ulang tahun Luhan nanti ne." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan, " Besok pagi kosongkan semua jadwalmu, kita akan mencari hadiah untuk eonnimu itu ne.?"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, " Ye, Abamama."

" Baiklah, ini sudah larut. Sekarang tidurlah, besok pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Jalja uri Kyungsoo," Kyuhyun mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama. Setelah itu ia pergi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan sedang berkeliling istana bersama Sehun saat ini. Berjalan bergandengan disepanjang perjalanan, membuat setiap mata yang memandang mereka iri karenanya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa pasangan ini telah menjadi primadona di istana. Mereka memang sering melakukan hal itu, sandiwara. Berpura-pura menjadi pasangan di depan penghuni istana namun kenyataannya mereka tidak dekat sama sekali, bahkan mereka juga bersandiwara didepan Raja. Mereka memang ditunangkan , lebih tepatnya dijodohkan. Sehingga tidak ada cinta diantara mereka, atau paling tidak pada Sehun. Karena Luhan sebenarnya sangat mencintai sosok pemuda albino itu. Sehun sebenarnya sempat menolak pertunangan ini, tapi Luhan membujuknya. Ia bilang bahwa ia harus menerimanya, atau Raja akan memberikan hukuman pada keluarga Sehun nantinya. Luhan juga berkata bahwa mereka bisa berpura-pura saling mencintai didepan keluarga mereka namun tidak selebihnya. Tapi Luhan juga memohon pada Sehun agar dirinya diijinkan untuk tetap berada disisinya, untuk berusaha membuat Sehun jatuh cinta kepadanya dan akhirnya mereka bisa menikah. Sehun pun menerimanya, tapi ia memperingatkan Luhan bahwa dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah untuk jatuh dalam pelukan gadis lain. Luhan pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum karena hal itu, paling tidak Sehun membiarkannya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

" Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita keluar istana.? Aku ingin mengunjungi taman bunga yang berada di samping istana Ilhyeon.?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan memohon. Melihat tatapan Luhan yang begitu penuh harap akhirnya Sehun mengangguk dan menyetujuinya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama untuk menuju gerbang istana.

Dalam perjalanan mereka tanpa sengaja, dari kejauhan mereka melihat sosok Raja dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan bersama. Kyungsoo yang memegang sebuah bingkisan besar tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahkan sesekali tertawa kecil ke arah ayah angkatnya itu. Kyuhyun pun demikian, ia nampak begitu senang hari ini. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya (hari-hari sebelum Kyungsoo memasuki istana maksudnya). Sesekali Kyuhyun akan mengusak lembut rambut gadis itu.

Luhan yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu menahan air matanya. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan terkadang bersikap dingin kepadanya. Awalnya ia tidak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan dayang-dayangnya tentang Raja yang melimpahkan kasih sayang lebih pada Kyungsoo. Namun saat ini, setelah melihat ayahnya begitu gamblang menunjukkan perasaan sayangnya pada Kyungsoo, ia jadi percaya.

Sehun yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Luhan itu langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan menemukan tempat yang cocok, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk disebuah gazebo yang mengarah ke ibu kota. " Menangislah sepuasmu, setelah itu kau bisa bercerita kepadaku.", kata Sehun dan benar saja, Luhan langung menangis dalam dekapan Sehun sehingga membuat hanbok yang Sehun kenakan basah karenanya.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam, Luhan akhirnya berhenti menangis. Dan Sehun merasa lega karenanya. " Luhan-ah, kau bisa bercerita sekarang. Kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti tadi.", tidak ada sahutan. " Ya Cho Luhan, ayo berceritalah. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit lega karena kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu.", lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan. Akhirnya Sehunpun mendorong sedikit tubuh Luhan agar menjauh dari lengannya. Dan tanpa ia duga, Luhan ternyata tertidur dalam dekapannya.

" Dia tertidur ternyata, ckck, pantas saja tidak dijawab." Sehun pun hanya mampu memandangi Luhan yang tertidur begitu nyenyak dalam dekapannya. Dalam hati, ia merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena selama ini ia tahu bahwa beban gadis itu sangatlah besar. Apalagi ditambah perlakuan ayahnya yang berbeda pada Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo memang, karena Sehun pun merasakan hal yang berbeda saat bersama Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo mempunyai semacam magnet yang membuat orang-orang ingin dekat dan menyayanginya. Seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke paviliunnya, setelah ia menyadari bahwa Luhan sedikit demam. Sebelumnya ia membenarkan posisi gadis cantik itu agar tetap nyaman dalam dekapannya sebelum ia menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Disepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya para _nain__[17]_ yang melihat mereka berdua terkiki pelan karena begitu bahagia melihat Putri mereka diperlakukan seperti itu. Sesampainya di paviliun Luhan, Sehun segera membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di tempat tidur dan menyuruh _sang-gung__[18]_ yang melayani Luhan untuk menyiapkan teh bunga krisan jika ia terbangun nanti, dan tak lupa ia menyuruh untuk mengompres Luhan. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan paviliun Luhan dengan perasaan bercampur dalam hatinya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo mendapat tugas untuk mengunjungi sebuah desa yang terkena masalah kelaparan seminggu setelahnya. Para menteri berpendapat bahwa hal itu untuk membuktikan pada rakyat bahwa Kyungsoo patut untuk menjadi seorang putri. Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu dari dayangnya terlonjak gembira, " Benarkah itu.? aku akan keluar istana dan bertemu langsung dengan rakyat.?"

" Ye _gongju aggashi__[19]_, jadi tidurlah lebih awal malam ini. Karena besok pagi kita akan memulai perjalanan.", ujar Minseok yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Minseok kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dikamarnya. Wanita yang berumur tiga puluh tahun itu pergi ke tempat penyimpanan barang-barang Kyungsoo dan mengepaknya untuk keperluan selama melakukan tugas itu.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo sudah bersiap di depan paviliunnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiab diwajahnya. Minseok berdiri dibelakangnya dengan membawa keperluan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Minseok dan para dayangya. Minseok mengangguk paham dan tersenyum akan isyarat yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan paviliun untuk menuju gerbang istana dimana tandunya sudah menunggu.

Kyuhyun dan Sehun melepas kepergian Kyungsoo itu dengan sedikit tidak rela. Kyuhyun sangat khawatir akan keselamatan Kyungsoo disana dan hendak melarangnya pergi, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu semangat dalam tugasnya ini, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara Sehun, ia sempat mengajukan diri untuk ikut bersama Kyungsoo mengujungi desa itu dengan alasan keselamatan. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun menolaknya, akan timbul gosib baru di istana jika Sehun ikut dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah istana sebelum ia memasuki tandunya, berharap Luhan juga akan datang untuk memberinya semangat dalam tugas pertamanya itu. Tapi nihil, Luhan tidak muncul untuk memberinya sepatah kata perpisahan. Dengan rasa kecewa Kyungsoo memasuki tandunya dan menyuruh Minseok untuk memerintahakan para pembawa tandu agar mereka bergerak.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sore harinya, ditempat yang berbeda, seorang pemuda tan nampak menunggangi kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebuah panah bertengger pada punggungnya sementara pedang kesayangannya diikatkan pada pinggang pemuda tan itu. Noda darah akibat pertempuran masih terlihat jelas di tubuh serta pakaiannya. Pemuda itu tidak begitu memperdulikannya memang, karena seseorang yang lebih penting sedang dalam bahaya saat ini. Sesorang yang berhasil membuat pikirannya teralihkan beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Jongin menatap lurus ke depan sembari berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat kalut saat mendengar Kyungsoo akan mengunjungi desa terpencil untuk menjalankan tugas pertamanya. Ia sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis mungil itu. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung meninggalkan para prajuritnya begitu mendengar kabar itu dan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai di desa yang dituju Kyungsoo saat ini.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo PoV

Aku berhasil menyelinap keluar tanpa ada seseorang yang tahu. Aku memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Menghirup udara bebas tanpa ada seseorang disekitarku. Bayangkan saja jika setiap hari kalian selalu ditemani oleh para dayang dan pengawal yang menjengkelkan itu. Terutama Minseok yang sangat cerewet itu. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya atau bagaimana, tapi dia terlalu berisik dan selalu melarangku untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Minseok, ah atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Kim _sang-gung_ adalah orang yang menyenangkan sebenarnya jika saja sifat cerewetnya itu dihilangkan. Dia adalah sosok penyanyang, dan juga keibuan. Aku tahu itu dari sifatnya, dan dia mengingatkanku pada ibuku dan juga pelayan setaiku – Lay.

Kurapatkan _ssauge-chima__[20]_ku saat seorang penjaga berjalan kearahku. Ah, semoga saja ia tidak mengenaliku saat ini. Aku memang sudah berganti pakaian dengan hanbok biasa yang dikenakan para gadis. Mengenakan _jaegori__[21]_ merah marun dengan _chima__[22]_ biru tua sepertinya membuatku cukup terlihat seperti gadis di desa ini. Apalagi hanbok ini cukup sederhana.

Setelah penjaga itu melewatiku, aku berusaha untuk mempercepat langkah agar aku bisa sampai di tempat tujuanku. Sebuah tempat penampungan bagi orang-orang sakit akibat wabah kelaparan yang melanda mereka. Aku cukup miris melihat kenyataan akan adanya kelaparan di desa ini. Melihat tubuh anak kecil yang kurus kering seperti itu, ataupun para lansia yang seperti manusia tak berdaging.

" Unnie, kau datang lagi.?", seorang gadis cilik yang terlihat begitu rapuh datang menghampiriku dan segera memelukku begitu aku melewati pintu masuk. " Tentu saja sayang, bukankah unnie berjanji akan datang lagi hmm.?" Setelah gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, aku memberikan beberapa makanan kecil yang kubawa kepadanya, " Bagikan ini kepada teman-temanmu juga ne.", gadis itu mengangguk lucu lalu berlari menghampiri teman-temannya dan membagikan makan. Aku bisa melihat bahwa raut bahagia muncul di wajah cilik mereka.

Aku menatap sekitar, dan melihat beberapa perawat tengah sibuk bolak-balik untuk melayani para pasien di sini. Hatikupun tergerak untuk membantu merawat mereka. Aku menghampiri seorang perawat yang nampak begitu kewalahan, " Aku akan membantumu, kemarikan nampan itu. Aku yang akan membujuknya untuk makan," kulihat ia menmandangiku kemudian tersenyum dan menyerahkan nampan itu kepadaku, " Anda sangat baik, anda pasti akan menjadi putri yang bijak nantinya."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, akhirnya secara perlahan rakyat mulai bisa menerimaku. Tidak seperti pagi tadi saat pertama kali aku datang dan membagikan beberapa _yang__[23]_ dan makanan kepada mereka. Mereka cenderung bersikap dingin kepadaku dan berucap bahwa penyebab kelaparan ini adalah karena diriku. Bahkan seseorang sempat meludah didepanku yang membuat para prajurit yang bertugas geram karenanya.

Namun berbeda dengan malam ini, apalagi seseorang yang sempat meludah didepanku tadi meminta maaf padaku dan mulai menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepadaku, " Anda tidak seperti yang kami pikirkan, ternyata anda berbeda. Maafkan hamba yang berbuat jahat kepada anda. Dan terimakasih sudah datang dan memberikan bantuan, kami tidak akan melupakan hal ini."

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan setelah kulihat beberapa orang sudah mulai mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Mengambil ssauge chima yang tadi kusampirkan didekat pintu lalu mengerudungkannya ke ke kepalaku.

Aku berjalan cukup santai sembari memikirkan kejadian di tempat pengungsian tadi. Sesekali melihat ke arah bulan yang terlihat sangat sempurna malam ini. Ah, ini sudah sangat larut rupanya. Pasti karena aku terlarut dalam kebahagian saat bersama mereka.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara dari balik semak di samping jalan dan melihat sedikit pergerakan aneh dibalik semak didepan jalan itu. Secara otomatis aku mempercepat langkahku, takut jika itu sesuatu yang buruk. Mempererat ssauge chima yang kukenakan.

Kemudian munculah beberapa orang berpakaian seba hitam dengan topeng yang membungkus wajah mereka berjalan ke arahku. Pedang mereka yang memantulkan sinar bulan mengarah kepadaku. Selanjutnya sesorang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka memberikan kode untuk mulai menyerangku.

Aku berbalik arah dan berlari secepat mungkin, namun dari arah berlawanan aku juga bisa melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam mendekat ke arahku seraya membawa pedang ditangan kanan mereka. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memejamkan mata, " Jika ini adalah takdirku, maka aku akan menerimanya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian eomonim, abonim. Maafkan aku Abmama, dan selamat tinggal untukmu Sehun oppa dan Lulu eonni. Dan Jong...in"

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Sosok pemuda dalam balutan pakaian perang melompat dari tembok disisi kanan jalan dan berdiri di depan seorang gadis yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik ssauge chimanya tubuh gadis itu merapat kearah tembok pembatas. Pria berpakaian hitam yang tadi hendak menyerang gadis itu terdiam sejenak, mereka cukup terkejut akan kedatangan sosok pemuda itu. namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka bergerak dan mulai menyerang pemuda dan gadis itu.

Adu pedang pun terjadi antara sekawanan pria bertopeng hitam dengan sosok pemuda itu. Jumlah yang tidak seimbang membuat pemuda itu cukup kewalahan, namun berkat semua pelatihan yang ia terima serta banyaknya pertempuran yang ia ikuti membuatnya bisa dengan mudah melawan mereka. Satu, dua, tiga orang bahkan kini lima belas orang telah tumbang karena kilasan pedang pemuda itu. Kini tinggal seorang lagi yang harus pemuda itu hadapi, yaitu sang pemimpin pria bertopeng itu.

Ketua pria bertopeng itu maju dan mulai menyerang pemuda itu, mula-mula mengarahkan pedangnya ke bagian kiri tubuh pemuda itu - yang biasanya merupakan salah satu titik terlemah lawan – namun pemuda itu berhasil menangkisnya dengan mudah. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan penyerangan dan tidak membuahkan hasil, pria itu mengambil segenggam tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah pemuda itu sehingga membuat pemuda itu kehilangan fokus dan membuat pria itu berhasil melukainya.

Emosi pemuda itu pun tersulut saat pedang milik pria bertopeng itu meninggalkan sedikit luka sayatan pada pipi kirinya. Kemudian pemuda itu mulai menyerang balik dan akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya itu. Pemuda itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke wajah pria bertopeng dan membuang topengnya sembarangan, " Siapa yang mengutusmu.?" Dengan napas terengah-engah pemuda itu bertanya.

Sang pria tidak manjawab dan hanya diam, pemuda itupun kembali bertanya, " Cepat katakan siapa yang mengutusmu, atau kau akan mati saat ini juga.", teriaknya.

" Cih, sebaiknya kau membunuhku karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

" Kukatakan sekali lagi, siapa yang menyuruhmu.?" Karena pria itu tidak menjawabnya, dengan murka Jongin memenggal kepala pria itu. Kemudian berbalik dan mendekati sosok gadis yang masih bersembunyi dalam ssauge chimanya.

" Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo perlahan melepaskan ssauge chimanya, ia takut jika ini adalah jebakan. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat tubuh pria bertopeng yang hendak menyerangnya tadi tak terbaring tak bernyawa diatas tanah. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Jongin berteriak pada Kyungsoo saat ini. mencengkeram kedua lengan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia masih syok akan keadian yang menimpanya barusan.

"**Apa kau gila.? Kenapa kau pergi sendirian Kyungsoo-ya. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu, huh.! Kenapa kau dengan bodohnya pergi tanpa pengawalan. Kau lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika saja aku tidak datang.?" Jongin masih mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo, sesekali mengguncangkan tubuh mungil gadis itu agar menjawab pertanyaannya**

**Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mematikan yang diberikan Jongin. Kemudian dengan suara gemetar ia menjawab, menjawab dengan perkataan sesinis mungkin," Aku penasaran denganmu, tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini. Apakah ini salah satu dari sandiwaramu.?"**

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu padanya. _Inikah ucapan terimakasihmu kepadaku Kyung.?,_gumam Jongin dalam hati. Jongin mengatur napasnya beberapa kali, sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih saja terduduk ditempatnya semula. Cukup sakit memang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu sudah menjadi resikonya, salahkan saja dirinya kenapa sejak awal tidak mempelakukan Kyungsoo baik-baik seperti yang dilakukan Sehun. Salahkan juga jiwa arogan yang dibawanya saat perang yang selalu muncul saat dirinya bersama gadis itu. Salahkan juga lidahnya yang tidak pernah bisa merangkai sedikit kata-kata indah saat bersamanya. Ya, salahkan saja dirinya. Jongin memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin berjalan menjauhinya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya dan mulai terisak. " Hiks, hiks mianhae Jongin-ah. Jeongmal mianhae."

Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah penginapannya yang kebetulan juga arah yang sama dengan yang diambil Jongin. Berjalan dengan langkah terseok karena kakinya masih gemetaran akibat kejadian tadi.

Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo masih berada jauh dibelakangnya akhirnya berbailk untuk menghampirinya. Kemudian berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan bergumam, " Cepatlah naik."

Kyungsoo sempat ragu, namun dengan gugup akhirnya ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin yang masih terbalut pakaian perangnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Minseok nampak mondar-mandir tidak jelas didepan kamar sang tuan putri. Sejak menyadari majikannya itu menghilang ia sangat ketakutan. Takut jikalau terjadi sesuatu pada tuan putrinya, dan takut mendapatkan amukan dari Jongin dan Kyuhyun jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, atau yang lebih parah lagi. Ia akan mati.

Minseok sempat memberikan wejangannya pada para penjaga serta dayang lainnya yang tidak becus menjaga Kyungoo. Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo menghiang. Setelah puas memberikan wejangannya ia menyuruh mereka untuk pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri tidak jelas didepan kamar sang putri.

Cekreeek...

Minseok mendengar pintu penginapan terbuka, ia segera bergegas ke depan untuk mengeceknya. Siapa tahu sosok yang membuka pintu itu datang membawa Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, Minseok melihat sosok jongin yang masih dalam balutan pakaian perangnya berjalan ke arahnya dengan sosok gadis yang bertengger manis dalam gendongannya.

Minseok hendak berteriak saking leganya dia melihat sosok tuan putrinya itu. Namun Jongin menyuruhnya untuk diam karena ia akan membuat Kyungsoo terbangun . Lalu Jongin menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Kyungsoo. Minseok pun menurutinya dan segera masuk kedalam untuk menyiapkan berjalan dibelakang Minseok, sesekali membenarkan posisi tidur Kyungsoo.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Minseok yang tersenyum ke arah Jongin. " _Jeongmal kamsahamnida doryeonim_, terimakasih telah membawa aggashi dengan selamat. Tapi saya mohon, jangan lakukan apapun padanya doryeonim, ia masih terlalu kecil." Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian menyuruh Minseok untuk meninggalkannya.

Dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin, Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo ditempat tidurnya. Memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo cukup lama. Kemudian mulai melepaskan ikatan _ottgoreum__[24]_ pada hanbok gadis itu. Melucuti satu persatuk pakaian Kyungsoo hingga yang tersisa hanyalah _sokchima__[25]_ dan _sokbaji__[26] _ berwarna putih milik gadis itu. Kemudian mengecup kening gadis itu cukup lama. Menyalurkan rasa sayang, rasa cemas dan khawatir serta kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam.

" Mianhae Soo, aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Dan maafkan aku juga karena membuatmu ketakutan dan menangis seperti tadi. Maafkan aku.", gumamnya pelan. Kemudian mengambil selimut yang berada dibelakangnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Jongin menggeser pintu kemudian berjalan ke arah Minseok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatap Minseok dengan tajam kemudian melemparkan pakain kotor Kyungsoo ke arahnya, "Jangan biarkan Kyungsoo membawa pakaian seperti ini lagi. Awasi dia dengan lebih ketat, kau tidak mau berakhir dengan kepalamu dipenggal oleh raja karena melalaikan tugasmu bukan.?"

Minseok mengangguk mengerti kemudian meninggalkan Jongin dengan kakinya yang gemetaran hebat. Melihat Minseok yang telah jauh darinya, Jongin membuang napasnya lega karena Minseok tidak mengomelinya karena berani melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya.

Jongin juga tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa berani melakukan hal gila itu. " Kau gila Jongin." Jongin memukul kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan penginapan Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin menutup pintu gerbang penginapan, ia benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda baru saja turun dari kuda hitamnya. Merapikan hanboknya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dirapikan lagi dan memebenarkan posisi _gat__[27]__nya_.

Sosok pemuda dalam balutan hanbok biru itu tersenyum cerah saat dirinya berhasil sampai di tempat sang pujaan hati. Namun begitu menyadari adanya sosok pemuda lain di depan pintu gerbang penginapan itu, matanya membelalak lebar dan wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksuaan. Bagimana mungkin sosok pemuda yang tengah ditugaskan di perbatasan itu berada disini.?

" Kau.? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini.?", tanyanya.

Sementara itu Jongin juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan pemuda itu, bagimana bisa ia meninggalkan istana dan ikut ke sini.? Apa ia tidak takut dihukum raja.?

" YA.! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sementara itu ditempat berbeda, lebih tepatnya di sebuah gibang. Sosok dalam balutan hanbok mewah itu nampak menggebrakkan meja yang berada didepannya saat ia mengetahui kabar yang semestinya membuatnya senang namun malah membuatnya murka seperti sekarang ini.

Beberapa orang yang duduk di samping kanan-kirinya nampak begitu khawatir melihat tuan mereka begitu marah seperti sekarang ini. " Tenanglah _daegam__[28]_, masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu."

" Ye, daegam Lee _Ijo__[29]_ benar, kita masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan hal itu. Saya jamin kali ini akan lebih efektif, _ kecemburuan akan lebih cepat menyulut api permusuhan, _daripada hal apapun_._ Jadi saya mohon agar anda bisa tenang.", kata Kim _Gongjo__[30]_.

" Kau benar, tidak seharusnya kita marah karena hal yang kita inginkan tidak bisa terjadi malam ini. Masih banyak waktu untuk menghancurkan gadis itu. Biarkan raja terus memberikan kasih sayang lebih pada gadis itu, dengan demikian _api permusuhan akan cepat menjalar_ dan kita tinggal membantunya untuk memperbesar api itu. Lalu apa yang kita harapkan akan tercapai."

" Ye, daegam. Biarkan Raja melakukan semua keinginannya saat ini. Biarkan ia bahagia sebelum akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang akan mencelakai gadis kesayangannya itu adalah orang terdekatnya sendiri. Hahahaha," kemudian mereka tertawa berasama dan saling menuangkan soju sampai pagi menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**Doryeonim : Tuan muda**

**Jeonha : Yang Mulia, panggilan khusus untuk raja**

**Animnida : bentuk lebih sopan dari aniyo, yang artinya tidak**

**Gyeotaejeon : paviliun Ratu**

**Wonsam : jubah yang digunakan putri saat upacara tertentu**

**Daenggi meori : gaya rambut kepang yang digunakan para gadis yang belum menikah, diikat dengan semacam pita yang disebut daenggi.**

**Daesu : semacam wig berbentuk mirip topi yang digunakan putri/ratu saat menikah, ataupun upacara tertentu.**

**Yejo : menteri upacara**

**Samwol : bulan maret**

**Baetsi daenggi : semacam bando yang digunakan para putri bangsawan**

**Haegum : alat musik semacam biola mungkin.**

**Kayagum : alat musik semacam kecapi**

**Tanso : seruling**

**Sajo : puisi kuno**

**Norigae : semacam liontin yang dipakai pada jaegori(bagian atas hanbok)**

**Abamama : panggilan ayah bagi para putra raja**

**Nain : dayang**

**Sang-gung : kepala dayang yang melayan putri/ratu/selir**

**Gongju aggashi : Tuan Putri**

**Ssauge-chima : chima yang dipakai sebagai kerudung**

**Jaegori : bagian atas hanbok**

**Chima : bagian rok hanbok**

**Yang : mata uang Joseon**

**Ottgoreum : pita hanbok**

**Sokbaji : bra**

**Sokchima : chima dalam**

**Gat : topi bepergian – biasanya yg ada maniknya utk bangsawan**

**Daegam : tuan, panggilan hormat**

**Ijo : menteri aparatur negara**

**Gongjo : menteri pekerjaan**

**Wow, ini aku update termasuknya cepet gak ya.? Aku harap si seperti seneng banget pas kemarin baca review dari reders-deul. Aku seeng banget karena di chapter kemarin yang review banyak, aku gak nyangka bisa dapet review sebanyak itu.**

**Oh ya, aku mau minta maaf karena di dua chapter kemarin banyak istilah korea yang gak aku kasih penjelasan, dan itu buat para readers kebingungan. Jeongmal mianhae ne,tapi aku janji dari chapter ini sampai selesai aku bakal kasih penjelasan singkatnya kok.**

**Oh ya, dari review kemarin yang aku baca kebanyakan banyak yang tanya ni, dan sekarang aku bakal jawab pertanyaan kalian.**

**Q : Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya anak kandung Kyuhyun atau bukan, atau perkataan Kyuhyun waktu itu cuma gertakan aja.?**

**A : soal itu nanti bakal dijelasin di chapter depan, atau mungkin di chapter 6.. pokonya nanti bakal aku jelasin diceritanya.**

**Q : anaknya Park Hajo itu Chanyeol kah.?**

**A : iya, Chanyeol anaknya Park Hajo.**

**Q : kenapa Kyungsoo harus dibunuh.? Kenapa bukan Kyuhyun .?**

**A : karena para menteri hanya ingin ada satu penerus tahta, yaitu Luhan. Mereka tidak ingin ada orang yang menyaingi Luhan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan nantinya.**

**Q : hadiah kelulusan itu, apa bener itu dari raja atau gak. ?**

**A : Kita tanya sama Jongin aja ne, sebenernya itu dari raja beneran atau bisa jadi dari Jongin sendiri.**

**Q : Kyungsoo itu putri yang tertukar sama Luhan.?**

**A : gak kok, dia gak ketuker sama Luhan. Secara perbedaan umurnya aja jauh kayak gitu, terus biasanya kalau dituker kan pasti yang nuker itu milih yang umurnya sama.**

**Buat yang minta Kaisoo momentnya banyak kayaknya gak bisa. Otakku mentok, bingung mau bikin moment apa buat mereka. Oh ya, buat kalian yang cemas sama Luhan karena ia kurang kasih sayang (?), tenang aja. Nanti diakhir mereka akan aku buat bahagia semua kok, terutama HunHan nanti yang udah aku bikin menderita di chapter awal ini.**

**BIG Thanks to :**

**exindira, zoldyk, bellafebrianti735 ,**wany, meCa, iyaimagine**, **

**kyungiNoru, lailatulmagfiroh16, **soora**, Hany Kwan**

**yixingcom, **wenwen, aqila,** kimrsoo520,**

**Kim Leera, Park Ri Rin, **kim kalkun, NH, Desta Soo

**Jangan lupa untuk review lagi, karena saya bener-bener butuh saran dan masukan dari readers-deul. Saya auhtor baru di ffn, jadi mohon bantuan dan dukungannya.**

**Oh ya, aku line 97, jadi kalian bisa panggil aku Noona, eonni atau cukup nama saja.**

**Kamsahamnida yeorobeum,**

**Review Juseyo.!**


	5. Chapter 5

Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Dua sosok pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu masih bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mencari alasan mengapa sosok yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya itu bisa berada di sini.

Sehun, sosok pemuda dalam balutan hanbok biru itu sesekali menoleh dan menatap tajam sosok disampingnya. Sosok pemuda hitam yang telah berhasil mendahuluinya datang kemari. Padahal Sehun sempat senang karena ia tahu bahwa pemuda hitam itu ditugaskan ke daerah perbatasan jadi dia bisa punya banyak waktu untuk mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata tugas di daerah perbatasan itu lebih cepat selesai dari pada yang ia duga. Dan bersiap-siaplah Oh Sehun, karena mulai sekarang sosok pemuda disampingmu itu tidak akan pergi jauh dari sosok gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur di dalam saat ini. Karena sosok di sampingmu itu telah mendodai tubuh gadismu dan tentu saja, ia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja mulai sekarang.

" Sebaiknya kau menjauhi _gongju aggashi_ mulai sekarang.", Jongin bergumam lirih.

Sehun mendengar hal itu dan menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum meremehkan kemudian berkata " Apa masalahmu Kim Jongin.? Hak apa yang kau punya sehingga kau bisa melarangku mendekati Kyungsoo huh.?"

" Ingatlah posisimu Sehun, kau tunangan putri mahkota. Apakah menurutmu orang-orang akan membiarkanmu begitu saja.? Apa kau pikir para menteri akan diam saja.? Pikirkan keselamatanmu."

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jongin, " Aku bisa menjaga diriku, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. Dan satu hal lagi, kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku mendekati Kyungsoo. Sebelum para Dewa memberikanku perintah untuk menjauhinya, aku tidak akan pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya."

Jongin mulai geram, ia berdiri dan menarik bagian depan hanbok pemuda didepannya itu, " Kim Sehun! Apa kau tidak berpikir akan keselamatan Kyungsoo.? Kyungsoo akan dalam bahaya besar jika kau melakukan hal bodoh. Ingat itu."

" Jangan panggil aku dengan nama sialan itu. Namaku Oh Sehun dan selamanya akan seperti itu. dan satu hal lagi, aku bisa melindungi Kyungsoo dengan tanganku sendiri." Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari hanboknya dengan kasar, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan sosok Jongin yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Cho/Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan, Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, little Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC / typo bertebaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga disambut dengan hangat oleh Kyuhyun – atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang ia sambut hangat - setibanya mereka memasuki gerbang istana. Kemudian mengajak mereka ke paviliun Kyungsoo untuk jamuan makan malam yang telah disiapkannya. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan semua kejadian di desa itu, hingga bagaimana ia bisa berhasil memikat hati rakyat.

Kyungsoo pun menceritakan semuanya, kecuali tragedi yang membuatnya hampir terbunuh tentunya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu pun terlihat sangat senang, ia sangat bangga akan putrinya itu. Kyuhyun bilang ia akan menyampaikan ini di dewan nanti dan akan membuat sedikit perayaan akan keberhasilannya.

Kyuhyun juga cukup senang dengan apa yang berhasil Jongin lakukan, waktu yang dijanjikannya sebulan bahkan masih tersisa beberapa hari dan itu membuatnya merasa begitu bangga memiliki seorang tangan kanan seperti Jongin ini. Muda, tampan, berbakat dan memiliki kekayaan. Itulah deskripsi dari seorang Kyuhyun kepada Jongin.

Berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Kyuhyun cenderung bersikap dingin pada Sehun kali ini. Memandang sosok calon menantunya itu dengan sedikit enggan, bagaimana mungkin sosok pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan perintahnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Kyuhyun memang tahu jelas bahwa diam-diam sosok pemuda albino itu menyukai putri angkatnya, ia juga tahu bahwa kedekatannya dengan Luhan semata-mata hanyalah sandiwara. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu semuanya. Tentu saja, ia punya mata-mata hebat yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

Kembali ke awal, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari mereka, Kyuhyun mengganti pokok pembicaraan. " Ini mengenai ulang tahun Luhan, aku berencana mengadakan acara sederhana di istana _Changgyeong__[31] _. Hanya perjamuan makan biasa dan mungkin akan ada sedikit hiburan saat kita disana, aku juga berniat mengundang beberapa menteri untuk hadir. Bagaimana menurut kalian.?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, " ye _Abamama_, itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Mengingat kelaparan yang sedang melanda beberapa daerah itu bisa dibilang cukup."

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus segera ke daejeon sekarang. Kau ikut aku Jongin.", ajak Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap heran ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, " Ada apa denganmu oppa.? Kulihat kau dan mahkluk hitam itu saling menghindar. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian.?"

" Ani, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap dingin seperti itu." Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, " Kajja temani oppa mencari hadiah. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, persiapan ke istana _Changgyeong_ biasanya memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kajja.!"

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pelan sebelum tangannya di seret secara paksa oleh Sehun. Namun tersenyum beberapa detik setelahnya saat ia menyadari Sehun tengah menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Keluarga kerajaan serta beberapa menteri ikut dalam perjalanan menuju istana Changgyeong kali ini. Tentu saja ini untuk menghormati hari ulang tahun putri mahkota mereka. Jongin serta serta jendral Choi berada di barisan depan arak-arakan keluarga kerajaan ini. Diikuti oleh para prajurit khusus istana yang menunggangi kuda mereka, dibarisan selanjutnya raja serta keluarga kerajaan lainnya dan barisan paling akhir adalah para dayang istana.

Perjalana dari ibukota menuju istana Changgyeong memakan waktu sehari penuh. Maklum saja, letak istana Changgyeong yang berada di atas bukit membuat perjalanan cukup tersendat. Namun setelah sampai di sana, semuanya akan terbayar. Lelah dan suntuk karena perjalanan akan terobati dengan panorama yang tersaji di istana Changgyeong. Letaknya yang berada di atas bukit membuat kita bisa melihat keindahan Hanyang dari sini, jangan lupakan deretan pegunungan yang membentang di belakan bukit. Perkebunan apel yang berada di sisi timur istana, serta kolam pemandian yang di belakang istana adalah beberapa gambaran akan apa yang bisa kita nikmati disni. Jadi tidak salah jika raja menyebut ini 'istana musim panas' yang digunakan untuk berlibur.

Jongin turun dari kuda pertama kali untuk membantu Raja keluar dari tandunya. Setelah itu membimbing anggota keluarga istana lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam dan membagikan kamar. Kyungsoo sempat kecewa saat mendengar bahwa dirinya tidak sekamar dengan eonninya itu. Padahal ia sangat menginginkannya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak berbincang dengan eonni cantiknya itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Malam harinya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya karena ia tidak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa sesuatu tengah mengusik hatinya saat ini. Kyungsoo tengah duduk di bawah naungan pohon apel besar di samping kiri istana, menikmati cahaya rembulan yang begitu indah. " Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyung.?", sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan indahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok orang yang di kaguminya tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

" Bolehkah aku duduk.?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya. " 'Bulan' memang indah." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba, " Tapi ada yang lebih indah dari pada bulan, malam ini." Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Sehun heran.

" Kau tahu Kyungsoo, meskipun orang-orang mengatakan bahwa 'bulan' itu indah, tapi bagiku," Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya, kemudian menatap wjah Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memandang dirinya, " Kau lebih indah. Kau adalah yang terindah."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Terlebih kepadanya, ia hanya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah seorang yang ahli dalam bidang sastra, tapi tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mempraktekan gombalan-gombalan dari buku yang dipelajarinya itu pada dirinya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sempat melayang dan pipinya merona saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu, tapi untunglah saat ini malam hari sehingga Sehun tidak melihat rona di pipinya.

" Ehem.. oppa sedang belajar untuk merayu eonni hmm..? aku rasa eonni tidak suka dengan rayuan seperti itu.", ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Sungguh, walaupun ia mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sehun, tapi ia masih memiliki sedikit akal sehat. Sehun adalah tunangan dari eonninya jadi tidak mungkin kan jika Sehun sedang berusaha merayunya.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, matanya membelalak lebar, bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Sehun baenar-benar heran dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu, jelas-jelas saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersama, jadi bagaimana mungkin Sehun merayu gadis lain.

" Aigoo, jadi kau pikir aku sedang berusaha merayu Luhan dan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan. Begitu.?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya polos.

" Aish, Kyungsoo.. kau membuatnya semakin sulit." Sehun menggeram kesal, dicabutnya beberapa helai rumput disamping tempatnya duduk. Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun seperti itu hanya mengernyit heran, ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan maksud perkataan Sehun. " Op..oppa, apa aku membuat kesalahan.?" Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tatapan polosnya, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun.

" A..aniyo, tentu saja kau tidak membuat kesalahan." Sehun mengusak pelan surai coklat Kyungsoo, " Jja, tidurlah. Ini sudah larut, kau akan sakit jika terus berada di sini." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Kyungsoo masih saja berada di tempatnya. Duduk termangu sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi di cium Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Marah karena telah dengan beraninya menodai pipinya yang mulus, namun ada juga sebersit kebahagian saat ia melakukannya. Tak apalah pipinya di nodai, itupun oleh orang yang ia sukai. Kemudian, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

Sementara di tempat berbeda, dua orang berbeda gender itu terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Seorang dari mereka berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk tadi, sementara seorang lagi tengah berdiri di samping aula istana. Mata kedua orang itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, terutama sosok yang tengah berdiri di samping aula yang saat ini tanpa sadar tengah meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur melihat kejadian itu. Orang yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini, dan orang yang di cintainya mencium gadis lain. Bahkan dirinya dan pemuda itu tak pernah melakukan skinship lebih dari genggaman tangan dan pelukan singkat yang dilakukannya saat bersandiwara. Mata rusa itu kini tertuju pada sosok gadis yang tengah memegangi sebelah pipinya dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. " Aku membencimu Kyungsoo.!" geramnya disela-sela tangsinya, kemudian dia berlalu pergi.

Sementara seorang di depan gerbang itu, ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Hanya ada kekecewaan di hatinya, terlebih pada sosok pemuda yang mencium gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, netra pemuda itu menangkap sosok lain tengah berdiri di samping aula, kedua tangannya mengepal kesal. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa sosok dalam balutan hanbok tidur berwarna putih itu menangis.

" Kau hanya akan membuatnya dalam posisi yang sulit Hun-ah, kau akan membuatnya terluka dengan membiarkannya berada disisimu. Namun, jika kau bisa membuatnya terus tersenyum seperti malam ini, aku akan membiarkannya dan berusaha semampuku untuk membantu kalian berdua. Tapi, jika kau melakukan sebaliknya, jika kau tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu, kau akan mati di tanganku Kim Sehun."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Perjamuan makan yang dilaksanakan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Luhan dilakuakan lima hari setelah kedatangan mereka. Aula istana disulap menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan lampion merah, meja-meja kecil tempat disajikannya makanan nantinya, matras untuk duduk, serta pot-pot bunga mawar serta anyelir di setiap sudut yang masih tersisa dari aula itu.

Para dayang serta prajurit istana adalah orang-orang yang terlihat paling sibuk saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, sebagian dari mereka harus memasak hidangan untuk acara jamuan, beberapa yang lainnya mengatur dekorasi aula sedangkan sebagian yang lainnya menyeleksi dan memeriksa hadiah yang dikirimkan rakyat untuk sang putri mahkota mereka. Rakyat nampaknya sangat mrnyukai sosok putri mereka itu, sehingga mereka mau menyisihkan sebagian dari uang mereka untuk membeli hadiah kepada Luhan.

Para tamu undangan, khususnya para menteri dan kaum _yangban__[32]_ datang saat sore hari. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga membawa serta keluarga mereka dalam acara jamuan kali ini. Raja tidak menolak hal itu memang, karena uang yang digunakan untuk penyelenggaraan acara ini murni dari miliknya sendiri. Bukan diambil dari pajak dan upeti yang diminta dari rakyat.

Baekhyun datang bersama keluarganya serta seorang pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan hanbok sutra dari Ming yang mahal. Mereka disambut oleh Kyungsoo yang dengan suka rela bersedia menjadi penyambut tamu undangan. Keduanya tersenyum cerah saat menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat menyapa sosok pemuda tinggi yang dibawa Baekhyun itu. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam ria saat mengetahui sosok pemuda itu adalah kakak ipar Baekhyun, Yi Fan.

Setelah kedatangan keluarga Byun, Park Hajo datang dengan membawa anak laki-lakinya yang diketahui Kyungsoo bernama Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah sosok pemuda tinggi dengan telinga lebar serta wajah datar. Kyungsoo yang bahkan saat itu telah menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan dari pemuda itu. Kyungsoo cukup heran mengapa sosok pria dengan senyum angelic seperti Park Hajo itu bisa memiliki seorang anak yang berkebalikan sifat dengannya. *Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Park Hajo dkk adalah orang yang sebenarnya menolak kehadiran dirinya dan berniat membunuhnya. Sifat Park Hajo yang seolah-olah ramah pada Kyungsoo juga membuat gadis itu mengira jika orang yang berniat membunuhnya itu adalah orang baik.*

Setelah semua tamu datang, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Memakai hanbok yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya waktu itu. Sebuah hanbok yang dimana bahannya adalah sutra yang dikirim langsung dari India, begitu kata Kyuhyun waktu itu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan hanbok yang dikenakannya tadi, lalu menggantinya dengan _dangui__[33]_ merah muda itu dan chima biru muda yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Rambutnya kembali di tata oleh Minseok agar terlihat lebih indah. Kali ini ia tidak mengenakan daenggi merah emasnya, melainkan daenggi yang diberikan Sehun sebagai hadiah kelulusan waktu itu yang berwarna biru dengan sulaman perak. Memakai baetsi daenggi resminya, dan tak lupa memakai _cheopji__[34]_ bunga untuk mempermanis penampilannya. _Norigae_ kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda –yang dibelinya bersama Jongin - ia sematkan di ottgoerum danguinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemudian berjalan bersama Minseok ke aula utama.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan berjalan bersama dayangnya dengan anggun menuju aula utama. Senyum tak henti-hentinya ia tebarkan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hariku, hari yang sangat sempurna untukku. Begitulah yang dipikirkannya. Tapi memang benar demikian, Luhan mendapatkan hadiah aksesoris untuk hanboknya dari Sehun, ditambah lagi dengan sebuah sajo yang dibuat tangan sendiri oleh Sehun. Luhan benar-benar menyukai hadiah dari Sehun itu. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Selir _Su-ui__[35]_ memberikannya hanbok mewah yang sangat cantik yang saat ini ia kenakan. Hanbok itu adalah hanbok yang dikenakannya malam ini. Terdiri dari dangui putih gading dengan motif bunga lotus merah jambu di sepanjang lengannya, serta chima berwarna biru laut yang terlihat sederhana namun sangat indah. Yang membuatnya tidak menyangka sama sekali adalah Jongin yang memberinya sebuah patung dada ukuran sedang yang ternyata adalah sosok refleksi dari dirinya. Luhan benar-benar menyukai hal itu.

Kyungsoo memberi hormat pada Luhan saat dirinya bertemu di lorong istana, tersenyum manis ke arahnya, " Saengil chukkae ne unnie. Aku harap kau bisa terus tersenyum dan bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Tetap diberi kesehatan dan juga umur panjang," Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah kepadanya.

Luhan memandang Kyungsoo sinis. Melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Kemudian menatap bingkisan yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya, lalu menepisnya sehingga bingkisan itu terjatuh. " Kau ingin menyaingiku di hari istimewaku ini huh.? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu Kyungsoo ya.!"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya, ia tidak menyangka unnienya itu akan bereaksi seperti ini. " Kau, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu memakai pakaian mewah itu. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mengenakan itu.! dasar gadis penggoda.!"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak bereaksi Luhan kembali bertindak. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga membuatnya terjerembab di tanah. Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan,kakinya entah bagaimana bisa terkilir seperti ini.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya, dan sekarang kau juga pantas mendapatkan ini." tangan Luhan sudah bersiap-siap menampar Kyungsoo saat ini, tinggal beberapa detik lagi sebelum tangan mungil itu mendart di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari Luhan akan menamparnya hanya terdiam dan memejamkan mata.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Dan, " Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan Luhan.?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan keduanya. Luhan segera membenarkan posisinya begitu menyadari sosok Sehun dan Jongin tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sehun mendekati sosok Kyungsoo dan berniat membantunya berdiri. Namun begitu menyadari tatapan mematikan Luhan, Kyungsoo segera menepis uluran tangan Sehun itu kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri namun gagal. Sekali lagi Sehun ingin membantu Kyungsoo, namun seperti yang sebelumnya ia menolak. Jongin yang menyadari situasinya bergerak gesit untuk membantu Kyungsoo dan segera membawanya kembali ke dalam untuk membebat kakinya.

Selepas kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Sehun memungut bingkisan yang tergeletak di tanah, " Apa yang menurutmu kau lakukan Luhan.?"

" A..aaku, aku kesal padanya oppa. Dia berani menandingi kecantikanku dihari bahagiaku ini. aku tidak terima itu.!"

" Tak ada alasan untuk melakukan sampai sekejam itu Lu. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo membuat hadiah untukmu sampai ia merelakan waktu tidurnya selama berhari-hari, ia sangat ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu. Tapi kau malah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Aku kecewa padamu Lu.!", ujar Sehun kemudian ia berbalik untuk menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

" Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan oppa. Semuanya telah direnggut dariku, posisiku di hati rakyat, kasih sayang Abamama, dan sekarang bahkan perhatianmu pun sudah teralihkan pada gadis itu. Lalu apa yang aku miliki sakarang oppa.? Saat ini, satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu. Tapi kau pun sekarang berbalik pada Kyungsoo kan.? Hiks..hiks. Ingat oppa, kau tunanganku, dan selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku" Luhan terisak kecil.

Sehun yang mendengar itu semua berjalan kembali ke arah Luhan, mendekati sosok gadis yang tengah terisak itu. membelai pipinya pelan serta menghapus air matanya kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga kiri Luhan, lalu bergumam lirih, " Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Luhan sebelum pertunangan kita dilaksanakan dan, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bersandiwara lagi denganmu, aku akan mengakhirnya sekarang. Ah aku hampir lupa, jika kau berani menyentuh Kyungsoo seujung rambut pun kau akan berhadapan denganku Cho Luhan."

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang kini terisak semakin keras. Luhan terduduk di tanah tempatnya berpijak, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Orang yang dicintainya berani bicara seperti itu. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan sosok ayahnya yang direbut oleh Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin Sehun juga diambil darinya. Luhan bangkit dari keterpurukannya, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, " Aku akan mengambil apa yang telah kau rebut dariku Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Camkan itu.!"

" Kau butuh bantuan nona Lu, dan dengan senang hati kami akan membantumu.", Luhan berbalik dan mendapati beberapa orang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Orang-orang itu tersenyum pada Luhan, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya menyerigai pada Luhan.

" Kami akan membantu anda _gongju_."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di aula. Setaip mata memandang heran ke arah mereka, terutama Baekhyun yang menyadari cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang berbeda dari tadi sore. Dengan langkah hat-hati serta, dan sedikit dibantu Jongin, Kyungsoo menghampiri singgasana Raja dan memberikan hormat sebelum duduk di kursinya yang terletak tepat di bawah singgasana. Kyuhyun sempat mengernyit heran akan perubahan Kyungsoo itu, sempat memberikan Jongin glare mematikan karena menyangka Jongin lah yang membuat putrinya seperti itu. Namun saat Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sempat terjatuh dari tangga karena kelalaiannya sendiri, Kyuhyun sedikit lega dan berkata bahwa Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati setelahnya.

Luhan datang beberapa saat kemudian bersama Selir Jung disampingnya. Keduanya nampak terlihat sangat akrab kali ini, entah kenapa itu membuat mata yang memandang mereka sedikit mengernyit heran. Pasalnya sudah menjadi perbincangan publik bahwa kedua sosok wanita cantik itu tidak pernah akur. Luhan yang menganggap bahwa Selir Jung itu berniat mengambil posisi ibunya sebagai seorang ratu, terus saja menolak dan mengabaikan sosok wanita cantik yang dipilih Kyuhyun untuk menjadi selirnya itu. Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah membalas sapaan dari wanita itu, dan cenderung menghindarinya seolah ia masih saja melakukan penolakan atas pengangkatan Selir Jung itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu terlihat sangat bahagia, sudah lama ia menantikan saat-saat ini. Melihat dua sosok yang disayanginya itu rukun dan harmonis. Kyuhyun segera turun dan menghampiri Luhan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di samping kanannya. Luhan menolak, ia mendekati meja Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya, " Kyungie-ya, mianhaeyo. Unnie minta maaf soal tadi ne.?"

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget, namun ia mengangguk kepada Luhan, " Gwencashimnika unnie. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

" Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu.?"

" Ne.?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu duduk disampingnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah temu undangan lainnya dan menyeringai ke arah Selir Jung. Jongin yang duduk disamping Luhan rupanya telah mencium gelagat aneh dari sosok putri mahkota itu, ia curiga jika ini hanyalah sandiwaranya. Mengingat Luhan adalah aktris yang sangat handal. Tapi ia diam, melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum bahagia karena sekarang Luhan sudah kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi sosok unnie yang Kyungsoo rindukan.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jauh dari kerumunan yang kini sedang menikmati tarian Mugo, seorang pemuda tinggi bersama seorang pria paruh baya tengah berdebat hebat. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari gestur yang mereka tunjukkan dan nada yang mereka gunakan. Terlebih sang pemuda yang nampaknya sangat marah dengan keputusan pria paruh baya itu.

" Kau harus melakukannya atau aku akan menikahkanmu dengan gadis pilihanku itu.!", ancam sang pria paruh baya.

" Mwo.? Kenapa harus aku.? Kenapa tidak orang suruhanmu saja abonim.? Kenapa.?"

" Ini untuk menunjukkan kebaktianmu pada orang tua dan juga kelompokmu. Kau harus melakukannya atau aku akan membunuh gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.?"

" Abonim.! Jangan bawa-bawa Baekhyun dalam permasalahan ini, aku mohon jangan lukai dia. Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi kumohon jangan sentuh Baekhyun-ku.", lirihnya.

" Kalau begitu lakukanlah tugasmu, dekati dia dan," pria paruh baya itu mendekati sosok anaknya itu, kemudian berbisik, " bunuh dia.", kemudian membenarkan posisinya seperti semulai. "Tapi kau tenang saja, ini hanya rencana cadangan jika rencana awal kita tidak berhasil. Nikmatilah waktumu bersama gadismu itu selagi bisa." Pria itu menepuk bahu anaknya kemudian berjalan ke arah aula untuk melihat pertunjukan tari mugo yang sangat langka.

Sementara sosok pemuda itu, ia menatap sosok ayahnya dengan tatapan kebencian, " Haruskah aku melakukan ini.? mengkhianati teman-teman dan kekasihku sendiri.?"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jamuan makan itu berlangsung tanpa halangan sedikit pun, babhkan cenderung berkesan bagi sebagian orang. Seperti Baekhyun misalnya, di jamuan makan malam itu akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang mempunyai kesibukan luar biasa. Menghabiskan waktu berdua - tentu saja dengan mencuri-curi waktu – untuk melepaskan kerinduan dihati mereka yang sudah seperti gunung. Untuk Kyungsoo, malam itu merupakan salah satu malam terbaik untuknya, Luhan kembali baik seperti dulu dan mendapatkan pujian dari para tamu akan kesuksesannya memikat hati rakyat menjadi hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Sehari setelah jamuan itu, raja serta para menteri kembali ke istana karena ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan. Hal itu juga berkaitan dengan petisi yang baru-baru ini diajukan oleh sarjana sunkyungkwan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke ibukota untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Sementara para Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap berada di istana Changgeyeong. Menghabiskan musim semi yang indah di istana yang indah pula. Seperti sekarang ini, para namja sedang mengadakan lomba panahan yang dimana pemenangnya nanti akan dibiarkan untuk memilih salah seorang gadis untuk mereka ajak ke tempat yang telah para namja pilih tentunya. Sementara para gadis tengah duduk gelisah di gazebo yang tak jauh dari arena tempat para namja mengadakan panahan. Gelisah karena mereka benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang memenagkan perlombaan itu dan sedikit berharap bahwa namja merekalah yang akan memenangkannya sehingga mereka bisa kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya lomba itu berakhir dengan nilai seri dari Jongin dan Sehun. Sehingga mereka memtuskan untuk mengadakan pretandingan ulang untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Setelah dilakukan tiga kali tembakan, akhirnya keluarlah seseorang sebagai pemenang. Sosok itu, dalam balutan hanbok abu-abunya, berjalan gontai ke arah gazebo para gadis. mata hezelnya menatap tajam gadis yang duduk di tengah. Semakin mendekat, dekat dan akhirnya ia menarik tangan gadis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya tanpa melepaskan kain hitam yang menutupi matanya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Someone PoV

Aku begitu tersentak saat menyadari seseorang mneyeretku secara paksa. Sungguh, ini benar-benar menakutkan bagiku. Tidak mengetahui siapa yang mengajakmu dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah masalah besar. Bagaimana jika orang yang kini tengah menyeretku itu orang yang selama ini kuhindari. Oh, kenapa unnie harus melakukan hal semacam ini sih. Ish, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku merasakan orang itu membawaku menjauh dari lingkungan istana, aku bisa merasakannya karena suasana semakin sepi. Dan hawa yang mulai dingin, kurasa aku dibawa ke tengah hutan yang berada dibelakang istana. Astaga, hutan.? Orang macam apa yang membawa seorang gadis ke tengah hutan seperti ini. Ish, jika dia melepaskan kain penutup mata ini nantinya, aku akan menendangnya keras-keras.

Kami berhenti, itulah yang kurasakan. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku. Lantas kemudian aku merasakan ia berada begitu dekat denganku sehingga aku bisa merasaka desahan napasnya.

Pluk..

Kain enutup mataku terjatuh, kemudian secara perlahan aku mulai membuka mata. Aku begitu kaget saat menyadari siapa sosok yang berada di depanku saat ini. Sosok yang berusaha ia hindari. Astaga, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kenapa para dewa tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup tenang.?

" Aku akan berenang di sana," tunjukknya pada sebuah suangai cukup besar dengan air terjun diatasnya. Sebuah tempat indah yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Yeah, mungkin karena sejak kecil aku tidak pernah keluar dari istana.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan.? Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari.?", tanyaku.

" Salahkan dua pria mesum itu, mungkin mereka akan berpikir jika mereka menang dan membawa mereka ke sini, mungkin saja mereka bisa melihat tubuh gadis mereka." ia mengedikkan bahunya sekilas kemudian mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu, aku memutuskan untuk berbalik karena tidak mau menodai kesucian mataku, " entahlah, aku pun tak tahu. Sudahlah, aku akan berenang sekarang. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh air di sungai seperti ini."

Ish, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, tidak mungkin kan aku hanya duduk disini dan menunggunya kembali. Aish, Kim Jongin kau! Argh, kau membuatku kesal.!

Someone PoV end

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Author PoV

Merasa bosan, gKyungsoo memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan di hutan. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kupu-kupu dengan sayap biru indah sedang hinggap di atas bunga mawar merah yang sedang mekar. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kupu-kupu itu, berniat menangkap kupu-kupu cantik itu.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Hup, Kyungsoo sampai ditempat kupu-kupu cantik itu, kupu-kupu tersebut terbang menjauh. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin kehilangan kupu-kupu itu pun berlari untuk mengejarnya. Begitu terbuai akan kupu-kupu cantik itu, Kyungsoo sampai tidak menyadari jika dirinya kini tengah berada di atas tebing tepat disamping air terjun setinggi 10 meter itu.

Jongin telah menyelesaikan acara renangnya dan bergegas untuk berpakaian dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Namun naas, ketika ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, Kyungsoo tidak ada. Jongin mengelilingi area sekitar namun tetap tidak menemukannya. Hingga ia akhirnya kembali dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di atas tebing yang mengarah ke air terjun. Jongin yang begitu syok, menjerit memanggil sosok gadis itu.

" Kyungsoo.!", merasa seseorang memanggilnya Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya takut. " cepat turun, apa yang kau lakukan disana.?" Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongin, kemudian ia menatap ke bawahnya. Kyungsoo takut saat ini, ia benar-benar takut. Ia takut ketinggian dan ia tidak bisa berenang. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku takut._

" Kyungsoo, acepat turun.!", suara Jongin kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

" Aku takut ketinggian, kakiku lemas Jongin. Hiks," Kyungsoo menjerit putus asa saat ini.

" Tetaplah ditempatmu. Jangan bergerak sampai aku sampai ditempatmu.!" Jongin kemudian berlari ke arah tebing itu. pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini, _bagaimana bisa gadis yang takut ketinggian bisa berada di tebing seperti itu._

Kyungsoo berdiri membelakangi tebing saat ini, menatap lurus ke depan. Berharap Jongin cepat sampai dan membawanya turun. Saat ia melihat Jongin yang sudah hampir sampai, ia tersenyum lega. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menjerit. Dan beberapa detik kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Jongin semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya sampai dipuncak tebing. Matanya membelalak tatkala ia tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo ditempatnya berdiri tadi. Kemudian Jongin berlari ke bibir tebing dan mendapati sepatu kiri Kyungsoo yang tertinggal. Jongin semakin frustasi, ia melihat ke arah bawah dan mendapati gelembung-gelembung udara bermunculan tepat dibawah tebing.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin sudah membawa Kyungsoo ke tepian saat ini. Membaringkan Kyungsoo di rerumputan kemudian menepuk-nempuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan untuk menyadarkannya. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Jongin mulai frustrasi saat ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak kunjung bangun juga.

Kemudian ia teringat akan satu hal, namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng pelan. _Ini gila, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu Jongin._, batinnya, kemudian melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang bibirnya mulai membiru, napasnya mulai memendek. Ia akan mati jika Jongin tidak mengeluarkan air yang sempat masuk ke paru-parunya tadi.

Jongin mengirup napas kuat-kuat, kemudian membuangnya kasar_. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini._ Jongin menempatkan tangan kirinya pada dahi Kyungsoo, kemudian mendongakkan sedikit kepala gadis itu ke belakang. Menjepit hidung Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya tadi, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan –dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu – akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Kyungsoo lalu menghembuskan napas pada mulutnya. Kemudian kepalanya turun ke arah dada untuk mengecek detak jantung Kyungsoo. Menekan bagian tengah dada gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Melihat tidak mata Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam seperti itu, Jongin melakukan hal yang sama hingga 5 kali. Dan pada percobaannya yang ke enam, Kyungsoo terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dar dalam mulut serta hidungnya. Jongin terduduk lemas ditempatnya, perasaan lega menjalari dirinya. _Syukurlah, akhirnya ia sadar_.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan mendapati wajah Jongin di atas wajahnya. Kemudian bergumam, " Kau gila.! Aku membencimu.", dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Jongin menggeleng pelan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan membawanya kembali ke istana.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang bersama Sehun saat ini, duduk di gazebo sembari memadangi matahari yang kini hampir terbenam. Hari ini adalah dua hari setelah Kyungsoo tenggelam di sungai dan kejadian dimana Jongin melakukan pertolongan pertama untuknya. Kyungsoo samar-samar mengingat kejadian itu, hanya bagian akhir memang. Satu hal yang dapat Kyungsoo simpulkan saat ini tentang kejadian itu. Satu, Jonginlah menyelamatkannya. Kedua, Jongin menyelamatkannya dengan cara menempelkan bibir laknatnya itu pada bibir mungilnya yang masih suci – Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan itu kembali -, oh astaga bibirnya. Dan yang ketiga, ciuman pertama Kyungsoo diambil secara tidak sengaja oleh pemuda hitam itu. Ugh, sungguh menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.!

" Kyung, kau tak apa.?", tanya Sehun saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi jijik dan ngeri.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya, " Gwenchana, aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi oppa."

" Benarkah, apa yang kau pikirkan.? Kau memikirkanku ya.? Benarkan.?" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyungsoo.

" A..aniyo. tentu saja tidak." Kyungsoo tergagap.

" **Aku tahu selama ini kau memperhatikanku. Kau menyukaiku kan.?" goda Sehun.**

" **Tentu saja tidak. Kau itu milik Luhan eonni, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu oppa."**

" **Benarkah, lalu bagaimana jika perasaanmu terbalas. Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu.?"**

" **Kau sungguh lucu oppa." Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.**

" Aku serius Kyung, bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu.?" Kyungsoo tersentak, ia kemudian menatap mata Sehun. Tatapan yang aneh, Sehun tidak pernah menatapnya sedalam ini. Jadi, apakah benar jika Sehun juga menyukainya, perasaannya terbalas.?

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo memang sudah lama menyimpan rasa suka pada sosok Sehun yang perhatian padanya. Mampu membuatnya tertawa dan membuatnya nyaman. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyukai sosok pemuda albino itu, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, kemudian kejadian di lorong istana itu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Namun saat mengingat bahwa sosok pemuda dihadapannya itu milik eonninya, Kyungsoo mulai sedikit berpikir bahwa hal ini sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Mencintai orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya, mencintai sosok yang dicintai kakak perempuannya sendiri, bukankah ini tidak boleh dilakukan. Mengingat pula bahwa posisi Luhan yang merupakan putri mahkota, membuat Kyungsoo semakin menguburkan keinginannya itu. Namun disisi lain hatinya berkata sebaliknya, Sehun masih belum terikat benang perkawinan jadi Kyungsoo masih punya harapan bukan. Lalu perkataan Sehun barusan, bukankah itu akan semakin memperbesar kesempatan dan peluangnya.

" Kyungsoo.?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

" Emmm, mollayo oppa. Ah, kemana manusia hitam itu oppa.? Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihatnya.?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak suka jika terjebak di situasi seperti ini, memilih kebahagiannya sendiri atau kebahagian orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Sehun mendesah kecil, ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo masih ragu. Mungkin ini juga karena status hubungannya dengan Luhan. Jika saja ia bukan tunangan Luhan, mungkinkah Kyungsoo akan menerimanya.? _Ah, mungkin saja. Jika seperti itu, aku benar-benar menunjukkan kesungguhanku padanya. Ya itu harus._

" Manusia hitam itu demam, sejak malam ia pulang dengan membawamu dalam keadaan pingsan kemarin itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mengunjunginya saat ini," Sehun terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, " Ini aneh. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, dan setahuku ia tak pernah sakit. Demam pun ia tak pernah. Ini benar-benar aneh."

" Mwo.?"

" Kyung, sebenarnya apa yang kemarin terjadi. Kemarin kau pingsan, dan Jongin demam setelahnya. Apa kalian mendapatkan kutukan dari seseorang.?"

" Aa..aniyo oppa, sebenarnya kemarin aku terjatuh dari atas tebing dan tenggelam di sungai. Dan manusia hitam itu menolongku, ia. ." Kyungsoo ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar, ia benar-benar ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita Kyungsoo itu. " Jongin kenapa Kyung.? Ayo lanjutkan.!"

" dia.. dia memberiku napas buatan saat aku pingsan." Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia berkata seperti itu. Kau bodoh Kyungsoo, Sehun baru saja bilang jika ia menyukaimu dan kau dengan seenak hati bilang bahwa kau berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Astaga,

" Mwo.!" Mata Sehun membelalak lebar. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah istana.

" Oppa.! Tunggu penjelasanku, kau mau kemana.?", Kyungsoo mencoba berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah jauh di depannya.

" Aku akan membunuh manusia hitam itu.!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**Changgeyong : istana musim panas, biasa dikunjungi raja saat ia ingin sedikit hiburan dan menghindari politik istana.**

**Dangui : bagian atas hanbok (sama seperti jaegori, bedanya adalah jika dangui menutupi hanbok hingga bagian pusar, sedangkan jaegori hanya sebatas dada), tergolong mewah dan dipakai oleh para putri, dan keluarga kerajaan.**

**Cheopji : konde kecil yang di pakai di sisi kepala, bentuknya bunga/kupu-kupu, terbuat dari logam emas, perak ataupun batu seperti giok.**

**Yangban : kaum bangsawan, terdiri dari kamu birokrat dan pejabat militer**

**Su-ui : gelar untuk selir tingkat dua, gelar Selir Jung.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeosonghamnida, maafkan aku. Chaper ini memang benar-benar sulit untuk dikerjakan, tidak seperti chapter kemarin yang jadi dalam waktu cepet. Maafkan aku readers-nim, jika chapter ini mengecewakan kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, maaf karena terlambat update. Moodku memburuk akhir-akhir ini. dan entah kenapa aku juga jadi males buat nglanjutin ff ini. Ide buat nulis ilang semua.**

**Tapi aku seneng banget dapat respon luar biasa dari kalian, aku seneng banget. Itu terbukti dari review yang kalian berikan kemarin. Ah, kamsahamnida yeorobeum.!**

**Oh ya, aku mau tanya nih.. kalian baca ff ini itu feelnya dapet gak.? Pasti gak dapet ya.? Tolong dimaklumi saja ya, aku kan author baru. Jadi belum bisa buat ff sebagus karya author lainnya.**

**Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran untuk saya, karena dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya. Maafkan saya karena saya tidak bisa memberikan balasan review kalian satu persatu, jeosonghamnida. Tapi, aku tetep baca review kalian kok. Dan aku seneng banget,**

**Aku gak mau banyak bicara lagi, ini yang terakhir dari aku.**

**SEKALI LAGI BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH BACA FF INI,**

**ESPECIALY TO REVIEWERS:**

Kyungin14 | Sena|wany |**ayp|yixingcom |bellafebrianti735 |aqila k |**meCa |**fennyhrtn |cyanxclalu1 |exindira |mrblackJ |kyungiNoru |**Cahaya anjani |**lailatulmagfiroh16 |**NH |**Kim Leera |DJ 100 |**Atinaa Kaisoo | **Hany Kwan | kimrsoo520 |ruixi |**Guest |xoxogil

**Dan buat para SIDERS yang masih berkeliaran, tolong nampakkan diri kalian.**

**Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ramadhan.**

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin **

**Kamsahamnida yeorobeum,**

**Review Juseyo.!**


	6. Chapter 6 a

Sosok wanita cantik dalam balutan hanbok sutra sederhananya tengah duduk sembari menanti sosok orang-orang yang ia undang untuk datang kemari. Sesekali membenarkan posisi duduknya serta chimanya. Sosok wanita dalam balutan jaegori ungu dan chima abu-abu itu mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang membuatnya menunggu. Jika ini bukan masalah yang sangat penting dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh meninggalkan istana dan pergi ke tempat kumuh seperti ini.

Sosok wanita itu menoleh pada sosok perempuan lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Menanyakan penampilannya yang begitu sempurna itu padanya. Sosok wanita yang mengenakan hanbok hijau itu mendekat dan membenarkan _binyeo_ perak wanita itu dalam rambutnya yang dibentuk _is jjeokjin meori_ . Kemudian tersenyum dan kembali duduk di belakang sang wanita.

Satu persatu orang akhirnya datang dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Terhitung sudah sepuluh orang yang hadir saat ini. Wanita hanbok ungu itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia belum menemukan sosok yang di nantinya. Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis cantik dengan hanbok sederhananya melangkah dan memasuki ruangan itu, memberi hormat kepada para tamu kemudian duduk disamping wanita hanbok biru.

" Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah hadir, aku akan mengutarakan niatanku saat ini. Ini mengenai gadis itu, dan karena sosok putri telah bergabung bersama kita. Mari kita persilahkan beliau untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya akan masalah ini," wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada sosok gadis muda disebelahnya.

Gadis itu memandang para tamu yang berada diruangan, menarik napas panjang kemudian memejamkan mata, " Aku hanya ingin gadis itu disingkirkan dari istana.! Jangan gunakan cara kotor seperti mengirimkan pembunuh. Buat ia keluar dengan dasar protekoler kerajaan. Aku tidak ingin _Abamama_ mencurigai kita, terutama pada Park _Hajo_ serta _Su-ui Mama_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Cho/Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as King Joseon**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan, Chanbaek.?**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, little Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC / typo bertebaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok gadis dalam balutan _dangui_ merah jambu dengan _chima_ merah marun itu nampak mendengus kesal pada sosok pemuda di depannya saat ini. Sosok yang membuat luka akibat kakinya yang terkilir dulu kembali sakit dan mengalami peradangan sekarang ini.

Sementara sosok pemuda yang kini tengah membalut kembali pergelangan gadis itu terus saja mengumamkan maaf disela-sela pekerjaannya. Pemuda itu – Sehun – sangat merasa bersalah melihat kondisi gadis yang disukainya itu sakit akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa lalali menjaga keselamatan gadisnya itu.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo cemas, sejak ia membalut luka gadis itu, Kyungsoo tak beruara ataupun berteriak kesakitan saat dirinya tak sengaja mengubah posisi kaki gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini, tapi yang jelas Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri.

" Kyungie-ya, jebal tolong maafkan oppa ne.? Kau memaafkan oppa kan.?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memohon padanya. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh ia masih kesal pada sosok pemuda albino itu. kesal bukan karena ia menyebabkan Kyungsoo seperti ini, melainkan kesal karena sikap arogan dan cemburunnya yang entah bagaimana membuat gadis itu muak. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana jika dirinya tidak terjatuh seperti ini saat mengejar Sehun, bisa dipastikan bahwa Sehun akan berbuat sesuatu pada Jongin – tapi Kyungsoo tidak begitu yakin jika Sehun sampai berani membunuh Jongin, mereka bersahabat bukan.?

Sehun kembali menggumamkan maaf, kali ini lebih parah. Ia mulai berkata-kata yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo dengar sama sekali seperti, _Kau akan membunuhku jika kau tidak memaafkanku Kyungsoo-ya, _atau_ Kyungie jebal, kau tahu jika aku sedang emosi bukan, kumohon maafkan aku. _atau_ Kumohon Kyungsoo, tolong maafkan aku, aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kumohon tolong maafkan aku._

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari tangannya, kemudian berjalan ke luar dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. Sehun dibelakangnya memngikuti, seraya memohon maaf dan meminta untuk diperbolehkan memapahnya. Kyungsoo menolak dan teap bersikekuh untuk berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya.

" Oppa, unnie annyeonghaseo," Kyungsoo memberi hormat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Jongin. Mereka berdua membalas sapaan Kyungsoo kemudian memberi hormat, " Kyungsoo, kenapa dengan kakimu.?"

" Ah, aku terjatuh unnie. Oh ya, bisakah unnie membantuku kembali ke kamar.? Aku susah jika berjalan seperti ini."

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu pun terbelalak, menolak bantuannya dan malah meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Astaga Kyungsoo, semarah itu kah kau padaku.?

" Baekhyun-ah, tolong biarkan aku yang membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya." Sehun berjalan mendekati tiga sosok manusia itu, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

" Ani, aku tidak mau diantar olehnya unnie. Kumoho, kau saja ne yang mengantarku.?" Kyungsoo sedikit memberikan tatapan anak kucingnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar gadis itu, namun Sehun memberikan tatapan mematikan untuknya. Baekhyun juga membalas tatapan itu kemudian berdecak pinggang dan mendekati Sehun. Keduanya mulai bertengkar untuk memperebutkan siapa yang lebih pantas dan Kyungsoo inginkan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang melihat situasi ini bertindak cepat, merangkulkan lengan Kyungsoo pada bahunya kemudian membawa Kyungsoo mulai berjalan ke kamarnya. " Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu. Mereka tidak akan selesai jika sudah berdebat seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian berjalan bersama Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Chanyeol menampakkan sedikit ekspresi saat ini, ekspresi khawatir, takut dan kasihan bercampur menjadi satu. Ia ingat sekali perkataan ayahnya waktu itu, dan saat ini ia mulai melancarkan aksinya. _Ini demi Baekhyun, kulakukan ini demi Baekkie-ku. Mengkhianati sahabat tak masalah, yang terpenting Baekhyun selamat._

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Sehun masih saja berdebat akan hal bodoh itu. keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa sosok kekasih mereka itu pergi. Namun begitu menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun dan Sehun saling bertatapan sebal. Saling menyalahkan satu sama lainnya karena mereka jadi ditinggal seperti ini. kemudian dengan desahan panjang napas mereka,

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Aula _seonjeong_ tengah diterpa badai saat ini, bukan badai dalam arti sesungguhnya tentu saja. Melainkan masalah petisi yang baru saja di ajukan oleh para menteri istana. Mereka berharap Kyungsoo, sebagai putri cadangan yang bukan putri mahkota seharusnya tidak di ijinkan tinggal di istana. Apalagi umurnya yang sudah mencapai 16 tahun, umur yang cukup matang untuk sebuah pernikahan. Mereka memohon agar raja mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari istana _Changdeok_, atau segera menikahkan gadis itu dan tinggal bersama suaminya di luar tembok istana.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar petisis itu kini tengah dilanda kebingungan. Sedari tadi ia memijit pelipisnya pelan karena ini sungguh masalah yang rumit. Mengijinkan Kyungsoo tinggal diluar istana atau menikahkan gadis itu dengan pemuda yang ditunjuk istana dalam untuk menjadi suaminya. Mengijinkan Kyungsoo tinggal diluar tembok istana tentu saja akan sangat beresiko untuk Kyungsoo, penjagaan akan sangat lemah jika ia sudah keluar dari lingkungan istana. Sementara jika ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menikah, resikonya menjadi lebih besar lagi. Selir _So-ui,_ yang merupakan pemegang kekuasaan di _Nae Myeong Bu_ pasti akan mengirimkan Kyungsoo seorang suami yang akan membuatnya semakin berada jauh dari istana dan bisa saja pemuda itu atau orang itu bukanlah orang baik mengingat Selir Jung tidak menyukai gadis itu. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Selir Jung didukung oleh partai selatan yang mayoritas menjadi penentang raja.

" Apa ada orang diluar.?" Kyuhyun berkumandang.

" Ye, Jeonha.", sosok kasim Han datang mendekati raja.

" Panggil sekretaris istana sekarang, aku akan mengeluarkan perintah untuk Kyungsoo.!", titah Kyuhyun.

Kemudian kasim Han pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali memijit pelipisnya. _Semoga yang kulakukan ini benar._

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin tengah duduk dikamarnya saat ini, menyeduh teh krisan yang dibawakan oleh dayang sembari menunggu kabar dari istana. Pagi ini ia terbangun dalam keadaan lumayan segar, namun masih sedikit pusing. Ia heran, bahkan sangat heran mengapa ia bisa demam seperti ini. Apalagi demam tinggi selama tiga hari, jujur saja ia belum pernah sakit selama hidupnya. Dan inilah kali pertamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dayang memasuki kamarnya membawakan teh krisan lagi dan juga menyampaikan bahwa seorang utusan dari istana datang untuk menemuinya. Jongin kemudian menyuruh dayang itu untuk mempersilahkan utusan istana memasuki kamarnya. Dayang itu mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

Utusan itu datang kemudian memberi hormat pada Jongin, Jongin mengangguk kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Utusan itu mengangguk, kemudian duduk lalu menyerahkan gulungan protekoler yang berisi perintah raja untukknya serta surat keputusan untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin membaca surat keputusan Kyungsoo dengan teliti, mendesah pelan akan apa yang dibacanya barusan.

' **Lee Kyungsoo, putri angkat Raja Hyunseong, putri dari pemimpin Gaya Lee Donghae, pada hari ke 22 owol tahun Gisa, atas perintah Raja dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan istana utama dan tinggal di kediaman barunya. Tidak diijinkan mengunjungi istana utama tanpa surat perintah dari Raja atupun Nae Myeong Bu.**

**Surat keputusan ini berlaku setelah kepindahan resmi anda minggu ini.'**

Kemudian mengambil protekoler miliknya dan membacanya sekilas,

' **Kim Jongin, dengan ini aku mencabut posisimu di istana sebagai pengawal pribadiku dan memintamu secara resmi untuk meninggalkan istana.'**

Jongin sempat syok saat membaca protekoler itu, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Raja akan memecatnya secepat ini. Namun, begitu ia menemukan sebuah surat yang terselip di dalam protekoler itu, ia mengerti alasannya. Alasan mengapa dirinya dibuang ke luar istana.

' _Jaga Kyungsoo untukku, istana sedang mengalami pergolakan saat ini. Akan lebih baik jika ia hidup diluar istana untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.'_

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan terdiam di sudut kamarnya, sudah tiga hari sejak keputusannya mendatangi pertemuan rahasia itu. Sejak itu pulalah hatinya menjadi gelisah, pikirannya kacau. Ia bahkan menolak makan dan minum, menolak kunjungan orang-orang yang mengira dirinya sakit ataupun depresi.

Bisa dikatakan jika Luhan benar-benar takut saat ini. Takut jika keputusan yang diambilnya itu salah. Apalagi setelah semalam ibunya datang dalam mimpinya dan memberitahukan suatu hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin dan sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Serta perubahan sikap ayahnya yang menjadi pemurung setelah membuat keputusan itu, ia menjadi sangat bersalah pada ayahnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar menjadi anak durhaka dengan membuat ayahnya kehilangan kebahagiaan demi mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri yang sebenarnya membuatnya tidak bahagia sama sekali.

Luhan mendesah panjang, kemudian memanggil Jo sang-gung untuk memasuik kamarnya, " tolong siapkan hanbokku, serta katakan pada _So-ui Mama_ jika aku akan berkunjung."

" _ye gongju_.? Apakah tidak sebaiknya jika anda makan terlebih dahulu.? Sudah dua hari ini anda menolak untuk makan. Saya khawatir akan kesehatan anda.", jawab sosok yang dipanggil Jo sang-gung itu.

" Aku akan makan setelah mengunjungi So-ui Mama, jadi tolong siapkan hanbokku sekarang."

" ye gongju." Jo sang-gung berlalu pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah tuan putrinya itu.

_Jeosonghamnida Abmama, maaf telah menjadi anak durhaka yang telah mengabaikan kebahagianmu, _Luhan menghapus air matanya, _Aku akan membayarnya, aku menyelesaikannya sekarang dan membuat Abamama kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Bahkan jika bukan aku yang membuatmu tersenyum._

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah membaca dikamarnya dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun dan Minseok yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Wajah keduanya nampak pucat yang menandakan bahwa mereka tengah ketakutan serta khawatir. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera menanyakan perihal apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh sosok Unnie serta kepala dayangnya itu.

Kemudian Minseok serta Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan, bagaimana tentang keputusan Raja yang menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan istana utama serta petisi yang diajukan oleh para menteri dan sarjana sunkyungkwan. Minseok dan Baekhyun selesai menjelaskan dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak berekspresi sedih sama sekali. Ia malah terlihat tenang, lega dan tanpa beban saat ini.

Mereka yang heran pun akhirnya bertanya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo dengan santainya menjawab bahwa dia sudah tahu semuanya dan ia juga sudah menduganya sejak awal. Tidak mungkin jika kedatangannya ke istana diterima semua pihak, pasti akan ada pihak-pihak tertentu yang berusaha untuk mengusirnya dari istana. Entah itu untuk alasan kestalbilan istana atau demi keuntungan mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo juga berkata jika ia akan mengikuti permainan para pelaku politik istana itu.

" Tolong siapkan kuda untukku dan manusia hitam itu. kami akan ke istana." Kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Keudanya terperanjat, sosok didepan mereka itu memang memiliki kepribadian aneh. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Kemudian dengan sedikit ragu Minseok pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah Kyungsoo itu

Baekhyun masih saja terperanjat di tempatnya, menatap sosok Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis sekecil Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui politik istana yang rumit seperti ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun, " Unnie pasti ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa begitu tenang dan tahu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengetahui semua politik itu.?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, masih saja berekspresi seperti sebelumnya.

" Aku tenang karena aku sebenarnya senang bisa keluar dari istana utama, dan yeah keputusan yang diambil Abamama itu semata-mata untuk melindungiku serta mempertahankan posisi Luhan eonni. Dan alasan bagaiamana aku bisa tahu tentang politik itu," Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, menggantungkan kalimatnya agar Baekhyun semakin penasaran. " Apakah unnie tidak ingat bahwa sebelumnya aku juga seorang putri.? Tentu saja aku mempelajari itu semua, eomonim memberitahukannya padaku dan berkata itu akan sangat berguna di masa depan, untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sebenarnya baik dan jahat. Dan satu hal lagi, aku adalah juara ujian kerajaan dan tentu saja itu membuktikkan bahwa aku adalah yang terpintar, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui masalah seperti ini."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa mendengar jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan. Akhirnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu alasannya. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan takjub sekarang, sosok di depannya itu memang diluar dugaan, di balik wajah polosnya itu ternyata benar-benar tersimpan kecerdasaan yang luar biasa.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo segera menuju _daejeon_ begitu ia tiba di istana. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan wajah bahagia kemudian memeluk sosok anaknya itu.

" Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang surat keputusan yang kubuat.?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian kembali melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik ayahnya. Kyuhyun mendesah kecil, ia cukup heran mengapa anaknya itu tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun kekecewaan diwajahnya, " Apa kau tidak marah.?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, " _Animnida_, tentu saja tidak Abamama. Bagaimana mungkin aku marah, itu keputusan yang sangat tepat. Mengirimkan saya ke luar istana adalah hal yang tepat, selain untuk melindungi tatha Luhan eonni itu juga akan berdampak baik pada kestabilan kerajaan."

" Kyungsoo, kau tidak mengira jika aku mengirimu keluar bukan berarti aku membuangmu bukan.? Kau tahu itu kan, kau tahu jika aku sangat menyayangimu." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, " ye Abamama, saya tahu itu."

" Kau memang putriku yang paling pengertian," Kyuhyun mengusak pelan surai gadis itu yang membuat tatanan rambutnya sedikit berantakan, sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum polos, " _jja_, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

" Emm, saya berencana mengunjungi unnie untuk memberikan slam perpisahan."

" Baiklah, kajja.!"

" Animnida, Abamama tidak boleh ikut. Beristirahatlah, saya tahu bahwa anda jarang beristirahat akhir-akhir ini."

" _Keunde_, Kyungsoo-"

" _Ani_, saya akan pergi sendiri." Kyuhyun yang melihat kyungsoo sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal hanya mendesah kecil sebelum mengijinkan sosok putrinya itu pergi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju paviliunnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika So-ui akan melakukan hal ini. Permohonannya ditolak mentah-mentah padahal ia sudah memohon, bahkan sudah berlutut agar ia bisa membatalkan semuanya. Namun selir kejam itu tetap saja keukuh pada pendiriannya.

Luhan sampai dipaviliunnya Luhan begitu terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo di depan paviliunnya. Luhan segera berlari menghampiri sosok gadis mungil itu.

" Kyungie-ya. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini.?"

" Ah, unnie, aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Emm, maksud kedatanganku adalah untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum aku meninggalkan istana utama."

" Mwo.? Jadi, kau akan menerima perintah itu, kau tidak bercanda kan Kyung.?" Luhan terdengar begitu kaget, benar-benar terlihat kaget.

" tentu saja unnie, akan terjadi semakin banyak skandal jika aku terlalu lama berada di istana," kemudian Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dan berbisik, " seperti skandal jika aku menginginkan posisi putri mahkota. Tapi unnie tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, sudah cukup bagiku untuk hidup seperti sekarang ini, mendapat kasih sayang dari Abamama, kasih sayang dari unnie dan yang lainnya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Bukan karena terpaksa, karena sebenarnya aku akan mengajukan masalah ini kepada Abamama jika para menteri tidak berkoar-koar seperti itu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa sosok gadis di depannya itu benar-benar polos dan mempunyai hati yang tulus. Tidak heran jika banyak orang menyukainya, termasuk dirinya (dulu), ayahnya, bahkan Sehun.

Luhan menjadi semakin bersalah pada Kyungsoo sekarang, bagaimana mungkin ia berniat untuk mencelakai sosok malaikat seperti Kyungsoo ini. Kemudian, Luhan teringat akan rencana jahat Selir Jung yang diberitahukan padanya tadi.

" Kyung, kapan kau akan pindah.?"

" Hmm, mungkin besok atau lusa. Memangnya kenapa unnie.?"

Luhan benar-benar terlihat pucat sekarang. _Oh astaga apa yang harus kulakukan, rencana itu. haruskah aku memberitahukannya pada Kyungsoo, haruskah.?_

" Kyungsoo.."

" Ah, aku harus segera pergi unnie, manusia hitam itu sudah menungguku terlalu lama. Ia akan benar-benar marah nantinya. Annyeong." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sekilas kemudian berlari meninggalkan paviliun Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

" Haruskah aku.? Haruskah.?"

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Dua sosok manusia berbeda gender itu berkuda dalam keadaan diam. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo gadis yang berada di depan sosok pemuda berkulit coklat itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang kepindahannya nanti ke kediaman barunya. Sementara Jongin, ia terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama menghampiri mereka, Kyungsoo berniat membuka suaranya. Ia ingin minta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih pada sosok dibelakangnya itu.

" Emmm.. Kkamjjong, aku ingin minta maaf, maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama tadi saat di istana."

Jongin mendesah pelan, " nde, itu tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo yang terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin juga akhirnya mendesahkan napasnya, melanjutkkan niatannya untuk berterimakasih, " Aku..akujugainginberterimakasihkarenakautelahmenyelamatkanku."

Jongin menghentikan kudanya seketika yang membuat Kyungsoo terhuyung maju ke depan. " Apa yang kau lakukan.! Kau hampir membuatku mencium kuda!" Kyungsoo menjerit pada Jongin.

" Apa yang kau katakan tadi Kyungsoo.? katakan sekali lagi. Aku tidak mendengarnya.?"

Kyungsoo mematung ditempatnya. _Aigoo, haruskah aku mengulaingnya.? Haruskah.? Ah, eottoke. Aku sangat malu saat ini, tidak mungkin jika aku mengulangi kalimatku barusan._

" Katakan sekali lagi Soo."

Deg,

_Astaga, jantungku. Kenapa dengan jantungku saat ini.? kenapa saat ia memanggilku seperti itu jantungku berdetak menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Apa aku terkena penyakit jantung.? Ah, eottoke._?, batin Kyungsoo.

" Soo-ya, ulangi sekali lagi." _Ah, sial. Kenapa manusia hitam itu kembali memanggilku seperti itu. eomma, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak mau mengulai kalimatku tadi._

Kemudian Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo sehingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada telinga kiri Kyungsoo dan bergumam pelan, " Kau ingin berterima kasih padaku hmm.? Padahal aku sudah lancang menodai bibirmu.? Bukankah seharusnya kau menghajarku.?"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengar Jongin berucap seperti merah padam saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat keduanya, Kyungsoo benar-benar malu saat ini. Ia juga benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jongin berani menggodanya seperti ini. Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan.

" Ya! Berhentilah berpikiran mesum.! Kau menyebalkan.!" Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, berniat untuk memukili pemuda mesum dibelakangnya itu. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Wajah Jongin yang kini tepat berada di depannya membuatnya sedikit gugup. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo mendadak ketakutan saat Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tiga centi, dua centi.. hingga akhirnya..

Buugh..

" Uuughh, Kyungsoooohh, apaahh yang kau laku..kan." Jongin melenguh kesakitan. Rupanya Kyungsoo baru saja memukul perut Jongin dan membuatnya mendaduh.

" Rasakan itu manusia hitam.! Itu balasanmu karena sudah berani bertindak mesum padaku.!"

Jongin masih memegangi perutnya saat ini, ternyata pukulan gadis mungil itu cukup membuatnya kesakitan. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar, ckckck.

" Akuhh tidak berbuat mesum dasar bodoh.!" Tiba-tiba Jongin menjitak kening Kyungsoo, " Kau yang mesum karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.!"

" Mwo.? Aku tidak mesum dasar hitam. Kau yang mesum, kau ingin menciumku kan. Jujurlah, kau tadi akan melakukannya jika aku tidak memukulmu.?"

" Astaga, apakah pikiranmu sedongkol itu Gongju.? Aku hanya ingin mengambil daun yang ada dirambutmu. Lihat, ada daun jatuh di rambutmu Gongju aggashi. Jauhkanlah pikiran mesummu itu." Jongin memperlihatkan sebuah daun kering kecil dengan tangannya.

" Mwo.? Tap..tapi tadi, kenapa kau memejamkan mata seolah ingin menciumku.?" Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin yang memberikkannya tatapan polos, " Argghhhh, sudahlah cepat jalankan kudanya." Kyungsoo kembali memberikan pukulan pada Jongin, dan membuat sosok pemuda itu kembali melenguh.

Kemudian dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit, tangan kanan Jongin bergerak mengambil kekang pengendali kuda kemudian mulai menjalankan kembali kudanya.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tengah berusaha setengah mati untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dan perasaan malunya hari ini. _Dasar manusia hitam menyebalkan, kudoakan kau semoga tidak bisa berpacaran.!_

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di gazebo saat ini, menanti kedatangan Kyungsoo kembali ke istana _Changgeyeong_. Sehun memainkan batu kerikil ditangannya dengan perasaan bosan. Selain bosan karena sudah menunggu Kyungsoo terlalu lama, ia juga bosan karena melihat pasangan Chanbaek yang sedang bermanja ria. Hal itu membuat merasa iri karena tidak adanya sosok Kyungsoo saat ini, coba bayangkan saja jika dirinya dalam posisi Chanyeol yang tengah tiduran dipangkuan gadisnya saat ini dan Kyungsoo dalam posisi Baekhyun yang mengelus-elus rambutnya pelan. Aaah, itu akan sangat indah. Tapi begitu mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo sedang marah padanya, harapannya untuk bermesraan seperti pasangan Chanbaek menipis. Bukan hilang sepenuhnya, hanya berkurang sedikit. Ya, sedikit saja.

" Chagiya, kau lihat makhluk disana itu.? ia terlihat sangat kesepian karena tidak memiliki pasangan." Chanyeol bergumam lirih pada Baekhyun seraya entah menunjuk ke arah mana.

Baekhyun mengangguk, " Ah, kau benar oppa, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

" aku tahu itu, andai saja pasangannya itu tidak diambil oleh makhluk lain, pasti ia tidak akan terlihat semenyedihkan ini. Benarkan Chagiya.?"

" Yup, kau benar oppa. Aku jadi kasihan padanya."

Sementara itu Sehun yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan pasangan Chanbaek itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kesal, bagaimana mungkin pasangan itu membicarakan dirinya cukup keras seperti ini. Apa mereka tidak menyadari jika dirinya ada di sekitar mereka.

Sehun yang sudah sagat kesal akhirnya berbalik kemudian melemparkan batu kerikil yang sedari tadi dimainkannya ke arah pasangan Chanbaek, namun sayangnya tidak kena. Tapi itu cukup membuat pasangan itu terlonjak kaget dan berhenti membicarakan Sehun.

" ya.! Bisakah kalian berhenti menyidirku, apa kalian tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi aku dibelakang kalian.?"

" Omoo, jadi uri Sehunie oppa merasa tersindir eoh.?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kemudian menatap Chanyeol, " Oppa, kita tidak membicarakan makhluk gaib disana bukan.?" Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjukknya pada Sehun.

" Astaga, tentu saja tidak. Bahkan oppa juga tidak sadar jika dia ada disana. Sedari tadi kita memandang arah kolam, benarkan chagiya.?"

" Hmmm, kurasa makhluk gaib itu terlalu percaya diri. Kita kan sedang membahas angsa itu, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

Sehun melihat arah pandangan pasangan Chanbaek, dan benar saja. Pasangan itu tidak berbohong rupanya, mereka memang membahas angsa itu. Astaga, kenapa kau berpikiran negatif seperti itu Oh Sehun dan kenapa juga kau merasa tersindir seperti itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam, " Jadi, bagaimana tuan Oh Sehun.? apa kau masih mengira jika kami sedang membicarakanmu.?"

" Aa..ani, tidak. Maafkan aku,", Sehun menunduk malu. Kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba dan segera menuju gazebo tempat Sehun, dan Chanbaek berada. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, Kyungsoo di depan sementara Jongin berada jauh dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo yang masih kesal tentu saja berniat untuk secepatnya menjauh dari mahkluk hitam yang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Sementara Jongin, ia tahu pasti akan perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh dari gadis yang nantinya akan ia lindungi itu.

Mereka sampai, Sehun segera saja melompat dan menghampiri Kyungsoo kemudian merentangkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. Sehun berniat memeluk Kyungsoo rupanya. Namun sayang, entah itu karena Kyungsoo yang masih kesal dengan Sehun waktu itu atau karena suasana hatinya yang sedang memburuk saat ini, Kyungsoo mengabaikan Sehun dan berjalan lurus ke arah Chanbaek.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian memeluk gadis itu. " Apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu mengerikan Kyungsoo-ya.?"

" Ish, unnie, jangan menggodaku." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, " dua orang laki-laki itu. tolong jauhkan mereka dariku untuk beberapa saat." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Jongin berada sekarang, ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin menyeret Sehun ke arah selatan istana. Ekspresi keduanya sangat menakutkan, keduanya nampak saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

**.**

**XOXO  
.**

Keduanya saling bertatapan sengit. Binar kebencian tersirat dikedua bola mata pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kulit lebih hitam dibandingkan dengan yang satunya melangkah maju, mencengkeram kerah hanbok pemuda satunya. Wajah pemuda tan itu nampak merah sempurna karena marah.

" Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya.?", geramnya.

" Lalu apa masalahmu huh.?", pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu balik bertanya.

" Kau, apa kau tidak sadar jika dipindahkannya Kyungsoo ke istana ilhyeon adalah akibat dari perbuatanmu.? Kau tidak sadar.?"

" Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti."

" Luhan, Luhan melihat semuanya. Bagiamana kau mencium Kyungsoo malam itu, bagaimana kau mencoba merayunya, bagaimana sikap da perhatianmu pada Kyungsoo selama ini. Luhan tahu semuanya dan ia menjadi kesal pada Kyungsoo karenanya. Kau tahu jika ia berada di pihak partai selatan saat ini.? kau tahu jika Luhan sangatlah labil.? Kau merusak semuanya Kim Sehun, kau merusak semuanya. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama-sama tersakiti. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jauh selama ini.? apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya.?"

" Ja..jadi, ini semua salahku.? Kau bilang jika ini salahku.? Salahkan cinta mengapa ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat.! Salahkan dewa sialan itu yang menembakkan anak panah asmaraku pada Kyungsoo disaat aku sudah mulai merasa nyaman. Salahkan hal itu Jongin. Ah, sudahlah. Kau tak akan mengerti, karena kau hanyalah manusia tanpa cinta. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah perang, pertarungan dan kekuasaan." Sehun terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada lirih yang membuatnya sulit di dengar. " Tak pernahkah terbersit dalam pikiranmu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.? apa kau tak pernah berpikir dari sudut pandangku.?"

" Sehun, dengarkan aku. Tidak penting apa perasaanmu saat ini. temuilah Luhan, ia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Aku tahu jika ia bukanlah orang jahat, tapi cinta telah membutakan segalanya. Kecintaanya padamu telah menandingi kasih sayangnya pada Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia beralih haluan pada Selir So-ui untuk membantunya mendapatkanmu. Temuilah dia, dekati dia. Buat ia kembali seperti dulu, raih kepercayaannya atau Kyungsoo akan berada dalam bahaya yang semakin besar."

Sehun terdiam, haruskah ia melakukan hal itu.? kembali berpura-pura.?

" Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan menemui dan meminta maaf kepadanya." Jongin akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah hanbok Sehun, " Aku akan membiarkan Kyungsoo bersamamu saat ini, jaga ia. Aku akan membuat Luhan kembali seperti dulu, meyakinkannya lalu mengambil kembali apa yang ku miliki."

" ya, itu keputusan yang bagus Kim Sehun.."_tapi jangan harap kau bisa memiliki Kyungsoo, akan aku pastikan itu._

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kedua pemuda yang selalu berdebat itu akhirnya bisa berhenti berdebat karena seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang membuat juga mereka berdebat karenannya. Sungguh, mereka nyatanya bisa akur dan rukun dalam satu hal.

Melindungi sosok yang mereka sayangi,

melindungi Kyungsoo..

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan masih saja terdiam di pojok kamarnya, ia sangat bingung dan gelisah saat ini. Bingung harus melakukan apa, memberitahukan rencana jahat selir Jung itu kepada orang lain atau menyembunyikannya sendiri.

Kemudian dalam satu tarikan napas panjang, dan setelah memikirkan hal ini selama lebih dari dua jam, ia berdiri dan bergegas memakai hanbok bepergiannya. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan memberitahukan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan begitu peduli pada sosok yang nantinya menjadi korban dalam rencana pembunuhan itu. Ia akan menemui Sehun..

Luhan berhasil keluar dari kamarnya tanpa disadari oleh para penjaga serta dayangnya. Maklum saja, ini sudah lebih dari _sul-si_ sehingga ia bisa sedikit mudah untuk keluar. Saat Luhan sudah sampai di gerbang paviliunnya, sebuah suara yang begitu dibencinya terdengar, " Apa yang menurutmu kau lakukan Luhan.?"

Luhan menegakkan badannya, menghadap ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok yang dibencinya itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan oleh sosok wanita itu membuat Luhan sedikit membuat Luhan terhuyung ke belakang karena ketakutan. Luhan menguatkan hatinya, berusaha agar suara yang dikeluarkannya nanti tidak bergetar, " Aku akan memberitahu seseorang akan rencana jahatmu itu So-ui."

" Benarkah.? Kau berani melakukan hal itu.?" selir Jung beratnya meremehkan.

" Tentu saja, aku bahkan juga akan mengatakannya pada Abamama mengenai hal ini."

" Aigooo, Luhan.! Ckckck, apa kau tidak takut jika aku juga berkata bahwa kau terlibat dalam rencana ini.?"

" Apa yang harus kutakutkan, kau yang menjebakku. Lagi pula Abamama sangat menyayangiku, jadi dia tidak akan tega untuk menghukumku." Suara Luhan sedikit meninggi, untuk memperjelas bahwa dirinya sedang benar-benar tidak ketakutan. Jujur saja, ia cukup takut sekarang. Tapi hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, walaupun nantinya ia akan di sidang di _Uigeumbu_ karena hal ini, tapi setidaknya orang lain harus mengetahui kebenarnan yang sebenarnya.

" Benarkah dia akan percaya.? Emmmm,, bagaimana jika aku akan mencari seseorang bernama Sehun itu, lalu memberitahukannya bahwa kau adalah penggagas dari rencana jahat ini.?" selir Jung menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Kau sungguh kejam.!" luhan berteriak keras.

" Jangan berteriak padaku gadis bodoh.!" selir Jung mendekati sosok Luhan, kemudian berbisik pelan, " Kuberi kau dua pilihan. Diam dan ikuti semua perintahku atau aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Sehun ."

" Beritahukan saja, toh ia sudah membenciku sejak dulu. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku lagi.!"

" Benarkah.? Bagaimana jika anak buahku menggoreskan mata pedangnya pada leher pemuda itu.? kau tetap akan bertahan dengan keputusanmu itu.?"

Tubuh Luhan melemas, sungguh wanita di depannya itu seperti iblis. Benar-benar kejam dan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Ia jadi sempat heran mengapa beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mau menerima uluran tangan wanita itu. ia menyesalinya sekrang, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

" Kumohon jangan sakiti Sehun, aku akan diam, aku tetap akan diam dan tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun." Luhan bergumam lirih.

" Gadis baik.!" Katanya seraya menepuk pelan kedua bahu gadis itu, " Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat."

Luhan mengangguk lesu, kemudian berbalik arah untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara itu sosok selir Jung masih terdiam di tempatnya, memandang kepergian Luhan dan menampilkan seringaian kejam, " Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang lebih mudah untuk di hasut.", kemudian menoleh ke arah dayang-dayangnya dan mengajak mereka kembali ke paviliunnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**Binyeo : tusuk konde**

**Is jjeokjin meori : gaya rambut untuk wanita yang sudah menikah, menyerupai sanggul.**

**Abamama : panggilan ayah untuk putra&putri dari raja**

**Hajo : menteri perpajakan**

**Su-ui : selir tingkat dua**

**Mama : panggilan 'Yang Mulia' untuk selir ataupun ratu**

**Dangui : atasan hanbok, sama seperti jaegori tapi bagian depan dan belakangnya lebih panjang, menujtai hingga bagian pusar**

**Chima : rok hanbok**

**Jaegori : atasan hanbok**

**Aula seonjeong : tempat raja mengadakan rapat/diskusi bersama dewan menteri**

**Istana Changdeok : istana utama yang ditempati raja, ratu serta putra dan putri mahkota**

**Nae myeong Bu : sebutan untuk istana dalam ( Ratu/ anggota kepuntren yang senior adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertingginya)**

**Jeonha : 'Yang Mulia' untuk raja**

**Owol : bulan mei**

**Sang-gung : kepala dayang paviliun putri/ratu/selir/ibu suri**

**Gongju : gelar putri untuk anak perempuan dari ratu (tapi disini aku tidak mebedakan apakah itu anak dari selir/ratu, semuanya memakai gelar itu)**

**Jeosonghamnida = mianhae, tp konteksnya lebih hormat dan formal**

**Daejeon : tempat kerja raja.?**

**Animnida =ani, lebih hormat**

**Changgyeong : istana musim panas**

**Uigeumbu : kantor investigasi istana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan aku karena chapter kemarin Luhan dibuat jahat, maafkan juga soal sifatnya Sehun di ff ini. Ini semua demi tercapainya alur cerita yang aku inginkan.**

**Maafkan aku sekali lagi, sumaph! Aku gak berniat nistain Luhan/ Sehun disini, mereka itu juga biasku. Walaupun Kyungsoo tetep ultimatenya.**

**Buat yang minta HunHan moment, mungkin chapter depan, karena chapter ini aku berusaha untuk kembali memunculkan konfliknya. Ah, semoga Kaisoo moment di atas memuaskan, jujur aku agak ragu waktu nulis itu.**

**Ah, semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan kalian bisa suka. Aku berharap bisa seperti itu.**

**Oh ya, buat ****Kim Sena-****aku belum kuliah, masih kelas 3 SMA ini. aku aja 97line, masih muda kan.? *tolong nyadar umur, 17 tahun itu udah tua***

**BIG THANKS to :**

**Sena | ruixi | guest | zoldyk | KaiSoo Shipper | kyungin14 | wanny | Park Ri Rin (unnieku yang cantik dan baik hati) | Sehunpou |doremifaseul |yixingcom | exindira | meCa | aqila k – makasih buat sarannya say, tapi belum bisa aku masukin semuanya, but terima kasih banget sarannya | kyungiNoru |Shallow Lin | baekkie |meyvie93gmailcom |mimi1301 | kim sena | Hanny Kwan | uffirjung | ayp |kimrsoo520 | and para readers yang udah baca ini ff**

**Chapter ini aku persembahkan kepada kalian semua, semoga kalian suka dan berminat untuk memberikan komentar di kotak review.**

**Saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi readers baru, dan buat readers lama – sarangahe –**

**Ah sudahlah. Untuk chapter depan kemungkinan akan update lama karena aku harus ngurusin MOS adik kelas, doakan semoga semuanya lancar dan aku bisa segera update untuk chapter selnjutnya. **

**Sekian dari saya,**

**Kamsahamnida yeorobeum.!**

**Review juseyo.!**

***deepbowsamapemainffini***

**Saranghae**


	7. Chapter 6b

Sosok pemuda dalam balutan hanbok hijau muda memacukan kudanya kencang, melintasi hutan serta sungai untuk mencapai tempat yang ditujunya saat ini. Istana utama – istana Cheondeok – tempat kediaman Raja dan ratu serta putri mahkota. Berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai disana dan mulai menjalankan misinya.

Pintu _gerbang donghwa_ segera terbuka saat pemuda itu mendekati jalan masuk istana itu. Semua prajurit yang dilewatinya memberikan hormat kepadanya. Ah, tentu saja semua memberi hormat padanya, ia adalah calon putra mahkota Joseon sekaligus putra tiri dari Kim _Byeongjo_. Pemuda tampan itu segera turun dari kudanya dan berjalan ke arah timur utara menuju paviliun sosok yang ingin ia temui.

Pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat paviliun yang ada di depannya itu, kemudian berjalan mengahmpiri seorang nain dan memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya. Setelahnya, ia bergerak masuk ke dalam paviliun, dan begitu terkejutnya dia saat sampai di kamar milik orang yang berniat ia temui itu.

Seorang gadis dengan hanbok tidurnya, terdiam tak berdaya di pojok kamarnya. Mata sayunya terlihat bengkak akibat tidak tidur semalaman dan tangis yang tak bisa ia bendung. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Gadis itu sedang gemetaran saat ini.

Pemuda itu mendekati sosok sang gadis, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang tengah meracau hebat itu. " Luhan-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu.?" Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suarara teriakan keras dari sang gadis yang membuat semua dayang di paviliun itu berbondong-bondong datang ke kamar sang gadis.

_Sebesar itukah kesalahan yang kuperbuat padamu.?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Cho/Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as King Joseon**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan, Chanbaek.?**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, little Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC / typo bertebaran**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari keempat setelah keputusan kepindahan Kyungsoo ke istana Ilhyeon, dan hari ini pula adalah hari keberangkatannya. Prajurit dan beberapa dayang kini terlihat sedang membawa barang-barang Kyungsoo untuk di letakkan dalam kereta kuda yang akan mengangkut barang-barang itu. Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya berdiri mengawasi jalannya pemindahan itu dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Kyungsoo kesal pada Minseok yang melarangnya untuk membantu para pekerja, padahal ia sangat ingin membantu para pekerja itu.

Jongin datang sembari membawa pedang kesayangannya di tangan kirinya, senyum tipis ia sunggingkan saat ini. Ia sangat senang, akhirnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama ia akan dibiarkan untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan sosok gadisnya itu. Ya, tidak ada lagi Sehun si pengganggu itu, ataupun pasangan Chanbaek yang selalu mengerecoki mereka.

Jongin memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo, kemudian berdiri disebelahnya dan ikut mengawasi para pekerja membawa barang-barang milik Kyungsoo dan juga beberapa miliknya. " Apa semuanya sudah dikemas.?", tanyanya pada Minseok.

" Ye, _doryeonim_. Ini yang terakhir, setelah ini kita akan berangkat." Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk dari jawabannya. Setelahnya, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju gerbang untuk memulai perjalanan.

Para dayang serta prajurit yang mereka lewati membungkuk hormat pada mereka seraya menampilkan wajah sedih karena putri mereka yang cantik ini akan meninggalkan istana. Para _hwarang_ muda yang kebanyakan menyukai sosok Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat ada yang meneteskan air matanya. Ckckck, sungguh ironi. Ia hanya akan meninggalkan istana untuk tinggal dikediaman pribadinya yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan istana ini tapi mengapa mereka seoalah-oleh menanggapi seperti Kyungsoo yang dibuang ke penampungan karena terlibat kejahatan.

Kyungsoo sudah di depan tandunya saat ini, berniat memasuki tandu itu kemudian memulai perjalanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah sosok berpakaian serba hitam menghampiri Jongin dan berbisik padanya. Jongin sempat mengernyit heran dan raut wajahnya juga sempat terlihat marah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali bisa menguasai emosinya itu dan menggangguk pada sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu sebagai tanda terimakasih atas informasi yang telah diberikan padanya.

Setelah sosok itu pergi, Jongin mendekati tandu Kyungsoo dan mengetuk jendelanya. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk keluar. " Wae.?"

Jongin menyeret lengan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke depan mendekati kuda coklatnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin, tak lupa melayangkan tatapan mematikan – menurut Kyungsoo, tapi bagi Jongin tatapannya saat ini seperti tatapan seekor kucing. " Ya.! Apa yang kau lakukan, aku harus kembali ke tanduku.!"

Bukannya memberikan jawaban pada Kyungsoo, Jongin malah meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping gadis itu kemudian mengangkatnya. Mendudukkannya di atas kuda coklatnya itu, kemudian ia menysul untu naik. " Kau ikut bersamaku.!"

" Tapi aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu. Minggir, aku ingin turun." Kyungsoo memukul perut Jongin kemudian berusaha untuk turun dari kuda itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak takut saat berniat turun dari kuda coklat itu, otaknya kembali memutar kenangan saat ia hampir saja terjatuh dari kuda tinggi itu. dan itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Kaki kiri Kyungsoo tinggal 15 cm lagi menyentuh, ia hampir berhasil kali ini. Namun sayang, sebuah tangan besar milik pemuda tan itu kembali menarik pinggangnya dan memposisikan dirinya ke tempat semula. Detik selanjutnya, Jongin memberikan perintah pada sang kuda untuk berjalan. Kyungsoo yang belum begitu siap dengan posisi duduknya itu akhirnya tersentak ke belakang dan menubruk tubuh bagian depan Jongin. Dan jadilah moment itu menjadi tontonan bagi Minseok, dayang pribadi Kyungsoo berta beberapa prajurit yang berjaga digerbang itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Wanita dalam balutan _dangui_ biru keunguan serta chima senada itu nampak mengetukkan jarinya diatas nakas didepannya duduk saat ini. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan, entah mencoba untuk melihat apa. Sosok di depannya yang memakai changout hujau giok nampak sedikit merinding menyaksikan sorotan mata dari sang nyonya. Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun ia melayani nyonyanya ini, namun belum pernah ia melihat sang nyonya melakukan hal seperti itu. atau sah seperti yang akan dibicarakan oleh wanita yang memakai _bongjam_ itu, " Bukankah rencananya sempurna.? Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang curiga akan hal ini. Baginda pasti hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah perampokan biasa. "

" _Mama_, sebegitu besarkah keinginan anda untuk membunuh gadis itu.?" Lee _sang-gung_ bertanya lirih . Mendengar dayangnya bertanya seperti itu membuat Selir Jung menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetukkan jari-jemarinya. Memandang kepala dayangnya itu dalam-dalam kemudian berkata, " Kesempatanku menjadi ratu akan semakin berkurang jika gadis itu dibiarkan hidup. Dia lebih berbahaya daripada Luhan, dia gadis yang cerdas. Apa kau tidak melihat tatapannya saat upacara sewaktu itu, ia menatapku seolah-olah ia ingin bicara bahwa dirinya tahu semua hal tentang diriku, dia tidak menyukaiku." Selir Jung berhenti sesaat, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataanya, kali ini tidak lagi menatap dayangnya itu, " Cintaku pada Yang Mulia telah menutup mata dan hatiku, 16 tahun yang lalu aku telah membunuh pesaing terberatku dalam mendapatkan hati Yang Mulia. Dan sekarang, aku harus kembali melakukannya. Bukan Luhan targetku kali ini, tapi gadis cilik itu. Dia yang lebih banyak mengambil perhatian Yang Mulia. Baginda bahkan tak pernah mengunjungiku setelah kedatangannya kemari. Aku harus membunuh gadis itu, baru setelahnya aku akan membunuh putri mahkota kita itu jika rencana ini tidak berhasil."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retinanya. Gadis itu pingsan selama sehari semalam setelah insiden dimana ia tidak tidur selama semalaman penuh dan pingsan saat melihat Sehun tengah duduk disebelahnya waktu itu.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling dan menemukan sosok yang membuatnya pingsan itu tengah tidur bersender di dinding kamarnya seraya membawa kompres ditangan kanannya. Luhan bangun dan mendekati sosok orang yang dicintainya itu. Mengelus pelan pipi tirus sang pemuda dengan lembut seraya terus memperhatikan wajah damainya saat tertidur seperti sekarang ini. _Sangat berbeda_, batin Luhan._ Oppa begitu manis dan lembut saat tertidur seperti in, tapi mengapa saat ia terjaga terlebih padaku sifatnya berubah drastis.?_

Kemudian sebuah ingatan berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunan manis itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah sekaligus ketakutan saat ini – terlebih pada sosok Sehun .Tak terasa air mata turun membasahi pipi gadis berusia 19 tahun itu, kemudian isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Sehun terbangun seketika saat merasa sesuatu yang basah mengenai tangannya. Ia kemudian melihat Luhan yang sudah bangun dan berada di depannya saat ini, tengah menangis.

" Luhan-ah, wae.? Apa yang membuatmu menangis.?" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

" Hiks..hiks, op...oppa hiks.", dengan gerakan cepat Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya, " Lu, mianhae. Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu. Tapi tolong maafkan aku."

Luhan menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Sehun, " Hiks..hiks, a..aku a..aku. hiks, Oppa mianhae, tolong maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hiks, jeongmal mianhae."

" Apa maksudmu Lu.? Apa yang kau bicarakan.?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya. Menatap manik mata gadis itu lekat-lekat.

" Hiks, mianhae.. aku bersalah, hiks.. tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu oppa. Mianhae."

" Katakan ada apa Lu. Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini, cepat katakan.!" Suara Sehun meninggi, dan otomatis itu membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget dan ketakutan.

" Kyungsoo.. hiks, di..dia dalam bahaya." Sehun membeku ditempatnya, Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis ini bicarakan.?

" Bicaralah yang jelas Lu. Kau membuatku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Kemudian Luhan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk bagaimana ia yang sudah berusaha membatalkan rencana jahat itu namun gagal, ia yang diancam Selir Jung untuk tutup mulut demi keselamatan Sehun dan dirinya, lalu rencana pembunuhan yang akan dilangsungkan hari ini.

Sehun diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu, bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan keselamatan Sehun yang seorang namja dibandingkan dengan keselamatan Kyungsoo yang notabennya adalah adiknya sendiri. Adik perempuannya lebih tepatnya. Selain itu rencana jahat Selir Jung lah yang paling membuatnya syok, ia tidak perduli lagi bagaimana Luhan berusaha melindunginya dengan cara seperti ini. Ia hanya peduli bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melindungi Kyungsoo saat ini.

" Aku harus pergi, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja aku akan kembali."

" Oppa, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Jongin bersamanya, bahkan ia sudah menjadi pengawal pribadi Kyungsoo saat ini." luhan berucap lirih.

" Mwo.? Apa yang kau bicarakan.? Jongin, bersama Kyungsoo.? menjadi pengawalnya.?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Ekspresi wajah Sehun tak bisa ditebak saat ini. Antara lega, marah, tidak percaya, khawatir dan cemburu.? Benarkah ia cemburu. Sehun yang semula berdiri dan sudah berada di depan pintu saat ini menoleh ke belakang dan kembali menghampir Luhan kemudian memeluknya erat.

Ini memang bukan sebagian dari skenario yang dibuatnya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya Sehun ingin memeluk gadis itu. Mungkin sebagai tanda terimakasih karena ia sudah berusaha melindunginya, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak diperlukan. Luhan yang dipeluk Sehun saat ini hanya menikmati perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah merasakan pelukan hangat dari Sehun seperti ini dan Luhan hanya bisa bergumam, " Gomawo."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap manik mata Luhan yang seperti rusa itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Semakin dekat, dan akhirnya.

Chu

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Mata rusa Luhan membelalak lebar, namun saat Sehun menarik lehernya mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis itu, Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menikamti sensasi panas dan senang menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Ciuman pertamanya, diambil oleh Sehun orang yang dicintainya.

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo yang biasanya hanya diam saat berkuda bersama Jongin kali ini berkebalikan. Ia bahkan cenderung cerewet dan tidak mau diam. Mungkin awalnya mereka diam seperti biasa karena tentu saja, keduanya masih canggung apalagi Kyungsoo yang marah pada Jongin karena tidak diberi penjelasan mengapa ia dibawa secara paksa seperti ini. Namun lama kelamaan, kecanggungan itu berubah menjadi keakraban dalam waktu singkat. Kyungsoo entah mengapa selalu bertanya di sepanjang perjalanan mereka itu, tentang desa-desa yang mereka lewati, hutan yang mereka susuri.

Mereka sampai di sebuah hanok besar yang terlihat sederhana dari depan. Keduanya turun dari kuda kemudian berjalan menuju hanok besar itu. Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin mengapa ia membawanya kemari, lantas tempat siapa yang akan mereka singgahi kini. Jongin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju hanok itu.

Setibanya mereka di dalam, seorang pria yang diketahui Kyungsoo sebagai pelayan keluarga ini mengahampiri mereka dengan wajah bahagia. Meletakkan sapunya begitu saja kemudian menjabat tangan kanan Jongin, kemudian berteriak keras mengumandangkan kedatangan sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemari, " _Daegam, Manim_.! Jongin _doryeonim_ pulang, ia pulang dan membawa gadis cantik bersamanya. _Daegam, Manim.!"_

Kyungsoo hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya ketika pria tua itu berteriak dan menyebutkan bahwa dirinya cantik secara tidak langsung.? Dan lagi, perkataan sang pria yang memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan doryeonim, belum lagi Manim.? Daegam.?

_Astaga, apakah ini mungkin.? Dia, membawaku kemari.?_

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan selanjutnya, dua sosok manusia paruh baya datang mendekati mereka. Senyum bahagia terpancar dalam wajah mereka yang tidak lagi mulus. Gerutan-gerutan yang sudah mulai terlihat jelas itu menandakan bahwa mereka bukanlah orang muda lagi. Namun begitu melihat pakaian serta kemesraan yang mereka berdua pancarkan pasti orang akan mengira jika mereka adalah sosok yang beru saja berumur 30an. Ya, mungkin saja.

Jongin mendekati sang pria kemudian membungkuk hormat ke arahnya, lalu ia tersenyum pada sosok wanita di samping sang pria. " Annyeong Abonim, Eomonim. Maafkan aku karena kedatanganku yang tidak terencana ini."

" Aish, kau ini bicara apa.! Kau pikir kau itu tamu apa. Ingatlah Jongin, kau ini putra kami.", ucap sang pria.

" Benar kata ayahmu," sang wanita bersuara kemudian melirik Kyungsoo sekilas dan kembali berkata, " siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu hmm.? Apa dia calon menantuku.?"

" Ya! Dia adalah putri angkat Yang Mulia Raja. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi menantumu Eomonim.! Hish, dasar.!" Jongin menggerutu kesal, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo nampak canggung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

" Benarkah.? Tapi menurut eomma kalian sangat cocok, dia cantik dan kurasa dia adaah gadis yang lemah lembut, ah dan lihatlah wajahnya yang manis itu. Aigoo, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya cucuku nanti, ah pasti dia akan mirip dengan kalian. Kulit putihnya tentu saja akan menurun pada anak kalian nanti, rambut hitam legam serta hidung dan bibirmu akan menjadi perpaduan yang sangat bagus jika digabungkan dengannya. Ah, aku ingin segera menimang cucu. _Yeobo_, suruh anakmu ini untuk menikahi gadis itu. ah, buatlah petisi juga pada Yang Mulai untuk menikahkan gadis manis itu pada Jongin kita."

" Hish, dasar eomma. Sudah kubilang dia tidak akan menjadi menantumu eomma, dia akan menjadi istri seorang yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi nantinya. Sudahlah," Jongin kemudian berbalik dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam hanok milik orang tuanya itu. Menggerutu kesal disepanjang perjalanan saat mengingat betapa orang taunya itu benar-benar membuatnya malu. Sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke depan. _Ah, seomga saja dia tidak mendengar hal yang di bicarakan mereka._

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam saat ini. Pasangan Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Kim itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, bergandengan tangan sembari menyaksikan moment anaknya membawa sang calon menantu ke dalam rumah mereka.

" Bukankah mereka sangat serasi yeobo.? Yeobo, mintalah pada Yang Mulia untuk menikahkan mereka.?" Nyonya Oh menatap suaminya itu lekat-lekat, dengan harapan sang suami mau mengabulkan permohonannya ini. Namun di luar pikirannya, sang suami malah memandangnya sinis kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangannya kemudian berjalan untuk menyusul anaknya itu. Tuan Kim tentu saja tahu diri, ia tidak mungkin meminta Raja untuk menikahkan putranya itu dengan sang putri – yang rumornya telah menjadi putri kesayanganan Raja itu - , ia merasa tidak pantas tentu saja. Dia hanyalah menteri perang yang sebentar lagi akan lengser dari jabatannya dan menduduki masa pensiun tenang di kediamannya ini. Ia juga tahu, sang putri akan semakin dalam bahaya besar jika dirinya berada di lingkupan keluarganya ini. ia tahu betul akan hal itu.

Sementara itu, Nyonya Oh masih memandangi kepergian suaminya yang terlihat begitu kesal padanya. Ah biarlah, yang penting ia hanya ingin gadis itu menjadi menantunya kelak. Menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin – putra tirinya - , bagaimanapun caranya itu. Mungkin meminta sedikit bantuan pada Sehun yang kelak akan menjadi putra mahkota. Dan jika putranya itu menolak, mungkin sedikit gertakan berupa mogok makan atau menggoreskan pisau pada tangannya cukup untuk membuat sang anak ataupun suaminya nanti mau menuruti kemauannya itu.

Ah, rencana yang cukup cerdik Oh Manim. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa gadis itu juga adalah gadis yang Sehun sebut-sebut beberapa waktu lalu.? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukanan nantinya Nyonya.? Membiarkan gadis itu bersama Jongin seperti keinginanmu semula atau menyerahkannya pada Sehun demi kebahagian sang putra kesayangan.?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Keduanya terlihat sangat canggung sekarang, terutama sosok pemuda yang kini duduk bejauhan dengan sang gadis yang masih memakai hanbok tidur putihnya itu. Sesekali melirik satu sama lain untuk berusaha memulai pembicaraan dan mungkin juga minta maaf. Hingga akhirnya, sang pemuda memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara, " Lu, mianhaeyo. Sungguh, aku terbawa suasana tadi. Jadi tolong maafkan aku dan lupakan kejadian tadi."

Sang gadis menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda disampingya itu sebelum berucap, " Gwenchana Oppa,"

Sementara sang pemuda, ia diam tak berekspresi. Menatap mata gadis itu dengan intens. Mata rusa yang membuatnya terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat ia menatap mata gadis lainnya, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan, ini saatnya bagi dirinya untuk mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk merubah pendirian sang gadis dan membuatnya seperti dulu lagi sebelum ia tersulut api cemburu. " Lu, oppa minta maaf atas apa yang selama ini oppa lakukan padamu. Kedekatanku dengan Kyungsoo, jujur saja itu hanya sebatas pura-pura untuk menguji seberapa cintakah kau padaku, seberapa cemburunyakah kau saat itu. Mianhae, aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, dan aku.." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, ia masih sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan nanti. Hatinya sedikit bergejolak, menolak apa yang hendak ia katakan. Namun egonya untuk melindungi gadis yang ia sayangi mengalahkan itu semua. Ia ingat bahwa ini hanyalah sandiwara semata, untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke istana dan hidup bersamanya. Ya, itu adalah rencananya, " Aku mencintaimu. Maaf jika aku terlambat menyadarinya, maafkan aku karena telah lama membuatmu menunggu. Maafkan aku Lu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Sehun, ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa semua yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah sandiwara agar dirinya cemburu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira jika Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu. Terlebih bahwa ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Luhan seakan ingin menjerit dan melompat-lompat saking bahagianya menengar itu, namun hal itu ia urungkan. Ia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak melakukan hal semacam itu, jadi Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

" Gomawo oppa, terimakasih karena sudah membalas perasaanku selama ini. Aku.. aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu kelak. Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku berjanji oppa."

Sehun menyeringai tipis sembari mengelus punggung gadis yang berada dipelukannya itu. Ia sungguh tidak tahu jika rencananya akan berjalan semudah ini. Ah, dewa memang berpihak padanya saat ini. Ya, saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk yang lainnya.?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga Kim malam itu. Duduk disamping sang nyonya rumah, sementara pemuda tan yang membawanya kemari duduk dihadapannya. Tuan Kim selaku pemilik dari rumah itu duduk ditempat kehormatan –diujung meja, seharusnya orang yang punya derajat paling tinggilah yang duduk di ujung meja – karena Kyungsoo dengan sopan menolaknya.

Makanan yang dihidangkan malam itu sangat beragam, mulai dari _doenjang jjigae__, dak galbi, kimchi, _hingga makanan k_e_cil seperti _hangwa_ dan _yaksik_. Makanan yang sengaja dibuat karena kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, bisa dibilang itu sebagai salam penyambutan dari keluarga Kim yang terhormat.

Mereka sudah selesai makan saat ini dan sedang duduk santai di _Sarangdaecheong_ saat ini, menikmati seduhan teh lima rasa yang disajikan oleh pelayan keluarga itu. " Jadi, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu Jong, mengapa kau datang kemari dan membawa Gongju kemari.?"tanya Tuan Kim.

" Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku rindu pada kalian. Dan alasan lainnya yaitu sekarang ini aku adalah pengawal pribadi gadis ini, Abonim." Kyungsoo mencibir pelan saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jongin memanggilnya 'gadis ini' kenapa sih dia tidak bilang namanya secara langsung.? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

" Ye.? Jadi kau turun jabatan.?", nyonya Oh memekik kaget. " Bagaimana bisa Jongin-ah, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kan.? Kenapa kau ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengawal Gongju.?"

" Jeonha berpendapat saat ini Gongju aggashi lebih membutuhkan seorang pengawal dibandingkan dirinya," Kyungsoo sontak menoleh pada Jongin dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

" Ah, begitukah.?"

" Ye, aku rasa seperti itu. Ah, bukankah sudah larut.?" Jongin memandang ke arah langit yang berbintang, " Gongju aggashi harus segera beristirahat sekarang, besok kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Ilhyeongung. Para pelayan aggashi pasti akan cemas jika ia tidak sampai di istana tepat waktu."

" Ya, sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang.", ucap Tuan Kim bijak. Ia memang harus mengatakan hal itu atau istrinya yang cerewet ini akan terus mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang hanya akan membuat reputasi keluarganya hancur.

Nyonya Oh hanya dapat menghela napsnya pelan saat melihat sang putri dan putra tirinya itu berjalan memasuki rumah. Sedetik kemudia dia juga ikut-ikutan berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti kedua muda-mudi itu ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Tuan Kim yang masih saja menikmati cheongju di gelasnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada tuan Kim dan keluarganya yang sudah mau menerimanya dengan baik. Memberinya pelayanan yang hangat, serta memberi kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencicipi makanan selain makanan istana yang biasa ia santap.

Kyungsoo, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim berdiri di depan pintu sementara Jongin tengah mempersiapkan kudanya untuk perjalanan mereka. " Sering-seringlah datang kemari Gongju aggashi, kami berharap anda punya banyak waktu luang sehingga mau singgah kembali di gubuk kami ini," senyum Nyonya Kim.

" Ah, ye eomonim." Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas pada Nyonya Kim. Ah, untuk panggilan Kyungsoo pada Nyonya Kim barusan adalah atas permintaan dari sang nyonya, yang dengan bujuk rayuannya akhirnya dapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo.

" Jaga diri baik-baik ne, jika Jongin berbuat kesalahan jangan sungkan untuk menghukumnya, ah jika perlu laporkan dia padaku ne.?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Jongin yang sudah dongkol karena sedari tadi menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum selesai berpamitan pun akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. " Ya! Kyungsoo-ya, cepatlah.!"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin sekilas dan memberinya tatapan tajam, kemudian kembali tersenyum pada tuan dan nyonya Kim, " Abonim, eomanim. Aku pergi ne, jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Tuan Kim mengangguk sementara sosok wnaita disampingnya hanya diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini yang jelas ia tidak merespon perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun memberi hormat kepada mereka sebelum berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdecak pinggang karena sebal. Setelahnya, Jongin menarik kekang kudanya ke bawah dan memberikan akses bagi Kyungsoo untuk naik terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Kemudian mengangguk sekilas pada sosok orang tuanya dan akhirnya berlalu melewati gerbang hanok itu.

Sementara itu, sang nyonya rumah masih saja seperti sebelumnya. Diam ditempatnya, tatapannya kosong dan itu membuat sang suami sedikit kalang kabut. " yeobo.! Apa yang terjadi padamu.?", tuan Kim mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang istri yang sedari tadi tidak menyahut panggilannya.

" Kyungsoo.. apa yang Jongin katakan tadi benar Kyungsoo.? gadis itu bernama Kyungsoo.?"lirihnya.

" Ye. Kyungsoo adalah nama putri angkat Yang Mulia, gadis yang baru saja pergi bersama putramu itu. memangnya ada apa.?", tuan Kim sedikit cemas saat ini, melihat ekspresi istrinya yang seperti orang depresi.

" aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.. apa yang harus kulakukan..?" tak terasa air mata menetes melewati pipi wanita itu, sang wanita kemudian menatap sang suami, " suruh Sehun pulang yeobo, aku ingin bicara denganya."

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.?"

" kedua putramu, aku rasa mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap gadis tadi."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di istana ilhyeon siang harinya. Disambut dengan tangis air mata dari Minseok dan beberapa dayangnya yang lain. Mereka bahkan sampai pingsan saat mengetahui Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di depan gerbang. Minseok yang saat itu tengah berdiam diri di kamar sang majikan sembari terus menangis langsung keluar tanpa membenarkan pakaian dan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karena menangis sejak semalam.

Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya pada Minseok apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Minseok serta beberapa dayangnya yang lain pun mulai menjelaskan. Bagaimana sekelompok orang pria berpakaian hitam membawa pedang datang dan mengacaukan iring-iringan mereka. Menggeledah tandu yang seharusnya ditempati sang putri kemudian mengambil beberapa barang berharga yang dia bawa dari istana. Mengancam beberada dayangnya dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mereka menceritakan semua itu dengan detail dan Kyungsoo cukup syok mendengar hal itu. Namun saat Minseok kembali menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada korban luka dalam insiden itu. Kyungsoo mendesah lega, kemudian menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam ditempatnya. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ataupun khawatir. Ia pun segera menyeret Jongin menuju halaman samping kediaman barunya itu.

" Kau sudah tahu semuanya.? Kau tahu dan kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi.? Apa maumu Kim Jongin.!"

" Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.", Jongin menjawab singkat. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menggeram kesal dan ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya itu. tapi sayang ia mengurungkan niatannya itu.

" Mwo.? Melindungiku kau bilang.? Lalu bagaimana dengan pelayanku.? Apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu, mereka bisa saja dalam bahaya semalam. Seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka untuk mengubah rute perjalanannya.?"

" Tugasku hanya untuk melindungimu.! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu semua, huh.!" Jongin seketika merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah terancing emosinya akibat omongan Kyungsoo padanya dan membuatnya harus membentak Kyungsoo seperti itu.

" aku ragu pada penilaian Abamama terhadapmu. Orang dengan emosi besar dan egois seperti itu dijadikan sebagai orang kepercayaannya, pengawal pribadinya. Kurasa Abamama sedang sakit saat ia memilihmu dulu.", Kyungsoo melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya mampu menggeram kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Kyungsoo memang benar, seharusnya ia memberitahu kepala pengawalnya untuk mengubah rute sebelum dirinya pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi itu sudah terlanjur dan Jongin tidak bisa mengubahnya, dan yeah setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak terluka sedikitpun saat bersamanya dari pada jika ia bersama rombongannya yang lain.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Istana Ilhyeon yang ditempati Kyungsoo saat ini dulunya adalah istana yang digunakan oleh selir Sukbin yang sangat dikagumi oleh rakyatnya dulu. Sosok wanita cerdas, periang dan ramah pada semua orang seperti Kyungsoo. Begitulah yang Minseok ceritakan pada Kyungsoo malam itu dan berhasil membuatnya tidak lagi kesal dan pemurung akibat kejadian siang tadi. Minseok tahu betul jika Kyungsoo sangatlah peduli pada staf pelayannya dan itu terbukti dari cara ia memperlakukan semua dayangnya termasuk dirinya.

Minseok juga berulang kali menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa yang dilakukan Jongin itu memang sudah yang seharusnya, keselamatan seorang putri lebih berharga dibanding denga 100 pelayannya. Itu memang benar, jadi seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak lagi marah pada pemuda tan itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah omongan dari dayangnya itu, ' Putri ataupun pelayan adalah sama-sama manusia. Mereka sama-sama berharganya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang putri di anggap lebih berharga daripada seratus orang pelayan.? Kehilangan satu nyawa tidak akan membuat dampak besar, sementara seratus orang.? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu,' . Minseok hanya bisa diam setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu, ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan kalah jika berdebat dengan tuan putrinya itu. Ia lalu pamit undur diri untuk beristirahat dikamarnya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur karena ini sudah larut.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecil setelah kepergian Minseok, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya pada matras yang telah Minseok siapkan tadi. Memikirkan semua kejadian yang ia alami, dengar dan rasakan selama beberapa hari ini. Debaran yang diciptakan saat ia bersama Jongin, kekesalannya pada pemuda tan nan egois itu, keselamatan dayang serta dirinya dan juga kehidupan barunya diluar tembok istana. Ah, semuanya terasa lebih rumit saat ini, Kyungsoo tak yakin ia bisa melewati itu dengan baik. Namun gadis mungil itu tetap berusaha berpkir positif dan berdoa demi kelancaran semuanya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Hari demi hari Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan barunya di luar istana dengan baik. Pagi hari ia akan terbangun dan bergegas untuk membantu dayangnya menyiapkan makanan untuk seluruh penghuni kediamannya termasuk penjaga dan dayang-dayangnya yang lain, siang harinya ia akan belajar menyulam bersama Minseok dan beberapa dayangnya yang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Lalu sore harinya ia akan pergi ke desa seberang dan membagikan makanan serta uang kepada rakyat yang sekiranya membutuhkan. Begitulah kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo setiap harinya.

Berbeda dengan biasanya, hari ini ia bangun terlambat dan membuatnya sedikit malas untuk membantu dayangnya –itu dikarenakan karena ia juga merasa tidak enak badan- untuk memasak seperti biasanya. Melewatkan jadwal belajarnya bersama Minseok dengan alasan ia tidak enak badan. Minseok pun menyetujuinya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat di kamarnya, Kyungsoo menolak hal itu. Ia malah meminta Minseok untuk membawa peralatan menulisnya ke aula belakang kediamannya itu dan juga menyuruh beberapa dayang untuk membawakannya kertas warna-warni yang cantik.

Kyungsoo tengah sibuk menuliskan bait demi bait kata-kata dalam lembaran hanji berwarna merah muda bergerak lihai memainkan kuas yang ada ditangannya. Mencelupkan kuasnya berulang kali pada kotak tinta saat disadarinya kuasnya tidak lagi memberikan warna hitam pada kertas dihadapannya itu.

Minseok serta dayang yang lainnya hanya dapat melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan, itu perintah lain darinya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin diganggu saat dirinya sedang menulis ataupun membaca sesuatu. Ya, begitulah kebiasaannya.

Sosok pemuda albino datang mendekati tempat itu, Minseok yang melihatnya ingin segera membuka suara sekaligus memberikan penghormatan pada sosok pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu memberikan isyaratnya agar tidak melakukan hal itu dan menyuruh Minseok dan dayang lainnya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Minseok mengangguk dan mengajak bawahannya itu untuk mengikutinya pergi.

Sosok pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan langkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak disadari oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang duduk membelakangi pemuda itu pun tentu saja tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Pemuda itu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo dari belakang. **" Surat apa itu Kyung.?"**

" **Kya oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Sehun sudah berada dibelaangnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan surat itu dibalik tubuhnya, namun naas Sehun berhasil mengambilnya, " Ya, kembalikan itu padaku oppa."**

" **Hahaha, kejar aku jika bisa Kyung. Baru aku akan memberikannya padamu."**

" **Oppa, kau menyebalkan.!"**

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran oleh dua manusia itu. Saking terlarutnya mereka dalam kesenangan masing-masing mereka bahkan tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi sosok lain tengah memperhatikannya. Sosok itu hanya mampu menghela napasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kecewa.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" rencana A sudah dipastikan gagal, jadi sudah saatnya kita berpindah ke rencana cadangan.", ucap pria paruh baya yang duduk di ujung meja itu.

" ye daegam,", ucap pria lain dan seketika menatap sosok pemuda tinggi nan gagah yang duduk di sampingnya itu, " Kuharap kau siap untuk tugas ini Yeol. Ingat apa yang kukatakan sewaktu pesta malam itu.? aku tidak bermain dengan kata-kata itu, jadi lakukan tugasmu sebaik mungkin."

Sang pemuda yang ditatap oleh pria tadi hanya mempu mengangguk pasrah. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menerima hal itu. dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati cukup membuatnya terlihat murung beberapa minggu terakhir ini. kecuali jika ia bersama sang kekasih tentu saja.

" Baiklah, kita cukupkan sekian. Kuharap tuan mua Park kita mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik."

Dan berakhirlah pertemuan singkat di sebuah gubuk tua di pinggiran kota itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**Gerbang donghwa : gerbang yang berada di istana Cheingdeok, gerbang utama**

**Byeongjo : menteri pertahanan**

**doryeonim. : tuan muda**

**hwarang : pasukan khusus kerajaan – hanya ada di masa kerajaan Shilla dan tiga kerajaan**

**dangui : atasan hanbok, digunakan oleh para putri selir dan juga anggota keluarga kerajaan**

**bongjam : tusuk konde emas berbentuk phonix yang digunakan oleh para selir**

**Mama : panggilan untuk ratu/selir/ibu suri**

**Sang-gung : kepala dayang**

**Daegam : panggilan hormat untuk tuan**

**Manim ; nyonya**

**Doenjang jjigae**** : sup kacang kedelai**

**Dak galbi : ****umis potong dadu ayam direndam dalam saus berbasis gochujang, dan kubis iris, ubi jalar, daun bawang, bawang bombay dan tteok.**

**Kimchi : ****sayuran (biasanya dari kubis, sawi, lobak putih, atau ketimun) yang difermentasikan dengan bahan rempah seperti jahe, bawang putih, bawang bombai dan bubuk cabai. Terdapat banyak varia si berdasarkan cara membuat di masing-masing rumah tangga.**

**Hangwa : ****paket kue tradisional yang berisi kue-kue, tepung biji-bijian, madu, yeot, buah-buahan atau akar-akaran yang dapat dimakan.**

**Yaksik : kue yang dibuat dari beras manis, kacang chestnut, kacang cemara, dan jujube.**

**Sarangdaecheong : teras hanok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adakah yang masih menuggu ff ini.? Ah senangnya akhirnya bisa update ff ini walaupun memakan waktu cukup lama. Ugh, entahlah kegiatan selain MOS selama seminggu ini juga menyita cukup banyak perhatianku, yeah jadi maaf saja jika ff ini updatenya lama.**

**Buat yang minta momentnya buat dibanyakin, semoga yang diatas itu cukup untuk kalian. Ah ya, bagi yang gak suka sama couple yang aku buat tolong jangan di bash ya, tolong jangan bash juga alur cerita yang udah aku buat ini. aku tahu aku itu author baru, dan ffku memang tidak bagus seperti yang lain. Tapi tolong hargailah aku sebagai author, tolong hargai ide kami yang gak selalu bisa nuruti apa kemauan kalian. Aku minta pengertiannya untuk itu.**

**Buat yang tanya ff ini sampai berapa chapter, mungkin jawabannya adalah lebih dari 10 chapter. Walaupun aku gak begitu yakin, bisa aja aku bakal buat ff ini tamat dalam satu chapter lagi. Oh ya, sedikit penjelasan untuk 'nyonya oh dan nyonya kim' mereka itu sama tapi aku buat dengan nama berbeda karena yeah itu untuk sedikit menjelaskan bahwa nyonya oh itu adalah ibu kandung Sehun dan ibu tiri dari jongin.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS to :**

**Kimkim84 | aqila k | wanny | sena| lailatulmagfiroh16 | guest |Ryeolasoo | exindira | Hany Kwan | doremifaseul | kungiNoru | kyungin14 | baekkie |Desta Soo | Shallow Lin |Kyungie Baby | daysi |mrblajkJ |uffiejung | and the last but not the least unnieku tersayang Park Ri Rin yang udah kasih support buat aku dan kasih banyak masukan buat aku | untuk para readers gomawo udah sempet baca ff ini | untuk yang udah ngefollow dan juga ngefavorite ff ini, gomawo aku sayang kalian |**

**.**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida yeorobeum !**

**Review juseyo !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu hal lagi, sarangahe readers deul dan yang udah review ff ini.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Sehun.! katakan jika gadis yang kau maksud tempo hari itu bukan Kyungsoo yang dibawa Jongin kemarin. Katakan pada eomma Sehun-ah."Nyonya Kim menatap tajam putranya itu meminta penjelasan.

Sementara Sehun, ia hanya diam. Pikirannya berkecambuk pada omongan ibunya itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika keputusannya untuk memberitahu ibunya tentang gadis yang disukainya waktu itu akan berujung pada masalah seperti ini. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa Jongin sudah membawa Kyungsoo kemari dan mengenalkan pada sosok orang tuanya secara tidak langsung. Ia sangat bingung saat ini. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Jawab eomma,Oh Sehun.!"

" Ne eomma, gadis yang aku maksud itu Kyungsoo. Putri angkat Raja Hyunseong, adik dari putri mahkota, tunanganku sendiri.! Apa eomma puas.?" Sehun berteriak keras sehingga membuat beberapa pelayan mereka yang berada di luar terlonjak kaget. Termasuk juga sosok ayah tirinya yang sedari tadi membaca laporan pertahanan di _Sarangbang_.

Nyonya Kim benar-benar terperanjat mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika dua sosok anaknya itu bisa menyukai gadis yang sama. Sosok gadis sederhana dengan senyum menawannya. Ia tak kalah bingungnya dengan Sehun saat ini. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana tanggapannya saat melihat Jongin membawa Kyungsoo tempo hari, bagaimana ia sangat mendukung jika gadis imut itu bersama anak tirinya. Bahkan akan mengancam suami ataupun anak kandungnya jika keinginan untuk menyatukan gadis itu dengan Jongin tak terpenuhi. Ia masih ingat jelas akan hal itu.

Namun pikirannya bercabang saat ini, ia bingung dengan keputusan yang akan ia buat nantinya. Membiarkan Sehun dengan sosok gadis yang di sukainya itu namun harus mengorbankan keselamatan keluarga dan jabatan suaminya atau sebaliknya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin yang belum pasti Jongin akan menyukai hal itu, namun akan membawa keuntungan baginya. Sehun akan tetap pada posisinya sebagai pendamping putri mahkota dan Jongin nantinya akan menjadi pangeran pendampingnya. Keluarganya jelas akan selamat. Namun, mengesampingkan kebahagiaan kedua anaknya.? Astaga, itu benar-benar sesuatu yang menyulitkan.

Setelah berpikir selama lebih dari satu jam, nyonya Kim akhirnya membuat keputusan. Sosok wanita dengan _binyeo_ perak dengan hiasan batu giok itu menatap sosok putranya dengan tajam. " Jauhi Kyungsoo, buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu padanya.! Berikan cintamu pada Luhan. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan keluarga kita.", katanya. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar anaknya itu. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang masih belum menyadari ultimatum ibunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Cho/Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as King Hyunseong**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan, Chanbaek.?**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, little Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC / typo bertebaran**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

" Aku ingin minta maaf.", satu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin sontak membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas berkebunnya bersama Minseok dan beberapa dayangnya yang lain. Menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya itu sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berkebunnya.

Jongin yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun segera menatap Minseok dan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Minseok mengangguk kemudian memberikan perintah pada dayang lainnya untuk membereskan peralatan berkebun mereka dan segera pergi. " Kumohon maafkan aku.", katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan jengah, " Kau ingin minta maaf. Untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku, seharusnya kau minta maaf pada semua _nain _dan juga pengawal yang hampir terancam nyawanya, termasuk Minseok."

" Aku sudah melakukannya jika kau ingin tahu."

" Benarkah.?"

" Ya.! Jadi apakah anda memaafkan saya Gongju.?" Jongin bertanya penuh harap.

Kyungsoo menegaggkan badannya dan mendekati wajah Jongin, kemudian berbisik di telinga kiri pemuda itu. " Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika saja kau bisa membuatku keluar dari sini saat _Chopail_, aku akan memaafkanmu." Kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi tanpa sadar sosok pemuda tan itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil setelah ia menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sehun sedang berada di salah satu _gibang_ paling terkenal di Hanyang, meneguk _takju_ dengan kasar. Dalam waktu satu jam ini ia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga botol _takju_ yang membuat beberapa gisaeng yang menemaninya hanya mampu menggeleng pelan dan sesekali memuji tuan mereka yang masih saja memiliki kesadaran walaupun sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol _takju_ itu.

Pikirannya terfokus pada perkataan ibunya pagi tadi. Sehun sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia membuang perasaan cintanya pada Kyungsoo begitu saja. Itu tidak mungkin dilakukan mengingat ia usdah benyak berkorban perasaan dan terlanjur menyakiti Luhan. Tidak, Sehun tetap akan memilih untuk mempertahankan cintanya itu. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun akan ada begitu banyak badai yang menjadi penghalangnya.

Namun saat ia mengingat perkataan ibunya soal keselamatan keluarga mereka, ia menjadi sedikit ragu untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo di sisinya. Belum lagi perkataan Jongin yang waktu itu, ia menjadi semakin ragu karenanya. Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya adalah pria jahat yang mempermainkan cinta. Tapi salahkan cinta terlebih dahulu mengapa ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat! Salahkan juga dewa yang menembakkan anak panah asmaranya pada Kyungsoo disaat dia sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan Luhan. Ya, salahkan itu.

Tapi semua itu tak akan berpengaruh terhadap apapun sekarang ini, tidak jika ia masih saja menatap masa lalu dan tak mau bergerak ke depan. Jika takdir memang mengijinkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo bersatu, maka apapun yang akan ia lakukan sekarang ini tidak akan berpengaruh. Ya, apapun keputusan yang diambilnya nanti tidak akan merubah garis takdir itu.

Bersamaan dengan tegukan terakhir dari _takju_nya itu, Sehun menggumamkan keputusannya dalam hati dan setelahnya ia menjadi sosok tak berdaya yang tergeletak di atas meja bundar di depannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Malam menjelang _Chopail_, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia terus saja bergerak gelisah diatas matrasnya sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di teras kamarnya itu. Memandangi langit yang penuh bintang dan juga bulan bulat sempurna yang tampak menawan saat ini.

Terlampu menimkati kesenangannya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika seseorang sudah duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan segala tingkah gadis itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum manis - ia sangat suka melihatnya tersenyum, dan sosok disampingnya itu akan berusaha untuk membuat sang gadis terus tersenyum seperti ini - , mata bulatnya yang bergerak lucu, dan bagaimana bibir tebal milik sang gadis itu bersendandung kecil.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai merasakan kantuk merayapi dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok Jongin tengah duduk di sampingnya itu dan memandanginya seperti seseorang yang tengah menyaksikan sebuah tontonan yang sangat menarik.

" Jongin.?" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah pemuda tan itu, berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. " Hei. Ya, Kim Jongin.!"

Jongin akhirnya tersadar dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo itu dengan perasaan aneh. Entah mengapa jantungnya, oh astaga jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat ini dan secara refleks ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada dadanya dan meremasnya pelan. _Ini menyakitkan, kenapa rasanya seperti ini._

" Hei, kau tak apa.? Apa yang terjadi dengan jantungmu.? Kenapa kau memeganginya seperti itu.?" kyungsoo bertanya. Ia sungguh khawatir melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan tubuh Jongin yang membuat sang pemuda justru semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur di lantai teras itu sembari memegangi dadanya.

" Ya! Jangan membuatku khawatir, apa yang terjadi denganmu. Cepat katakan.!"

" Menyingkirlah, kumohon.", pintanya. Kyungsoo hanya mempu menuruti permintaan Jongin itu dan memandangi Jongin yang kini tengah mengatur kembali detak jantung dan deru napasnya.

" Sudah merasa baik.?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya setelah dilihatnya Jongin sudah duduk kembali dengan tegak dan tidak memegangi dadanya seperti tadi.

" Ne."

" Jadi, apa yang membuat jantungmu seperti itu.?"

_Kehadiranmu, tatapan matamu yang membuatku seperti ini_, " Molla, sudahlah aku tak apa."

" Benarkah.?" Kyungsoo merasa kurang yakin dengan jawaban Jongin itu, apalagi saat ia menyadari bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi pelipis sang pemuda.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, " Ne. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur."

" Aaaah, emmmm. Baiklah," Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, namun terhenti setelah saat ia baru berpindah dua langkah dari tempatnya semula. " Emmm, soal Chopail, kau akan membawaku pergi ke sana.?",tanyanya sedikit ragu.

" Tentu saja. Itu sebagai penebusan kesalahanku dulu kan.? Tentu saja aku akan membawamu ke sana. Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah benar-benar larut. Tak baik bagi seorang gadis sepertimu tidur searut ini."

" Ne, aku akan tidur sekarang." Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan jengkel dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, sosok tuan putrinya itu memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Tak heran jika ia dan Sehun bisa menyukai sosok itu. *Tunggu, apa yang baru saja aku katakan.? Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo.? wow, itu benar-benar spektakuler. Hihihi*

Jongin berdiri dan memandang kamar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang masih saja terparti di wajahnya, padahal rasa aneh dan sedikit menyakitkan saat jantungnya berdetak cepat yang menghinggapinya tadi bersumber dari tatapan Kyungsoo padanya. Kenapa ia justru tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.?

" Jaljayo Soo-ya. Mimpilah yang indah," kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, dari balik dinding kamarnya yang terbuat dari kertas khusus yang tipis itu, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya itu. Membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar senang, dan tentu saja.. ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat manis yang diucapkan Jongin untuknya. " Jalja makhluk hitam menjengkelkan, aku menunggumu di dalam mimpi." kemudian ia terkikik dan segera merebahkan diri dimatrasnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo.?" terlihat Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi di ruangan pribadinya, _daejeon_.

" Gongju aggashi, dia baik-baik saja Jeonha. Ia menjadi sangat populer di kalangan rakyat karena kedermawanan hatinya yang tak jarang membagikan makanan pada mereka dan juga uang." Kasih Han mejawab dengan senyum tulusnya. Pria yang sudah berumur 50 tahunan itu memang sangat menyukai sosok putri angkat rajanya itu. Tidak hanya cantik wajahnya namun juga cantik kepribadiannya, ia sangat yakin jika Luhan bukanlah putri sulung maka Kyungsoolah yang akan menggantikan posisi putri mahkota mengingat seberapa banyak dukungan rakyat yang mengalir padanya.

" Benarkah.?" Kyuhyun menerwang jauh ke depan, seolah-olah sedang berusaha melihat sesuatu tak kasat mata di depannya itu, " bukankah sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kepergian gadis itu dari istana.? Kenapa aku sangat merindukannya.?" Kyuhyun bermonolog ria, sementara sosok Kasim Han disampingnya hanya tersenyum.

" Buatkan persiapan untukku, aku akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo besok."

" Ye.? Keunde, bukakah itu akan sangat berbahaya.? Bagaimana keselamatan aggashi nantinya jika para menteri mengetahui Jeonha pergi ke sana.?"

" Aigooo kasim Han, tentu saja aku tahu akan hal itu. aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak soal itu, aku hanya akan pergi dengan beberapa pengawal saja. Sudah lama aku tak menyelinap keluar istana secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sesenang ini. Aigoo,"

" Ah, baiklah Jeonha. Saya akan memberitahu jendral Choi untuk mengawal anda ke Ilhyeongung. Saya permisi." Belum juga Kasim Han melangkah, tangannya dicengkeram oleh Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya untuk mendekat, " Carikan _seok_ dan juga Hanbok terbaik dan beberapa perhiasan. Aku ingin menghadiahkannya pada Kyungsoo."

" Ye Jeonha."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan terus saja melihat kedepan dan membayangkan saat dirinya bertemu dengan sosok anaknya itu. Tiga bulan kepergian sang gadis memang membuat perubahan yang cukup besar padanya. Pada awalnya ia benar-benar terpukul karena kepindahan putrinya itu, ia merasa menjadi sosok ayah yang tidak becus mengurus anaknya. Baru saja berkumpul dengannya selama beberapa bulan dan harus dipisahkan dibulan berikutnya. Namun, hari-hari suram itu segera berlalu ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengiriminya surat dan memintanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan terus saja menyalahkan dirinya atas kepindahannya itu. Dan juga sikap ceria Luhan yang selalu membuatnya tertawa membuat hal itu semakin mudah untuk dilakukan. Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki dua sosok gadis itu dalam hidupnya. Walaupun permaisurinya telah lama mangkat, namun kehadiran Kyungsoo menjadi pelengkap hidupnya kembali.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Chopail yang dinantikan Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba. Ia sedang merias dirinya saat ini dengan sedikit bedak tipis dan perona pipi. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan hanbok sutra sederhana. _Jaegori_ berwarna merah muda dan _chima_ biru yang dipadukan dengan _baeja_ yang sewarna dengan chimanya. Rambutnya dikepang cantik dan diikat dengan _daenggi_ berwarna merah. Kyungsoo tidak memakasi hiasan rambut lainnya kali ini karena itu benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan. _Untuk apa kau berdandan cantik jika hanya pergi dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Aku hanya akan berdandan cantik jika Sehun oppa yang mengajakku pergi. Hihihihi_

Kyungsoo mendengar sesorang membisikkan namanya dari arah jendela. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju jendelanya dan segera mendapati sosok Jongin dengan pakaian bepergiannya. Dengan darumagi berwarna hijau daun dan baji biru tua, gat dengan manik-maik sederhana terpasang indah di atas kepalanya.

" Cepatlah turun.!" Jongin berkata lirih, takut jika penjaga mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak mungkin melompat dari jendela pabbo.!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

" Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku akan menangkapmu, jadi cepatlah melompat.!"

Kyungsoo menimbang perkataan Jongin itu cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia memanjat jendelanya itu dan bersiap-siap untuk melomapat. Di bawahnya, Jongin sudah siap untuk menangkapnya.

Satu, dua, tiga dan...

Bruk,

Tubuh Kyungsoo menimpa Jongin dan membuat keduanya tersungkur ke tanah. Kedua hazel itu bertemu selama beberapa detik dan debaran seperti sebelumnya kembali terjadi, dengan intensitas yang lebih besar. Kyungsoo sedikit merona saat meihat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan sosok pemuda di bawahnya itu, begitu pun dengan Jongin yang hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar saat ia merasakan deru napas Kyungsoo pada wajahnya.

" Siapa disana.?" Teriakan dari salah seorang penjaga itu menyadarkan keduanya. Mereka kembali bertatapan selama beberapa saat, Kyungsoo menyingkir dari tubuh Jongin sedetik kemudian yang diiukti oleh Jongin sesudahnya.

" Ya.! Siapa disana.!" Suara penjaga kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Hal itu membuat Jongin sontak menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat dan mengajaknya untuk berlari meninggalkan kediamannya itu. Berusaha melarikan diri dari para penjaga yang pasti saat ini sudah tahu bahwa sosok putri mereka itu hilang yang akan semakin membuat suasana semakin keruh.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang dirasakannya. Dan juga debaran jantung saat mata hezel itu menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengakui jika Jongin adalah sosok yang mampu membuatnya merona seketika hanya karena sentuhan dan sebuah kontak mata. Ya, Kyungsoo mengakui itu semua.

Merasa langkah Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai memendek, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap ke belakang ke arah Kyungsoo, " Gwenchana.?"

Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengatur deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan saat ini, ia lelah. Ia tidak pernah berlari sejauh ini sebelumnya, walaupun ia menyukai olahraga tapi ia sangat membenci olahraga yang satu ini. " Akuh.. hosh, tak pernah..lari sejauh ini."

" Kalau begitu naiklah. Tempat perayaan Chopail masih setengah jalan lagi." Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan menunjuk punggungnya, memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo untuk segera naik ke punggungnya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut, karena jujur saja ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tak mungkin jika ia harus kembali berlari seperti tadi, kakinya sudah sangat lelah saat ini. Kemudian dengan wajah yang saat ini tengah memerah, Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung pemuda itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sehun turun dari kudanya dan segera menghampiri sosok dayang yang entah sejak kapan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar majikannya itu. " Apa yang terjadi.?", tanyanya setelah cukup dekat dengan sosok wanita paruh baya itu.

" _Doryeonim_, gongju tidak ada di tempatnya saat ini."

" Mwo.? Bagaimana bisa.?"

" Saya tidak tahu, sejak sore Gongju menyuruh kami untuk tidak mendekati kamarnya dan kami menurutinya. Namun beberapa saat yang lalu seorang penjaga mendengar bunyi debaman dari arah kamar gongju aggashi dan kami segera memeriksanya dan beliau tidak ada di dalam.", jelasnya dengan nada khawatir .

" Lalu dimana Jongin.?"

" Kami tidak tahu, Jongin doryeonim tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk memasuki kamarnya jadi kami tidak berani untuk melanggar perintahnya itu."

" Apa Kyungsoo dan Jongin pernah menyebutkan sesuatu beberapa hari sebelum ini.? mungkin seperti sebuah tempat atau apa.?" Sehun berusaha untuk menetralkan emosi yang sudah memenuhi dirinya akibat berita ini. rencananya untuk mengucap salam perpisahan pada Kyungsoo gagal total saat mendengarnya kabur bersama Jongin entah kemana. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Jongin dapat menjaga sosok gadis mungil itu, namun firasatnya berkata lain hari ini.

" Chopail, _gongju aggashi_ menyebutkan festival lentera itu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dan Sehun segera berlari menuju kudanya dan bergegas menyusul mereka sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Firasat buruknya akan Kyungsoo kali ini mungkin saja benar-benar terjadi. Dan Sehun takut akan hal itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" **Bagiamana rasanya jatuh cinta.?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada di balik punggungnya.**

" **Mwo.? Apa kau tak pernah merasakannya.?" Kyungsoo terheran-heran. bagaimana mungkin makhluk hitam ini bertanya hal sepele seperti itu.**

" **Entahlah. . aku tak tahu. Jadi bagiaman.?", balasnya cuek. **

**Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian melontarkan kata-katanya secara spontan," Ah, jatuh cinta itu jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat kita bersama atau melihat orang yang kita sukai, selalu berusaha melindungi orang yang kita cintai, melakukan tindakan bodoh agar ia bisa tersenyum dan perasaan tidak suka saat ia bersama yang lainnya. Itulah cinta."**

" Oh, jadi seperti itu_." jadi semua hal yang timbul dan kulakukan bersamamu itu disebut cinta. Jadi aku jatuh cinta padamu.? Aigoo, benarkah itu._

" Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang.?"

" Kurasa seperti itu."

" Baguslah, saat kita menerbangkan lentera nanti tulis harapanmu, seperti harapan untuk bersama orang yang kau cintai itu."

Jongin terdiam, haruskah dia melakukan semua itu.? bukankah ia akan bersama Kyungsoo selamanya mengingat posisinya sebagai pengawal pribadi gadis itu.?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan sedang berada di pelataran peviliunnya saat ini, menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip lentera yang di terbangkan oleh angin. Tersenyum karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati indahnya malam Chopail yang diadakan setahun sekali. Sesekali menatap lentera berbentuk bunga yang baru saja di terbangkannya itu dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Tahun kemarin ia hanya berharap kerajaan menjadi stabil, ayahnya diberi kesehatan dan juga kebahagian. Karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk meminta lebih apalagi berharap tentang cinta yang menurutnya hanya akan membuatnya terluka.

Tapi untuk tahun ini, harapannya berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia mengharapkan kehadiran sosok cinta sejatinya yang akan terus menemaninya hingga tua nanti. Karena entah kenapa dengan kedatangan sosok Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah kehidupannya membuat semuanya berpaling pada gadis mungil itu. dan Luhan berharap agar permohonannya itu cepat terkabul sehingga ia bisa hidup bahagia seperti yang diimpikan orang lain. Menjadi seorang putri mahkota kerajaan, memiliki wajah cantik, hanbok berlimpah dan juga sosok pria yang dicintai serta mencintainya dengan tulus.

Luhan perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan senyumnya, walaupun hanya senyum tipis tidak seperti biasanya. " Aku akan menantimu oppa, sampai kapan pun itu."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di tempat festival itu. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan karena Jongin takut Kyungsoo akan hilang ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Membeli dua lentera masing-masing untuk mereka dan menuliskan apa harapan mereka ke depannya.

Setelah itu, bersamaan dengan orang-orang lainnya, mereka pun mulai menyalakan lentera dan menerbangkannya ke langit. Terbersit perasaan puas dihati keduanya saat melihat lentera mereka terbang tinggi. Senyum bahagia tak henti-hentinya mereka pancarkan malam itu. Saat ini, hari ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka tak bersikap saling egois dan bertengkar seperti biasanya. Itu merupakan suatu kemajuan yang besar bukan.? *doakan semoga Kaisoo tetep seperti ini*

Setelah puas berada di tempat festival itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar malam yang tak jauh dari tempat penyelanggaraan Chopail. Melihat berbagai macam hal yang dijual, mulai dari makanan ringan, minuman, hingga perhiasan.

Tak ada yang membuat keduanya tertarik disana, sampai mereka menemukan seorang nenek-nenek yang menjual _garakji_ dalam aneka bahan dan motif. Mereka pun mendatangi dan melihat hasil desain garakji yang katanya dibuat sendiri oleh sang nenek. Nenek itu sangat antusias dengan kedatangan dua orang itu dan berusaha melayaninya sebaik mungkin, karena kata sang nenek penjual selama ini tidak ada yang pernah melirik dagangannya itu. Entah mengapa orang cenderung menghindarinya dan memilih untuk membeli garakji dari penjual lain. Sang nenek juga bercerita bagaimana ia harus menghidupi kedua cucunya yang masih kecil karena harus ditinggal mati orang tuanya.

Sungguh miris Kyungsoo mendengar itu semua. Seharusnya diumurnya yang sudah tua ini sang nenek hidup tenang dirumahnya, menikmati seduhan teh yang dibuat oleh anak serta cucunya. Namun ini, menjelang tengah malam bahkan sang nenek masih saja berjualan demi mendapatkan uang. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa dagangannya tidak akan laku, tapi tetap saja ia masih berusaha untuk menjualnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh makna dan sang pemuda yang ditatap itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Kyungsoo kembali menatap sang nenek tua, mengambil dua ikat _nyang_ yang berisi sekitar 50 keping uang itu dan menyerahkannya pada sang nenek, " Ambilah, walaupun ini tidak seberapa tapi saya harap ini bisa sedikit membantu."

Sang nenek hanya menatap nyang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, " Maafkan saya aggashi, tapi saya bukanlah pengemis. Saya tidak akan menerima uang dengan cuma-cuma. Jadi ambilah semua garakji milik saya ini sebagai imbalannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, " Animnida, saya akan membawa sepasang garakji ini," Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sepasang garakji berwarna biru langit yang terbuat dari batu giok dengan sebuah ukiran di dalamnya. Ukiran yang menurut Kyungsoo tak berarti namun ternyata menyimpan sejuta arti di dalamnya. " Biarkan garakji lainnya menjadi sumber penghidupan bagi halmoeni. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saya."

Sang nenek tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mengangguk, " Aggashi sangatlah baik. Pastilah dulu anda adalah sosok pahlawan bagi rakyat atau mungkin saja dulu anda adalah seorang ratu yang bijak sehingga di kehidupan sekarang ini anda semakin diberkati. Terimakasih atas apa yang telah anda berikan pada saya, semoga para dewa membalasnya berkali lipat." Sang nenek melirik sekilas garakji yang di bawa Kyungsoo, " Pilihan yang bagus aggashi, garakji itu memang salah satu buatan tangan saya yang paling baik. Anda memang sangat pandai memilih, bahkan dalam memilih pendamping hidup dan garakji ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun ia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh sang nenek tua itu. Setelah berpamitan dengan nenek tadi Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Disepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memandangi garakji yang kini sudah dipakainya di jari manisnya itu sembari tersenyum tidak jelas, dan hal itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak enak. " Hei, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum dan memandangi garakji itu.?"

" Memangnya kenapa? Ini bagus, aku sangat menyukainya. Lihat, ini terlihat sangat pas di jari manisku." Kyungsoo memamerkan garakji itu pada Jongin yang membuatnya jengah setengah mati.

_Tunggu, kenapa Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan satu garakjinya, kemana yang satunya.?_ "Kenapa kau hanya memakainya satu.? Seharusnya kau pakai dua-duanya.!"

" Memangnya kenapa.? Aku akan memberikan garakji ini pada Sehun oppa."

" Mwooo.? Kau akan memberikannya pada manusia pucat itu.? wae.?" Jongin geram saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo akan memberikan cincin pasangan itu pada sosok yang sudah jelas-jelas milik orang lain.

" Aish..kenapa kau banyak bicara sih." Kyungsoo masih saja memandangi garkji itu, mungkin sedang membayangkan saat Sehun memakai cincin yang sama dengannya. pasti mereka akan terlihat semakin serasi.

Namun bayangan itu buyar saat cincin itu diambil oleh Jongin dan dipakai di jari kelingkingnya. " Ya! Cepat lepaskan cincin itu, aku akan memberikannya pada Sehun oppa. Cepat lepaskan Kim Jongin.!"

" Tidak akan, Sehun sudah memiliki cincin seperti ini yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Jadi mana mungkin ia mau menerima cincin murahan seperti milikmu ini." kata Jongin meremehkan. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendengus kesal dan berjalan mendahului Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. " Apa aku salah bicara.?" Kemudian ia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

Merasa dirinya diikuti, Jongin semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera mendekati sosok Kyungsoo, " Tetaplah disampingku.", bisiknya ditelinga Kyungsoo.

" Wae.?"

" Seseorang mengikuti kita." Jongin kembali berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Takut jika suaranya terlalu keras akan terdengar oleh orang yang mengikuti mereka itu. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo detik berikutnya dan mereka berlari bersama. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, sosok orang-orang yang dianggap Jongin mengikuti mereka keluar dan ikut-ikutan mengejar mereka.

" mereka dibelakang kita." kyungsoo tengah ketakutan saat ini. ia masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya jika saja Jongin tidak datang dan menyelamatkannya. Sementara itu Jongin semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan terus saja berlari tanpa menoleh lagi ke depan.

Setelah berlari cukup lama mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, karena merasa sudah tidak diikuti lagi oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu. Keduanya terengah-engah, napas mereka tersengal-sengal. " apa mereka sudah tidak mengikuti kita lagi.?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

" kurasa tidak, kita sudah berlari cukup jauh kan.?" Kata Jongin percaya diri.

" benarkah begitu anak muda.?" Perkataan itu sontak membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumeber suara. Keduanya begitu tercengang saat ini, saat mereka melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam itu sudah berdiri di sekeliling mereka, membuat mereka menjadi pusat dari lingkaran itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat seringaian yang ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang itu semakin merapatkan tubuh mungilnya dibalik punggung Jongin. " Ambil ini untuk berjaga-jaga." Jongin mengeluarka sebuah pisau berburu kecil dari dalam lengan hanboknya dan menyerahkannya secara diam-diam pada Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kalian inginkan.!"

" Apa yang kami inginkan.? Tentu saja membunuh kalian.", seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan ketua kelompok itu menoleh kerah anak buahnya, " Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, cepat serang mereka.!"

Dan detik selanjutnya mereka mulai menyerang keduanya. Jongin yang saat itu tak membawa senjata apapun –selain pisau kecil yang diberikannya pada Kyungsoo- terpaksa harus melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Mengeluarkan jurus-jurus bela dirinya. Melumpuhkan seorang dari mereka sehingga ia berhasil mengambil pedang milik orang itu. Jongin mulai melawan mereka, walaupun mereka bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untuk Jongin –mengingat dia adalah pengawal pribadi raja yang dulunya adalah lulusan sarjana terbaik dibidang militer dan juga sastra – tapi jumlah yang tidak sedikit itu membuatnya cukup kuwalahan. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang terus saja mencengkeram hanbok belakangnya dan membuat pergerakannya semakin berkurang.

" Jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan, larilah sejauh mungkin dan selamatkan dirimu." Jongin kembali berbisik pada Kyungsoo, sementara orang yang dibisiki itu hanya mampu terdiam. Ia takut membayangkan keadaan 'tidak memungkinkan' yang dibicarakan Jongin, ia sungguh tak mau membayangkannya.

Jongin sudah kembali menyerang, tinggal tiga orang lagi yang harus ia lawan dari total belasan orang-orang yang menyerangnya. Walaupun dia sudah cukup lelah dan tenaganya terkuras habis serta beberapa luka didapatnya dari pertarungan ini, Jongin rela melakukan itu semua. Tentu saja alasannya untuk melindungi gadis dibelakangnya ini. gadis cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dua orang tumbang, dan kini hanya tersisa seorang lagi. Jongin bersiap-siap untuk melawannya, menyeringai penuh percaya diri bahwa ia dapat melawan sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu. Jongin mulai menyerang, mengayunkan pedangnya pada titik-titik rentan lawan. Membuat luka sayatan pada bagian manapun yang bisa ia raih dengan pedang 'pinjaman'nya itu.

Dan dengan tebasan terakhir pedang itu, Jongin membuat orang itu menjadi sesosok mayat tak berguna. Jongin tersenyum puas, dan kemudian menghampiri sosok Kyungsoo yang masih saja terdiam di tempatnya semula.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin akhirnya mampu mengalahkan semua orang-orang itu hanya mampu tersenyum dan bersyukur karena sosok pemuda itu tak menderita luka sayatan yang berarti. Hanya goresan-goresan kecil yang membuat hanboknya sedikit tercabik karena goresan pedang.

Belum sempat mengucapkan kata selamat dan memeluk sosok penyelamatnya itu, sesuatu yang begitu cepat tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh ekor matanya. Sesuatu yang mengarah pada sosok penyelamatnya yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Memunggungi benda itu sehingga sosoknya tidak tahu akan kehadirannya. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo bergerak cepat. Ia berlari kearah Jongin dan memeluk pemuda itu, memutar tubuh sang pemuda sehingga membuat tubuhnya sendiri menjadi tameng sebuah anak panah yang di sasarkan pada Jongin.

Srash...

Anak panah itu tertanam tepat dipunggung Kyungsoo. Membuat pelukannya pada sosok Jongin terlepas begitu saja. Jongin yang sebelumnya merasa dirinya begitu senang dipeluk oleh sosok yang di cintainya itu, hanya mampu terheran mengapa Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya begitu cepat. Namun saat menyadari Kyungsoo yang sudah terkulai lemah di hadapannya dengan sebuah anak panah mencuat dari punggungnya, Jongin tak mampu berkata apapun.

Alasan yang debaran jantungnya tak beraturan, sosok yang selalu membuatnya begitu ingin dilindunginya, sosok yang selalu dirindukannya saat ia pergi jauh, sosok yang dicintainya, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dengan menerima anak panah yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Tangis Jongin pecah seketika, ia yang tak pernah menangis seumur hidupnya –bahkan saat kematian ibunya – kini tak kuasa lagi membendung semua perasaan yang mendera hatinya. Apalagi saat melihat mata bening Kyungsoo terpejam dalam dekapannya kini.

" Tunggu pembalasanku Selir Jung.! Tunggu pembalasanku!" dan teriakan Jongin malam itu membuat burung-burung beterbangan dari pohon tempatnya bertengger. Membuat sosok pemuda dengan kudanya yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat Jongin itu mampu mendengarnya dan memacukan kudanya menuju asal suara. Takut jika apa yang di takutkannya tadi benar-benar terjadi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" _Gwenchasimnika Jeonha_.?" Sosok pria paruh baya itu mendekati sosok tuannya yang saat ini, tanpa angin ataupun hujan tengah memegangi dadanya. Ah, lebih tepatnya memegangi jantungnya mungkin.

Sementara sosok yang dipanggil tadi tidak menyahut. Sakit yang dirasakannya ini begitu hebat. Tapi ia cukup heran mengapa jantungnya bisa sesakit ini, padahal ia tak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung apapun. Bahkan tabib kerajaan yang merawatnya bilang bahwa dirinya akan berumur seratus tahun karena tubuhnya memang sangatlah sehat.

Namun pikirannya tertuju pada sosok putrinya yang berada jauh dari istana saat ini. Sosok putri yang entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Firasat buruk mulai menjalar pada pikirannya.

" Jeonha.?"

" Kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Firasat buruk menjalari pikiranku. Kyungsoo dalam bahaya.", ucapnya pelan.

" ye.?" Sosok pria paruh baya itu terkejut bukan main. Ini sudah tengah malam dan pria yang tak lagi muda itu berniat melanjutkan perjalanan dengan melewati hutan yang tidak aman. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan sosok tuannya itu.?

" Kau tak mau huh.? Kalau begitu biar aku melanjutkan perjalananku sendirian, tetaplah tinggal disini jika kau mau." Sosok itu berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari pondok kecil yang menjadi tempat persinggahannya malam ini.

" Tunggulah sebentar Jeonha. Saya akan membanggil _Janggun_ Choi dan yang lainnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Glosarium :**

**Sarangbang : ruangan khusu untuk pria pemilik hanok, biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat kerja**

**Gongju : putri**

**Chopail : festival lentera**

**Gibang : rumah bordil atau 'bar'**

**Takju : sejenis minuman beralkohol yang terbuat dari fermentasi beras, biasa disebut juga arak beras**

**Jeonha : Yang Mulia untuk raja**

**Seok : sepatu**

**Jaegori : atasan hanbok**

**Chima : rok hanbok**

**Baeja : rompi, hanya kalangan tertentu yang memakainya.**

**Daenggi : pita, semacam ikat rambut.**

**Doryeonim : tuan muda**

**Garakji : cincin, biasanya pasangan. Jika seorang wanita memakainyaa dua sekaligus berarti dia sudah menikah.**

**Nyang/ yang : mata uang Joseon**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaa... maafkan saya jika chapter ini aneh, gaje dan sebagainya. Saya benar-benar sedang galau saat ini karena yeah.. yang pertama tidak bisa nonton dramanya Kyungsoo oppa (belum bisa maksudnya), dan yang kedua soal TLP Ina. Ah, jinjja itu benar-benar membuat moodku memburuk. Belum lagi masalah pribadi yang sepertinya tidak perlu aku umbar.**

**Hiks.. maafkan saya jika chapter ini aneh ne, maaf juga untuk typonya (bener-bener gak ada mood buat ngedit lagi). Maafkan juga jika di chapter ini tokoh lain gak muncul, karena chapter ini memang aku persembahkan khusus untuk moment KaiSoo – semoga kalian dapet feelnya, jika tidak tell me, OK.! Maaf juga karena chapter ini pendek, maafkan aku. Hiksss..**

**Dan yang terakhir, semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian dari kotak review. Tentang perasaan KaiSoo, hubungan HunHan kedepannya gimana – yg ini masih ambigu ya, tapi pasti kalian bakalan bisa nebak kok. Aku jamin itu.**

**Buat yang pada bilang kalau di sini Sehun oppa jahat : gak kok, dia gak jahat, sumpah.! Dia cuma gelap mata karena cinta sesaat yang dirasakannya sama Kyungsoo. readers pasti tahu kan kalau orang jatuh cinta itu kadang melakukan hal gila yang justru membuat orang disekitarnya bisa terluka. Nah, itu yang terjadi pada Sehun saat ini.**

**Buat para readers yang bilang Luhan kasian : aku tahu perasaan kalian, aku juga kasihan sama Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini udah bagian dari ceritanya. Tapi aku jamni chapter-chapter depan HunHan bakal hidup bahagia kok.**

**.**

**Tetep tunggu kelanjutan ff ini ya.? Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saran dan kritik membangun untuk saya dan ff ini. Hihihi, kamsahamnida yeorobeum.!**

**.**

**Ah,**

**BIG THANKS to reviersku yang baik hati :**

**wanny | effiejung | ayp | suho. kim. 5011 |Shallow Lin |sena |exindira | mrblackJ | baekkie |Park Ri Rin |kim sena | RiKyungie |meCa |zoldyk |Ryeolasoo |KaiSoo Shipper | aqila k | Kyungie Baby | kyungiNoru | Hany Kwan |kyungin14 | doaddict|**

**terimakasih buat review kalian yang udah buat aku semakin semangat nulis walaupun badai menghadang~... hahaha, itu lirik lagu ya.?**

**Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya ne, ah bagi kalian yang ingin kenal lebih jauh dan ingin berteman dengan saya silahkan PM, add fbku juga bisa : Kim Kyungmin atau bagi yang punya BBM mungkin bisa invite aku 7D22B50C**

**.**

**.**

**See you next time guys,**

**Oh ya, berhubung ini mau lebaran jadi**

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin..**

**Maafkan aku jika aku punya salah pada kalian ne. XD**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review..?**


	9. Chapter 8a

Setelah membawa sosok Kyungsoo kembali ke kediamannya dan memanggilkan tabib, keduanya terus saja berada di sisi gadis mungil itu selama pemeriksaan berlangsung. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat seolah sedang menyalurkan energi mereka dan membuat sang gadis segera terbangun. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi mereka tetap saja melakukannya. Hal itu salah satu bentuk dukungan dan kasih sayang mereka pada sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring lemah.

Beberapa saat setelah tahap satu pemeriksaan selesai, tabib itu menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin untuk keluar agar sang tabib dapat melakukan pekerjaannya itu dengan benar dan tak ada gangguan. Keduanya menurut, mereka sama sekali tidak membantah walaupun sebenarnya terbersit rasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan sosok mungil itu.

Lama keduanya duduk dalam diam di depan kamar Kyungsoo, tak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sampai keduanya melihat sosok tabib yang merawat Kyungsoo keluar dengan peluh disekitar wajahnya. "_Euii-won, _bagaimana keadaannya.?", keduanya bertanya secara bersamaan, membuat sang tabib sedikit bingung dan memijit pelan pelipisnya.

" Kondisinya cukup parah, racun yang terdapat pada anak panah itu cukup berbahaya sehingga diperlukan waktu yang cukup lama bagi tubuh Gongju aggashi untuk melawannya. Saya sudah menaburkan obat disekitar lukanya dan menyuruh Kim sang-gung meminumkannya saat beliau siuman nanti.", sang tabib memandang ke arah langit yang sudah mulai berwarna orange. Tanda bahwa pagi sudah menjelang, "Saya harus pergi untuk mencari beberapa tanaman obat untuk menutup lukanya. Saya permisi." Kedua pemuda itu memberikan penghormatan sekilas dan mengucapkan terimkasih pada sang tabib, kemudian sang tabib berlalu pergi meinggalkan Ilhyeongung.

Setelah memastikan sang tabib menghilang dari pandangan, Sehun bergerak cepat dan mencengkeram kerah hanbok Jongin yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Menatap sosok pemuda tan itu dengan tatapan kebencian yang begitu dalam, sehingga ia rasanya sanggup untuk menelan sosok pemuda itu hidup-hidup.

" Kau.! Kau berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo selama aku tidak ada. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan Jongin.! Kau membuat gadisku terluka dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya.!"

Jongin hanya mampu diam, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Ia juga bingung harus mengatakan apa pada sosok yang lebih muda tiga bulan darinya itu. Jongin tahu bahwa ia sempat berjanji akan melindungi Kyungsoo pada Sehun, bahkan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tahu bahwa sekarang ini, detik dimana Kyungsoo terkulai lemah karena menjadi tamengnya membuat dia seakan ingin mati saja karena telah mengingkari janjinya itu.

" Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya huh.! Cepat berikan penjelasanmu akan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Cepat jelaskan.!"

" Apa yang perlu dijelaskan Sehun.? apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.?", seseorang menyahut pembicaraan mereka. Kedua sosok pemuda itu menoleh ke arah gerbang dimana saat ini seorang pria dengan pakaian bepergiannya yang tidak biasa turun dari kudanya dan berjalan ke arah mereka diikuti delapan orang pria dibelakangnya. Keduanya nampak syok dengan apa yang tengah mereka lihat saat ini. Terutama Jongin yang hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Jongin dan merapikan dirinya, keduanya berpandangan selama sesaat kemudian berlutut untuk memberi hormat pada sosok dihadapan mereka itu.

" Jeonha..."

" Apa yang terjadi.?", tanyanya dengan dingin pada dua pemuda itu yang membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri.

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Cho/Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as King Hyunseong**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC / typo bertebaran**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan hanbok mewahnya menyeringai puas setelah ia mendengar kabar bahagia yang membuatnya tak berhenti untuk menyunggingkan senyumannya yang menyerupai sebuah seringaian itu. Ia memang sudah menduganya, ia tahu bahwa saat seperti ini, kabar baik ini akan datang kepadanya entah itu cepat atau lambat. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur kabar ini lebih cepat datang dari yang ia duga, walaupun ia harus menggunakan cukup banyak rencana jahat lainnya demi mendapatkan kabar baik ini.

Sembari menatap cermin di kotak riasnya, wanita itu bergumam pada sosok wanita yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu, " Kau lihat kan.? Sekarang aku sudah berhasil menyingkirkan satu rumput liar yang paling menggangu, kini tinggal satu rumput lagi yang perlu aku pangkas dan cabut."

" _Keunde Mama_,bukankah rumput itu hanya layu sebentar. Apakah anda tidak membaca seluruh surat itu.? Rumput liar yang dianggap anda mengganggu hanya layu, dan ia akan segera pulih dalam waktu singkat."

" Apa kau bilang.?! Kemarika surat itu, cepat.!" Wanita cantik itu geram, bagaimana mungkin sosok wanita tua itu membuat suasana hatinya yang baik menjadi buruk seketika. Mengatakan jika 'rumput liar'nya itu akan pulih.? Yang benar saja.! Jika saja wanita itu tidak mengetahui semua rahasia terdalamnya, mungkin saja ia akan memecat wanita itu dan menggantinya dengan yang lain.

Namun saat ia membaca isi surat itu dengan menyeluruh dan membacanya berulang kali ia paham dan ia harus mengakui bahwa wanita tua itu memang benar. Rumput liar itu akan kembali seperti semula, dan itu membuatnya geram setengah mati. Mengapa orang-orangnya tidak ada yang becus saat melaksanakan tugas.!

" Panggil Park _Hajo_ kemari, dan undang semua orang dari fraksi selatan untuk berkumpul di kediaman pribadiku nanti malam.!", perintahnya pada wanita tua disampingnya itu seraya meremas surat yang baru didapatnya satu jam yang lalu itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Pria itu hanya mampu diam, diam dan menahan segala amarahnya selama sosok pemuda tan di depannya itu menjelaskan setiap rinci kejadian yang menyangkut sosok gadis mungil yang tengah terbaring lemah di seberang ruangan itu. Sementara sesosok pemuda lainnya hanya mampu menyimak jalan cerita yang disampaikan oleh sosok kakak tirinya itu. Menahan tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal keras agar tidak melayang pada wajah pemuda tan disampingnya itu.

Melihat bagaimana sosok putri yang sangat disayanginya itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya membuat semangat hidupnya redup seketika. Kyungsoo bagaikan lentera dihidup Kyuhyun, jika lentera itu padam maka hidupnya akan gelap, ia akan mati. Ia sudah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya, selama lebih darin lima belas tahun. Kehilangan sosok putri yang direnggut begitu saja oleh musuh bebuyutannya itu. Kyuhyun sempat sakit keras setelah kejadian itu, bahkan istrinya meninggal karena menolak makan sampai sosok putrinya itu ditemukan.

Dan sekarang, kejadian yang hampir sama terulang kembali, walaupun tak separah dulu tapi saat ini cukup membuat kejiwaan sang Raja cukup terguncang. Rasanya ia ingin segera menemukan siapa pelaku dibalik rencana jahat ini dan menggantung mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

" Kau yakin jika pelakunya adalah Selir Jung.? Tuduhan tak berdasarmu itu akan membuat hukumanmu berkali-lipat Jongin.!", ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Jeosonghamnida Jeonha, maafkan saya. Walaupun saat ini saya belum mempunyai bukti yang jelas, tapi tolong ijinkan saya untuk mencarinya. Berikan saya waktu, dan saya akan membawakan buktinya pada anda." Jongin berlutut kali ini, ia benar-benar meminta agar rajanya itu sedikit berbaik hati untuk memberikan kemurahan hatinya.

Kyuhyun menimbang perkataan Jongin tadi. Walaupun ia tidak sepe uhnya percaya, tapi Kyuhyun cukup bijaksana untuk membuat keputusannya kali ini. Jika benar Selir Jung dan partai selatanlah yang melakukan hal ini, pasti saat pencarian bukti dan mungkin interogasi akan terjadi praktik kecurangan. Mengingat bahwa istana dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dari oartai selatan. Jadi bisa saja jika mereka membalikkan fakta dan justru menggulingkan pihak lain dengan peristiwa ini.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak percaya pada orang-orang di dalam istana, tapi bisa saja kan jika orang yang dipercayainya justru mengkhianatinya. Seorang teman bisa saja menjadi lawan dalam politik dan perebutan kekuasaan. Itu yang dipelajari Kyuhyun selama ini.

" Kalau begitu carilah buktinya, bawa semua buktinya padaku atau kau tak akan ku ijinkan untuk berada di sisi Kyungsoo lagi dan kau akan ku maksukkan dalam penjara. Kau mengerti.!"

" Ye Jeonha. Tapi, bisakah saya meminta satu hal.?"

Kyuhyun dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin saat ini, berani sekali pemuda ini. baru saja mendapatkan pengampunan dan sekarang berani untuk meminta lebih. " Katakanlah." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Jongin sudah melayaninya selama 8 tahun, setelah kelulusannya dari Sungkyungkwan ia mengangkatnya menjadi pengawal pribadinya sekaligus tangan kanan dan mata-matanya. biarlah satu permintaan dari Jongin ini sebagai suatu ucapan terimakasih untuknya karena kesetiannya.

" Biarkan saya berada di sisi Gongju aggashi untuk hari ini saja, setelahnya saya akan pergi untuk mencari bukti-bukti itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh Jongin untuk pergi dan menjaga Kyungsoo dan membiarkan sosok Sehun berada di ruangan itu dengan sosok sang raja. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar saat disadarinya Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam pada dirinya. _Apakah aku membuat kesalahan.?_, batinnya. Sehun memang merasa tidak membuat kesalahan apapun, tapi siapa yang tahu jika pendapatnya dan pendapat orang lain itu berbeda.?

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim Sehun.? Aku menunggu penjelasanmu.?"

Glek..

_Matilah kau Sehun, alasan apa yang akan kau berikan huh.?_ Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Raja akan bertanya seperti itu, matilah dia sekarang. Saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya saat Chopail kemarin ia seharusnya sudah berada di istana dan menemani sosok Luhan untuk memimpin pelepasan lentera di istana. Namun Sehun tidak mengindahkannya dan justru menghampiri kediaman Kyungsoo.

" Apa alasanmu kali ini Sehun.? kau ingin berkata bahwa Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Luhan, begitu.? Atau kau akan terang-terangan mengatakan jika kau menyukai sosok putri angkatku itu.?" kyuhyun masih saja memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Sehun yang membuatnya semakin tidak berkutik dan tergagap untuk menjawabnya.

" Sa...saya.."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo saat ini, terkadang mengecupnya pelan hanya sekedar untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin di depannya itu dan sesekali mengusak surai gadis itu lembut. Melihat sosok gadisnya yang terbaring lemah seperti ini Jongin merasa sedih, apalagi sebab terbaringnya gadis ini adalah karena perbuatannya. Walaupun tidak secara langsung, namun tetap saja jika Kyungsoo tidak menerima anak panah itu demi melindungi dirinya, sosok gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta ini tak akan terbaring seperti ini.

" Hey, bangunlah. Kenapa kau senang sekali tidur seperti ini hmm.? Apa kau tidak ingin berdebat denganku lagi.?", tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Jongin bagaikan bicara dengan boneka saat ini yang tak mungkin bisa menjawabnya jika tidak adanya keajaiban yang terjadi.

" Apa kau tak ingin tahu siapa gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta.? Bukankah tadi malam kau menanyakan itu.? aku akan menjawabnya sekarang, tapi kumohon bangunlah." Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, mengecupnya cukup lama kemudian kembali berkata, " Waktuku tidak banyak Kyung, kumohon bangunlah. Aku ingin melihat matamu terbuka sebelum aku pergi untuk mencari semua bukti. Kumohon bangunlah."

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu, Jongin hanya menghela napasnya pelan. Meletakkan kembali tangan gadisnya disebelah tubuhnya. Menatap mata gadisnya yang terpejam itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu, mengecup keningnya cukup lama, kemudian turun dan mengecup singkat kedua bola matanya. Belum cukup sampai disana, Jongin kembali menelusuri wajah gadis itu, dan mendapati bibir pucat sang gadis yang sedikit terbuka itu. Mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir gadis itu. Melumat bibir itu pelan dengan penuh perasaan, menikmati semua sensasi yang tercipta saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir manis milik Kyungsoo yang memberikan dampak luar biasa pada jantungnya. Menyakitkan memang, namun juga ada perasaan senang di dalamnya.

Terlampau menikmati ciuman sepihak itu, Jongin sampai tidak menyadari jika seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Menyaksikan semua hal yang dilakukan pemuda tan itu pada gadisnya. Bagaimana ia mengecup keningnya, matanya hingga bibirnya. Orang itu tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika pemuda tan itu berani bertindak sejauh ini. Mencium gadis itu dua kali.? Padahal tidak ada status apapun diantara mereka.? Itu aib bukan, bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya. Apa ia tidak takut dihukum jika raja sampai tahu bahwa putri angkatnya ini sudah dinodai oleh pengawal pribadinya sendiri sebanyak dua kali.?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" Oppa, gwenchana.? Kenapa kau sedari tadi melamun hmm.? Berceritalah padaku jika kau punya masalah.", ucap seorang gadis dengan hanbok merah muda sederhananya pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah gadisnya, menatap mata bening milik gadis itu intens kemudian memeluknya erat seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok gadis di depannya itu. " Baek, kau akan selalu bersamaku kan.? Kau akan tetap mencintaiku kan.? Apapun yang terjadi.?"

" Tentu saja Park Chanyeol pabbo.! Tentu saja aku akan tetap mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan mencintaimu seorang, sampai maut memisahkan kita.", candanya yang membuat hati pemuda itu mengernyit sakit. 'sampai maut memisahkan kita' , itu artinya tidak lama lagi bukan. Dirinya akan segera diketahui sebagai tersangka dan akan dihukum keras oleh pihak kerajaan, mungkin sayak atau pancung. Ya, hukuman itu terasa cocok jika ia mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Tapi tak apa, ia memang sudah berniat untuk melakukannya. Tak ada rasa penyesalan tentu saja, ini semua ia lakukan demi keselamatan kekasihnya, demi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan gadis disampingnya ini. Ia akan berjanji untuk melakukan apapun, apapun itu bahkan membunuh demi kekasihnya ini. demi orang yang dicintainya ini.

Namun hati kecilnya sedikit mengernyit sakit saat mengingat ia telah melukai sosok yang disayangi gadisnya ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika gadisnya ini tahu apa yang sebenaranya terjadi. Mengetahui bahwa ia adalah dalang dibalik tragedi yang menimpa sosok yang sudah dianggap kekasihnya itu 'adik'. Mungkin bukan hanya saja kemarahan yang akan menghampirinya kelak, tapi juga kebencian. Gadisnya itu pasti akan sangat membencinya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan semua itu demi dirinya.? Akankah kekasihnya itu memaafkannya, atau justru semakin membencinya.?

" Berjanjilah Baek, berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan pernah membenciku jika suatu saat nanti kenyataan pahit menghampiri kita. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap mencintaiku. Kumohon Baek."

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dari tubuhnya kemudian menatap mata hezel pemuda iti lekat-lekat. Memperhatikan pahatan indah karya dewa di depannya itu. Mata yang selalu berbinar yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpana, hidung bengir, bibir tebal yang selalu melontarkan gombalan dan membuatnya merona, serta senyum yang biasanya terpancar diwajah pemuda itu yang kini digantikan dengan ekspresi sedih yang entah mengapa membuat sang gadis begitu khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, sang gadis justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih. Mengecup bibir yang selalu melontarkan pujian dan gombalan untukknya itu. Ini sudah menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan-petanyaan itu. ia teak perlu lagi melontarkan jawabannya dalam bentuk kata-kata, ia hanya ingin tahu bahwa dirinya akan tetap mencintai, dan akan tetap berada di sisi pemuda itu hingga ia menutup matanya kelak.

Tapi siapa yang tahu jika perasaan cinta itu akan hilang nantinya.? Walaupun telah berjanji untuk saling mencintai sampai tua nanti, tapi kehendak para dewalah semuanya terjadi. Seberapapun manusia berusaha, jika dewa tidak menghendakinya maka apa yang akan terjadi.?

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Hanyang diselimuti kabut tebal malam itu, entah mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Padahal ini baru awal musim gugur, dan kabut tebal seperti ini biasanya hanya akan terjadi pada akhir musim saja.

Dua orang wanita berjalan terlihat sedang berjalan di sebuah jalanan setapak yang nampak sepi. Seorang dari wanita itu membawa lentera ditangannya, sementara seorang lagi memakai _jjang-ot_ dan menutupi kepalanya hingga memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya saja.

Keduanya sudah sampai disebuah hanok besar yang dijaga oleh dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Sang wanita menurunkan jjang-otnya yang membuat seluruh wajahnya terlihat kemudian memberikan perintah pada dua penjaga itu untuk membukakan gerbang untuknya. Lalu keduanya pun memasuki hanok besar itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di sayap kiri hanok itu. Menggeser pintu itu perlahan yang akhirnya menampilkan beberapa orang pria dengan hanbok sutranya sedang duduk rapi mengikuti bentuk ruangan persegi panjang itu. Wanita yang membawa jjang-ot ditangannya itu segera melangkah memasuki ruangan. Para pria itu berdiri sebagai bentuk penghormatan mereka dan duduk kembali setelah sang wanita duduk di tempatnya.

" Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada kalian." Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan, menatap tajam setiap pria itu seolah ia akan membunuh mereka, " KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUNUH GADIS ITU SECARA LANGSUNG.! KENAPA KALIAN MASIH MEMBIARKANNYA HIDUP.!", tangan mulus milik wanita itu menggebrak meja kecil di depannya dengan sempurna yang membuat bunyi debaman mengaggetkan bagi pria di dalam ruangan itu.

Tak ada yang bicara saat ini, melihat sosok wanita itu yang begitu murka membuat niat mereka untuk membela diri diurungkan. Tak mungkin bagi mereka untuk memberi penjelasan disaat keadaan seperti ini. Sosok wanita yang dikenal anggun itu berubah menjadi monster mengerikan yang akan memakan siapapun yang membuatnya marah.

Terdiam cukup lama, sosok wanita itu akhirnya bisa menguasai emosinya. Mata merahnya yang tadi berkilat marah kini sudah nampak seperti sebelumnya. Tangan yang tadi terkepal kini sudah kembali seperti semula, " Jeonha tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berlalu begitu saja. Aku yakin ia mulai berpikir tentang tiga insiden yang menimpa gadis itu. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati melangkah sekarang ini." wanita itu mengerling ke arah pria dengan hanbok ungunya sekilas, " suruh putramu untuk menemuiku secepatnya, aku ingin membicarakan sedikit hal bersamanya."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Hari ini adalah sehari pasca insiden yang menimpa Kyungsoo, insiden yang membuat gadis itu belum sadar sampai saat ini. Entahlah, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan tabib waktu itu. Racun yang terkandung dalam anak panah itu cukup berbahaya sehingga akan diperlukan waktu yang cukup lama bagi tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menolak dan melawannya.

Jongin sudah pergi untuk mencari bukti-bukti tentang pelaku penembakan itu pagi tadi. Setelah berada disisi Kyungsoo seharian penuh sebelumnya, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia harus beranjak dari sisi gadis mungil itu dan mulai menjalankan misinya. Misi yang entah kapan akan berakhir mengingat Jongin tidak memiliki cukup banyak petunjuk kecuali anak panah yang dibawanya pergi. Tapi Jongin tidak menyerah begitu mudah, ia sudah bertekat untuk menemukan siapa pelaku penembakan itu. walaupun ia yakin bahwa itu adalah utusan dari Selir Jung dan partai selatan, tapi apa boleh buat jika dirinya tidak punya cukup banyak bukti ia tidak bisa menuntut sang selir begitu saja bukan.? Apalagi saat mengingat bahwa sang selir dikelilingi oleh pendukung-pendukungnya yang semuanya memiliki kekuasaan besar dan mengambil cukup banyak andil dalam istana.

Sehari setelah kepergian Jongin, berarti hari ini Sehun juga menyusulnya pergi. Bukan untuk menjalankan misi seperti Jongin memang, tapi ia sebenarnya diusir dari Ilhyeongung oleh Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Cheondeokgung dan menemani Luhan selama dirinya menjaga Kyungsoo. Perasaan tidak rela tentu saja menjalari dirinya, melihat sosok gadisnya yang terbaring dan masih belum membuka matanya membuatnya tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya.

Semuanya terasa semakin rumit bagi Sehun, ia yang nyatanya telah berniat untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada Kyungsoo pupus karena kejadian ini. Niatannya untuk meninggalkan gadis mungil itu gagal total tentu saja. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Dua orang yang mempunyai andil cukup besar dalam hidupnya jelas-jelas melarangnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, dan itu membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati sosok Sehun berdiri di depan kamar putrinya itu membelalakkan matany lebar, berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda albino itu dengan berdecak pinggang. " Kenapa masih di sini huh.? Bukankah sudah saatnya kau untuk pergi. Cepat pergi.!"

Sehun terlonjak begitu mendengar suara itu, ia yang sedari tadi menatap kamar Kyungsoo dengan pandangan nanar akhirnya tersadar dan segera terfokus pada orang di depannya itu. Setelah kejadian dimana ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sosok di depannya itu, jujur saja Sehun semakin takut pada sosok rajanya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang menurutnya memang pada dasarnya pantas untuk ditakuti. _Sebenarnya aku heran bagaimana Luhan bisa memiliki wajah cantik yang jauh berbeda dengan sosok menyeramkan ini, aku jadi ragu jika Luhan adalah putri raja. Mengingat kemiripan yang sangat minim diantara mereka. Ah, pasti sosok Jungjeong Mama yang mewariskan wajah cantiknya pada Luhan. Itu pasti._

" Oh Sehun.! apa yang masih kau lakukan.! Cepat pergi sebelum aku melempar sepatu ini ke arahmu.!"

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya, kemudian berbalik arah tanpa sedikitpun memberikan hormat pada sosok rajanya itu. Membuat sosok Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak dihormati sama sekali oleh calon menantunya itu kesal setengah mati. Diambilnya sebuah kerikil yang cukup besar kemudian dilemparkannya pada Sehun dan tepat mengenai kepala pemuda albino itu yang tidak menggunakan gatnya hari itu. Membuat sosok pemuda itu mengaduh kecil, namun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas perbuatan calon mertuanya itu, ia masih saja tetap melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sosok Kyuhyun.

" Ya.! Dasar calon menantu kurang ajar.!" Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan sebuah kerikil pada Sehun, kali ini bahkan lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Membuat sosok pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah cara yang digunakan oleh calon mertuanya itu untuk membujuknya berbalik dan meminta maaf karena telah bersikap tidak sopan. *Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil pada Sehun, Yang Mulia Raja. Pemuda itu sama licik dan cerdiknya seperti dirimu, jadi jangan harap ia akan menuruti keinginanmu itu dengan mudah.*

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" Gongju aggashi.!", seorang nain lari terburu-buru menghampiri sosok gadis cantik berbalut hanbok serba putih yang saat ini tengah menyalakan dupa dan meletakkannya disebuah cawan emas berisi abu. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu, sang gadis kembali terfokus pada kegiatannya tadi. Setelah meletakkan dupa tadi ia menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan dada dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Setelah kira-kira lima menit, sang gadis membuka matanya kemudian berlutut dan melakukan penghormatan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri sosok nain yang tengah menunggunya dengan setia.

" Ada apa.?"

" Sehun doryeonim, ia ada di paviliun timur saat ini. Ia sudah menunggu kedatangan anda."

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, kemudian ia segera berlari menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menuruni bukit dan menuju tandunya. Setelah hampir satu minggu pemuda itu meninggalkannya akhirnya ia pulang. Jujur saja, Luhan merindukan pemuda itu, sangat merindukannya. Walaupun meninggalkanny cukup lama, tapi tak apa. Toh kini tunangannya itu kembali lagi dan menemaninya.

Luhan membayangkan apa yang dibawa Sehun untuk menebus kesalahannya karena telah meniggalkan gadis itu terlalu lama. Daenggi kah, atau mungkin norigae.? Ah apapun itu pasti Luhan akan sangat senang menerimanya.

Tapi hati kecilnya cukup merasakan kesedihan saat ia kembali mengingat malam Chopail, malam saat dimana seharusnya Sehun sudah kembali ke ibukota dan bersamanya untuk memimpin pelepasan lentera. Seharusnya mereka bisa menuliskan harapan mereka bersama, melepaskan lentera bersama dan menikmati malam bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat, sosok tunangannya itu tak bisa menemaninya dan ia terpaksa harus melakukan itu semua sendirian.

" Huuuuuh." Luhan mendesah pelan yang membuat nain yang duduk bersamanya di dalam tandu menatapnya penuh tanya.

" Aggashi, gwenchasimnika.?", tanyanya. Kemudian Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalan di depan dan sedikit mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Sehun sebelum kedatangan adik angkatnya itu.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Luhan langsung menghambur pada Sehun setelah melihat sosok pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Memeluknya erat seolah ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok pemuda tampan itu. Menyalurkan segenap kerinduan yang menderanya setelah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu. Tidak memperdulikan martabatnya sebagai seorang putri mahkota yang seharusnya bersikap anggu.

" Oppa, bogoshipoyo.", ucapnya pelan. Sementara itu Sehun ia tidak membalas ucapan ataupun pelukan Luhan. Ia masih dalam pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Berpikir bagaimana mungkin gadis ini masih saja bergelayut manja padanya setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda albino itu. Sehun sempat berpikir, apakah benar perkataan Jongin waktu itu. Luhan memang benar-benar mencintainya.? Sehingga ia nekat untuk melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan dirinya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat beberapa kenangan berputar di otaknya. Bayangan saat Luhan mengakui bahwa ia sempat mengetahui rencana Selir Jung namun terpaksa tidak memberitahukannya pada Sehun karena gadis itu diancam.

_Mungkinkah Luhan juga terlibat.? Apakah ia juga tahu tentang rencana pembunuhan Kyungsoo dengan insiden itu.? Atau jangan-jangan Luhan yang meminta Selir Jung untuk membuat rencana ini.? mengingat perkataan Jongin bahwa Luhan sempat berada di pihak Selir Jung. _batin Sehun.

" Lu.? Kenapa kau begitu bahagia.?", tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan masih belum melepaskan pelukannya saat ini, ia masih memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung pemuda itu.

" Wae oppa.? Tentu saja aku senang. Apa kau tidak suka jika aku senang.?" Perkataan itu membuat Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya, kemudian berbalik dan menghadap gadis dengan mata rusa itu. Mencengkeram kedua lengannya kuat dan menatapnya tajam.

" Kau senang.? Kau bahagia.? apa kau tak tahu jika Kyungsoo sampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.? Dia sedang terbaring lemah saat ini dan kau masih saja tersenyum bahagia.?" Sehun terdiam sesaat untuk melihat reaksi Luhan atas apa yang disampaikannya ini. " Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tau dan kau malah senang karenanya. Begitukah Luhan-ssi.?"

Mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan menuduhnya seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa mungkin ia pernah salah karena dulu berniat mencelakai Kyungsoo. Tapi itu dulu, dan untuk insiden kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

" Oo..oppa, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang insiden yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Sungguh oppa, kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu.? hiks.. aku hanya senang karena akhirnya kau pulang, aku senang karena kau akhirnya kembali lagi ke sisiku.. hiks kenapa kau berkata seperti itu oppa.?" Kemudian Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun dan berjalan menuju paviliunnya.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Melihat Luhan berjalan menjauhinya dengan tangis seperti itu membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia seharusnya tidak melayangkan tuduhan seperti itu. Mungkin memang dulu ia tahu rencana tentang pembunuhan Kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak menjamin jika sekarang ia pun tahu. Benarkan.? Apalagi menuduh jika Luhan juga terlibat dibalik insiden ini. Tanpa bukti yang jelas.? Tentu saja kau akan membuatnya sakit hati Oh Sehun.

Ah, Sehun memang benar-benar belum bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia masih saja terus mengkhawatirkan gadis mungil itu. Membuat Kyungsoo terus-terusan mengisi setiap memori di otaknya. Tapi begitu ia mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun dan ibunya, memori tentang Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan memudar.

" Maafkan oppa Lu, oppa mohon." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang saat ini, seperti posisi Luhan yang sebelumnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. " Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu seperti itu. Aku.. aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, dia sangat berharga untukku Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan sosoknya Lu, kumohon maafkan aku."

Luhan masih saja terus terisak, sungguh sakit rasanya saat orang yang kita cinta menduhkan hal tak berdasar seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sehun boleh saja mencurigainya mengingat dia dulu mengetahui rencana pembunuhan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun begitu saja, ia juga salah sebenarnya. Jika saja dulu ia tidak termakan api cemburu dan berpindah haluan memihak Selir Jung yang sejak awal berniat mencelakai Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

" Lu, kumohon maafkan aku." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik untuk menhadap Luhan, dan berlutut di depannya. " Lu, kumohon maafkan aku kali ini dan aku berjanji akan terus berada di sisimu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Kumohon maafkan aku dan ijinkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu, ijinkan aku untuk terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu dan perlahan bisa mencintaimu denga tulus. Kumohon.?"

Luhan tak dapat berkata apapun sekarang. Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik, mencari setiap benih kebohongan yang mungkin saja ia simpan rapat dalam kilatan matanya. Tapi nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun. Sehun berkata jjujur kali ini, ia benar-benar tulus untuk meminta maaf dan memohon padanya.

Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk berdiri, kemudian ia memeluknya selama beberapa detik dan melepaskannya pada detik berikutnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya, " Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku.?", tanyanya ragu.

" Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tapi.." Luhan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, " berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di sisiku oppa.?"

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Luhan, memeluknya erat untuk sehingga tidak ada lagi celah diantara keduanya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian melepaskan pulukan itu begitu saja. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang masih dibanjiri dengan air mata, mengusapnya pelan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Kemudian menangkup pipi gadis mata rusa itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

Cup...

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Luhan. Hanya menempelkannya, Sehun tidak berani melakukan lebih. Ia masih takut jika Luhan akan menolaknya, namun melihat Luhan yang mulai memejamkan matanya Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia juga memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasi yang diberikan bibir Luhan padanya.

Dan dengan berakhirnya ciuman mereka itu, matahari tenggelam yang membuat nuansa jingga dan orange yang indah. Menutup hari yang panjang serta melelahkan ini. Menghadirkan kembali secercah harapan bagi kedua muda-mudi itu untuk memulai kisah cinta mereka yang baru. Disaksikan oleh senja yang menjadi pengikat janji mereka.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Jongin berhenti disebuah penginapan saat ini, turun dari kudanya dan bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam penginapan itu. Setelah seharian mengelilingi kota dan mencari pengrajin senjata untuk menanyakan perihal anak panah yang digunakan untuk membunuh Kyungsoo, tentu saja rasa lelah dan penat menghampirinya.

Sudah dua hari ini ia meninggalkan sosok gadisnya, Jongin terpaksa harus memendam rasa rindu dan khawatirnya serta menahan hasratnya untuk mengunjungi Ilhyeongung untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, walaupun baru dua hari tidak bertemu dengan gadis bermata bulat itu, rasa rindu mulai menjalari dirinya. Tak seperti saat dia pergi menjalankan misi di perbatasan, kali ini rasa rindunya berkali-lipat lebih banyak ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana saat ini.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyung. Apa kau sudah membuka mata saat ini.?" Jongin memainkan garakji yang berada di jari kelingkingnya. Garakji yang menjadi pengikatnya dengan Kyungsoo – itu menurutnya. " Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemanimu, maaf karena tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas matras dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya di penginapan ini. Mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia dan Kyungsoo selalu bertengkar, moment manisnya bersama Kyungsoo, saat dimana ia mencium gadis itu, saat dimana ia berlari bersama gadis itu. Jongin tersenyum membayangkannya, ' Kau tahu, bahkan sejak awal pun kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kupikir aku terlalu keras menyangkal perasaan itu. Tapi kali ini tidak akan lagi, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Aku Kim Jongin selamanya akan mencintai Lee Kyungsoo, sampai kematian yang memisahkan.' Kemudian tanpa sadar mata pemuda tan itu mulai terpejam dan sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Tepat saat tengah malam, di ambang batas pergantian hari itu terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis mungil menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Detik berikutnya gadis itu, entah kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam tempo pelan. Napasnya tidak beraturan dan ia terus saja menggumamkan sebuah nama seseorang entah sejak kapan, " Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin.", igaunya.

Sosok pria yang sejak kemarin tidur disamping gadis itu sontak membuka matanya begitu mendengar igauan sosok putrinya itu. Ia segera mendekati sosok gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya, menggenggam jemari gadis itu. " Kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar.? Kyungie-ya, kau bisa mendengar Abamama.?"

Namun nihil, Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya dan terus saja mengigau menyebut nama 'Jongin' berulang kali. Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan putrinya seperti itu, rasa panik bercampur bahagia menjalari dirinya. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan berteriak keras, " Apa ada orang di luar.? Cepat bawakan lilin dan cari tabib Nam sekarang.! Kim Sang-gung, kau mendengarku.?"

Pintu terbuka beberapa menit kemudian yang menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang memakai chang-ot nya datang bersama dua orang nain dengan membawa dua lilin besar ditangan mereka.

" Cepat cari tabib Nam sekarang, pergilah bersama kasim Han. Ia menunggumu di luar." Kata Kyuhyun setelah Kim sang-gung meletakkan dua lilin besar itu untuk menerangi kamar sosok majikannya itu.

Setelah itu, Kim sang-gung bergegas untuk pergi melaksanakan perintah dari sosok rajanya itu. Meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih setia menggenggam tangan putrinya itu, sesekali mengelus dahi gadis mungil itu saat ia melihat Kyungsoo semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya. " Jongin.. Jongin.." Kyungsoo kembali mengigau yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin gelisah.

" Kyungsoo, bangunlah. Jangan membuat Abamama cemas seperti ini," Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Kyungsoo pelan, berusaha membuat putrinya itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu.

Detik berikutnya mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar, mata bulat gadis itu menjelajahi seisi ruangan yang nampak terang walaupun ini tengah malam. Masih belum menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, akhirnya tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kalang kabut dibuatnya.

" Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi.? Kenapa kau menangis.? Apakah masih sakit.? Tahanlah sebentar, Minseok sedang membawa tabib Nam kemari. Bersabarlah dan tahan sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun merancau tidak jelas.

" Jongin.", kata Kyungsoo. " Dimana Jongin.?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo masih saja menjelajahi seisi ruangan, berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu walaupun hasilnya tetap sia-sia.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar(?). Apakah tidur panjang Kyungsoo selama tiga hari ini mengalihkan fungsi otaknya.? Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo yang notabennya sangat membenci pemuda tan itu malah mencarinya dan terus saja menggumamkan namanya. Kyuhyun tahu betul jika putrinya itu sangat tidak menyukai sosok pengawal pribadinya itu. Tapi apa yang didengarnya saat ini.? kyungsoo terus saja menggumamkan nama pemuda yang telah membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa itu.

" Abamam, dimana Jongin.? Kenapa ia tidak berada disampingku.?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat ini yang membuat sosok pria berusia 47 tahun itu bungkam. Karena tidak adanya respon dari sang ayah, Kyungsoo berniat mencari sendiri dimana sosok pemuda tan itu. ia menyibak selimut yang membungkusnya kemudian mencoba untuk duduk.

" Argghhhh." Dan jeritan panjang Kyungsoo itu membuat suasana tengah malam yang seharusnya sunyi senyap berubah menjadi kacau. Jeritan Kyungsoo itu membuat semua nain serta penjaga yang sempat tertidur karena kelelahan itu terbangun seketika. Bahkan jeritannya mampu membangunkan dua sosok pemuda yang tengah berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempat Kyungsoo saat ini terbangun seketika. Kedua pemuda itu memegangi dada mereka masing-masing sembari menggumamkan kata yang sama, "Kyungsoo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong jangan bunuh saya jika chapter ini menjadi chapter paling gaje dan paling absurd yang pernah kubuat. Jangan lempar saya dengan panjinya Kyungsoo oppa juga jika kalian gak dapat feelnya. Tolong jangan bawakan saya cacing juga karena saya telat update ff ini. Karena masih dalam suasana lebaran jadi tolong maafkan saya ne.? * Yang gak maafin nanti gak dosanya nambah lho.***

**.**

**Oh ya, readersnim. Aku mau tanya nih, sebenernya ff ini itu gimana sih.? Kok aku rasa makin ke sini ceritanya jadi absurd gitu ya. Oh ya, sebenernya kalian dapat feelnya gak sih.? Kok kalau aku yang baca sendiri aku gak dapet feel apa-apa tuh.**

**Dan satu hal lagi, semisal nanti aku bawa ff yang temanya saeguk kayak gini lagi kira-kira kalian masih mau baca gak.? Kira-kira itu bosesnin gak, kalau aku posting ff yang temanya sama lagi.? *Berikan komentarnya ne.!***

**.**

**BIG THANKS to :**

**suho. kim . 5011 | zoldyk | Park Ri Rin | RiKyungie | doaddict | honeykkamjong | Kartikadyo96 | kyungiNoru | kim sena |wanny |Ryeolasoo | meCa | Kyungie Baby |yixingcom |ruixi |exindira |aqila k |uffiejung |mrblackJ | Rafifahchanni | blackwhite1214 | awan. asa . 52 |HunHanCherry1220 | Shallow Lin | Kim Leera |dyofanz | DO Bitches |**

**Terimakasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca dan ngisi kometar di kolom review. Saranghae reviewersku tercinta. :***

**Buat para SIDERS, makasih udah sempet baca ini ff. Berkat kalian grafik viewersku naik secara drastis. Bahkan sekarang udah mencapai 6300-an lebih. Itu berarti ff ini tidak terlalu buruk ya. Hahah, aku seneng banget pokoknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review again.?**


	10. Chapter 8B

Sosok wanita dalam balutan hanbok khusus keluarga kerajaan yang memakai yeongjam itu nampak duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menunggu kedatangan seseorang namun orang tersebut belum juga muncul dan membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Berkali-kali ia memanggil sosok dayangnya untuk menanyakan perihal kedatangan tamunya itu, namun nihil orang itu belum juga datang. Sosok wanita itu makin geram karenanya, ia tidak suka menunggu dan ia bertekat akan membunuh orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu itu jika saja ia bukanlah orang yang mempunyai peran besar cukup besar dalam hidupnya.

" _Mama, Park doryeonim _tiba." Kalimat itu sontak membuat sang wanita duduk tegak dalam matrasnya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja kecil dihadapannya, sesekali memainkan jemarinya.

Pintu bergeser, dan nampaklah sosok pemuda tinggi dengan hanbok sutra merahnya berdiri di depan itu. Pemuda itu membungkuk singkat kepada sang wanita sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat dan duduk di atas matras.

" Kau sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama." ucap sang wanita dingin sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok pemuda dihadapannya itu. kemudian sosok wanita itu menghela napasnya ketika ia menyadari sosok dihadapannya itu hanya terdiam, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun atau bahkan mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepadanya. " Tapi sudahlah, kau disini sekarang."

Suasana hening kembali. Sungguh, wanita itu benar-benar tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. suasana dimana ia seolah diabaikan dan tidak dianggap oleh sosok lawan bicaranya. Apalagi lawan bicaranya itu adalah sosok yang kedudukannya lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Ia membenci hal itu, sangat malah. Ia mungkin masih menerima hal seperti itu jika sosok raja yang melakukannya tapi tidak dengan ini. _Tenanglah Soyeon-ah, kau hanya perlu bersabar menghadapi pemuda seperti ini. Bersabarlah sedikit saja._

" Kau tahu apa tujuan dipanggilnya kau kemari.?"

" Kau pasti memintaku untuk pergi jauh dari ibukota, menyuruhku untuk menghilang dari hadapan raja dan yang lainnya. Aku tahu itu, dan kau tak perlu memintanya. Kau hanya perlu mengabulkan permohonanku, dan aku akan pergi jauh dari sini."pemuda itu menjawab dengan tak kalah dinginnya seperti yang dilakukan sang wanita sebelumnya.

" Kau melewatkan satu hal jika kau ingin tahu." wanita itu diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan, " Kau harus menyingkirkan semua bukti, termasuk orang yang sudah membantumu dalam misi ini. orang yang telah memberimu senjata itu. dan setelahnya pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini, jangan pernah muncul kembali dilingkungan istana. Kau harus melakukan itu, atau jika tidak gadismu akan dalam bahaya."

" Kau sudah berjani untuk tidak menyakitnya bukan.! Kenapa kau kembali mengancamku dengan menggunakan Baekhyun huh.?" Pemuda itu kini bangkit dan meggebrak meja yang berada dihadapan sang wanita. Membuat sosok wanita itu terlonjak kaget.

" Itu salahmu. Bukankah seharusnya kau membunuh gadis itu.? kenapa kau masih membiarkannya hidup.?" wanita itu memicingkan matanya, dan menyunggingkan seringaian mematikan miliknya.

Sang pemuda hanya diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. perjanjiannya adalah membunuh gadis itu dengan hadiah keselamatan kekasihnya. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Seberapapun besar usaha kita untuk membunuh seseorang, jika para dewa tidak menghendakinya apa yang akan terjadi.

" Pergilah, dan singkirkan semua bukti. Atau kau akan melihat mayat gadismu dikirimkan ke kediamanmu tiga hari dari sekarang. Kau tahu jika aku tidak pernah main-main dengan omonganku bukan.? Jadi pergilah sekarang juga."

Detik berikutnya, dengan langkah lesu pemuda tinggi itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang wanita. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal kuat seperti sebelumnya. Berniat memberontak namun tak bisa, jadi dia hanya bisa untuk mengikuti perintah wanita jahat itu. Demi keselamatan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**Love in the Palace**

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo as Cho/Lee Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (Putri Mahkota)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as King Hyunseong**

**Exo member, and other**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunsoo slight HunHan, ChanBaek.?**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Saeguk**

**Ratting : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS)/ cerita pasaran / OOC / typo bertebaran**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari masuk menelusup celah jendela kamar yang tertutupi kertas tipis, serta kicauan burung membuat sosok gadis dengan mata bulatnya terbangun. Bukan hanya karena itu saja sebenarnya, tapi juga rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya yang tak kunjung hilang juga menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan sekitarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya yang saat ini nampak seperti tempat pengungsian bagi orang-orang. Bayangkan saja, kamar yang biasanya hanya berisi dirinya seorang kini terisi lima orang bersamanya. Sosok ayah sang gadis, dayang setianya dan dua lagi nainnya yang tidur berdiri seraya bersangga pada dinding kamarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Kemudian mata gadis itu terfokus pada sosok ayahnya yang duduk bersila dihadapannya namun matanya terpejam. Pastilah sosok ayahnya itu tertidur karena terlalu lelah menjaganya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. gadis itu mengusap-usap kecil tangan kekar milik sang ayah. " _Jeosonghamnida Abamama_, maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini."lirihnya.

Kemudian gadis itu menyibak selimutnya, bergerak pelan untuk bangun agar lukanya tidak kembali terbuka seperti semalam. Dengan penuh perjuangan menahan rasa sakit, akhirnya ia berhasil untuk duduk dan ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia berniat mencari sosok pemuda tan yang entah kenapa terus membuatnya merasakan kegelisahan sejak semalam.

Namun gerakannya tertahan, sebuah tangan mencegatnya dan membuat sosok Kyungsoo terlonjak kaegt karenanya. Ditolehnya sebuah tangan yang mencegahnya itu, Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika kini sosok ayah angkatnya sudah terbangun dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

" Kau mau kemana Kyung.?"

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedih, ia menundukkan kepalanya, takut jika sang ayah memarahinya. " Jongin, aku ingin bertemu dengannya Abamama. Bisakah.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis karenanya, dipegangnya kini kedua bahu sempit milik anaknya itu. " Tentu saja sayang, ayah sudah menyuruh salah seorang prajurit untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Kau tenang saja ne.?"

" Memangnya kemana Jongin pergi." Mata bulat Kyungsoo menekuni setiap inci wajah ayahnya itu. Ia mengernyit heran, dan ia agak takut mendengarnya. Apakah Jongin dihukum karena gagal melindunginya.? Apakah ayahnya memenjarakan pemuda tan itu.?

" Dia sedang dalam misi Kyung, dia akan kembali setelah misinya selesai."

" Tapi.. bagaimana mungkin Abamama membiarkannya pergi.? Sepenting itukah misinya sehingga dia meninggalkanku. Hiks.."

" Misinya memang selalu penting Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi dia akan kembali secepatnya." Kyuhyun mecoba menenangkan sosok anaknya yang kini mulai terisak itu. " Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat, besok pagi kita akan ke _Cheongdeokgung_."

Seketika isakan Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia tidak salah dengar kan.? Ayahnya bilang jika ia akan ke Cheondeokgung.? Bagaimana mungkin.?

" Tapi..."

" Wae..? kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu untuk tinggal diluar istana lagi.? Kau pikir aku rela melihatmu terbaring seperti ini lagi.? Tidak Kyungie-ya, ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal diluar istana lagi, kau harus kembali ke istana utama dan tinggal di paviliun lamamu. Aku juga akan menambah penjagaan. Tidak akan ayah biarkan kau terluka lagi. Ini sudah cukup, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali terluka Kyung." Kemudian isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun, entahlah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering menangis hanya karena Kyungsoo. Mungkin memang benar jika Kyungsoo adalah lentera, dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari orang yang bergantung hidup dari lentera itu. sosok yang akan terus berusaha melindunginya dari terpaan angin dan badai.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Mengulang moment indah mereka bersama sebelum kemunculan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang ingin dilakukan Luhan bersama Sehun. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang kolam _Chungdangji_ dan juga memberi makan ikan adalah salah satu contohnya. Dan disinilah mereka berada, bersender pada pembatas jembatan _okcheongyo_ sambil memandangi kolam dan hamparan bunga di taman _Hwon_ yang berada di sisi timur jembatan.

Keduanya saling diam, belum ada yang berani bicara. Tapi mungkin Luhan sudah mempunayi keberanian itu, tapi perasaan malu menghinggapinya. Entah mengapa setelah Sehun menciumnya kemarin, ia merasa malu jika bertatapan dengan pemuda albino yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama lebih dari tiga tahun itu.

Namun setelah lebih dari 30 menit keduanya tidak saling mengucapkan kata, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mengajak Sehun untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo adalah topik yang sangat pas untuk dibicarakan saat ini. Walaupun Luhan yakin jika ujung dari topik itu justru akan membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi tak apa, ia hanya ingin terlihat lebih baik di depan Sehun. Ia akan mengesampingkan perasaannya dalam kasus ini. " Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengunjungi Kyungsoo, mungkin nanti sore atau besok."

" Mungkin kau benar. Kita harus mengunjunginya, aku takut mimpiku semalam itu benar dan keadaan Kyungsoo semakin parah." Sehun menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Membuat sosok Luhan yang mendengar hal itu menoleh kearahnya, menatap wajah tampan milik tunangannya itu yang saat ini tengah menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam.

" Mimpi.?" Luhan mengernyit heran.

" Ah, entahlah. Mungkin itu hanya sekedar mimpi. Tidak penting," Sehun mencoba mengilangkan raut wajah khawatirnya begitu ia menyadari jika Luhan tengah menatapnya cukup tajam. " Jadi, kapan kita akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo.?"

" Bagaimana kalau besok.? Aku ingin mencarikan hadiah dan juga teh lima rasa untuknya. Kau mau menemaniku.?" Luhan sedikit ragu mengucapkannya, tapi ia memberanikan dirinya.

" Baiklah. Aku juga akan mencarikan sesuatu untuknya. Yang jelas bukan daenggi perak seperti yang sebelumnya. Hahaha." Sehun tertawa kecil, yang membuat sosok Luhan semakin miris melihatnya. Sehun belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, dan apa yang tadi dikatakannya.? Sehun pernah memberikan daenggi perak yang keberadaannya sangat langka.? Benarkah itu.?

" Ayo, kita pergi sekarang. Berhubung ini masih cukup pagi, kita masih mempunyai cukup banyak waktu untuk mencari hadiah itu. kajja." Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya berlari menyusuri jembatan itu, melewati taman Hwon dan paviliun-paviliun hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di gerbang istana. Sehun segera mendekati kudanya dan membimbing Luhan menaiki kuda hitam itu. Berkuda menuju pasar untuk mencari hadiah dan juga obat pemulih kesehatan untuk Kyungsoo.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" Jadi bagaimana Ahjussi.?" Setelah cukup lama membiarkan pria paruh baya itu meneliti anak panah yang dibawanya, akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Hari ini Jongin memang memutuskan untuk mencari kembali petunjuk-petunjuk yang mengarah pada bukti, dan kali ini Jongin kembali mengunjungi pengrajin senjata.

" Anak panah seperti ini sangat langka. Dilihat dari mata panahnya yang seperti pensil dan mempunayi ketajaman luar biasa, serta bahan perunggu yang digunakan, ada tiga kemungkinan tempat yang membuat senjata semacam ini." pria paruh baya itu memutus perkataannya, kembali meneliti anak panah yang masih mempunyai bercak darah di ujungnya itu. " Kemungkinan pertama adalah Jeju, para pengrajin panah dan senjata lain seperti tombak disana membuat ujung senjata mereka seperti ini, bahan yang mereka gunakan pun sama."

Jongin mengangguk mendengarnya, tidak salah jika ia mendatangi tempat ini. ia cukup bersyukur karena jalannya mencari bukti ini cukup dilancarkan. Jongin merasa dirinya beruntung dan mendapatkan kemudahan yang begitu besar dari para dewa. " Kemungkinan kedua adalah daerah Haeju, sama seperti Jeju disana juga terkenal dengan pengrajin seperti ini. Dan yang ketiga adalah daerah Indong sendiri, tapi hanya satu pengrajin yang membuat panah seperti ini di Indong."

" Ah, kamsahamndia ahjussi. Jeongmal kamsahamnida, terimakasih atas informasinya. Dan semoga ini bisa bermanfaat untuk anda," Jongin menyerahkan satu kantung kecil berisi _nyang_ pada pria paruh baya itu.

" Kau tak perlu memberiku ini anak muda, itu hanya sekedar informasi saja. Aku tulus membantumu, karena kebetulan aku juga mengetahui tentang hal itu. Jadi ambilah uang ini kembali, serahkan ini pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Masih banyak orang kelaparan diluar sana, lebih baik kau memberikannya pada mereka." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang sudah mulai menghitam karena tidak terawat.

" Tapi.." jongin tetap memaksakan diri untuk memberikan uang itu, tapi ditola mentah-mentah.

" Saya sangat senang bisa membantu anda _doryeonim_, semoga apapun yang akan anda lakukan berhasil. Oh ya, saya merekomendasikan anda untuk mengunjugi pengrajin panah di Indong, namanya Kim Jongdae. Anda bisa menanyakannya pada penduduk lain setibanya anda disana, ia sangat terkenal."

" Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya ahjussi. Semoga para dewa membalas kebaikan anda." Jongin membungkuk sekilas untuk meberikan penghormatan padanya. Ia sangat senang mendapatkan informasi tentang hal ini. Itu berarti pencariannya akan berhasil sebentar lagi, dan ia bisa kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo secepatnya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak, dan firasatnya cukup buruk memikirkan alasan mengapa kekasih telinga-perinya itu mengajak untuk bertemu. Belum lagi fakta bahwa selama dua puluh menit terakhir ini mereka habiskan dalam diam. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana pemuda tinggi itu akan terus mengoceh dan meneluarkan gombalan-gombalan padanya, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Chanyeol terlihat sangat berbeda. Wajahnya yang biasa berseri dengan senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampannya tidak ada dan digantikan oleh wajah sedih dan tanpa daya hidup. Melihat hal itu Baekhyun tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun jadi kembali mengingat pertemuan mereka dua hari yang lalu, saat dimana Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan.

" Oppa.?"

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan kadar kepedihan yang sudah dikurangi. Ia tidak mau terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan kekasihnya itu. " Wae.? Ada apa Baekie-ku sayang, hmmm..?" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun saat ini.

" Oppa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.?"

" Menyembunyikan sesuatu.? Tentu saja tidak chagiya. Mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." Chanyeol berusaha bicara senormal mungkin, mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terdengar gemetar.

" Jujur saja oppa, kau terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa orang tuamu menyuruhmu untuk memutuskanku.? Atau jangan-jangan justru Aboeji yang menyuruhnya.? Kumohon oppa, kau tidak bisa menanggungnya sendirian." Baekhyun hampir menangis saat menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. Ia benar-benar takut jika harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, sudah sekitar tiga tahun mereka bersama. Menghadapi orang tua mereka yang tidak pernah setuju, pergi secara diam-diam hanya untuk saling menatap muka, atau bahkan ancaman akan melukai salah satu dari mereka jika keduanya tidak mengakhiri hubungan. Begitulah kisah cinta mereka. Cukup miris memang, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah orang-orang yang tegar, mereka selalu memiliki cara dan kesabaran tersendiri dalam mengahadpi rintangan yang menghadang.

" Anniya.. bukan itu, hanya saja.." Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian detik berikutnya ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu erat-erat. " Hanya saja aku terlalu merindukanmu Baekie-ku sayang. Ah, bahkan kita baru berpisah sehari dan rasanya aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Aigoo, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku harus meninggalkanmu lebih lama dari itu."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap kekasihnya itu penuh tanya. " Oppa akan meninggalkanku.?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar, kemudian berpaling ke arah lain agar matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun yang kini mulai berair. " Hanya beberapa minggu, Aboeji menyuruhku mengurus beberapa hal di Indong. Para pedagang yang menyewa lahan mulai sedikit memberontak, dan Aboeji memintaku membereskannya."

" Kau akan kembali kan oppa.? Kau akan kembali ke sisiku.?" Baekhyun terisak saat ini, namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dihadapan Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya tangan Baekhyun mengulurkan sepasang garakji keramik berwarna merah tua polos dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang saat ini memunggunginya. " Pakailah ini oppa, ini adalah pengikat kita." Baekhyun memakaikan sabuah garakji ke jari manis milik kekasihnya itu. " Mulai saat ini, kau milikku. Kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih melainkan sepasang suami istri. Walaupun bukan berada dihadapan tetua, tapi para dewa menyaksikan semuanya. Merekalah yang menjadi saksinya jika mulai sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu."

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan berjinjit, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol kemudian dia menempelkan bibir tipis miliknya pada bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar menempelkan pada awalnya, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar dan semakin memperdalam sentuhan dibibir mereka itu.

Cukup lama kegiatan itu berlangsung, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskannya secara sepihak. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan garakji merah yang berada di jari manisnya secara bergantian, dan yang terakhir ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. " Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku akan menyerahkannya demi dirimu Baek. Saranghae nae _Bui-in_." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama setelahnya. Menghantarkan segenap perasaannya pada gadis yang sudah resmi(?) menjadi istrinya itu. Perasaan cintanya, sayang, kerinduan, semuanya ia luapkan pada kecupan di kening itu. mungkin itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhirnya, dan mungkin hari ini juga akan menjadi terkahirnya bersama gadisnya – ani, istrinya – sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menjalankan misi dari Selir Jung dan juga ayahnya.

Entah itu ia akan gagal ataupun tidak, yang penting ia sudah melakukan semampunya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Dan walaupun keduanya mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama di kehidupan ini, tapi ia yakin bahwa dikehidupan selanjutnya mereka bisa hidup bersama. Hidup bahagia tanpa adanya penghalang seperti perselisihan antar dua keluarga, dan persaingan politik. Chanyeol sangat berharap jika nanti dirinya mati dan dilahirkan kembali, ia akan dengan senang hati dilahirkan untuk menjadi rakyat biasa yang bisa menentukan pasangan dan hidupnya sendiri. bukan seorang anak bangsawan yang harus selalu di atur dan menerima segala perintah seperti sekarang ini.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan pulang dari acara berburu hadiah mereka ketika sore menjelang, keduanya membawa berbagai macam bingkisan di tangan mereka. Mulai dari teh lima rasa, teh krisan yang di datangkan langsung dari dinasti Qing, serbuk insam cha , saenggang cha, sujeonggwa yang semuanya sangat baik bagi kesehatan. Luhan dan Sehun bahkan sampai harus berkeliling kota untuk mencari minuman-minuman itu, karena sangat jarang yang menjaulnya dalam bentuk serbuk.

Sampai di paviliun timur – paviliun Luhan – keduanya begitu dikejutkan ketika mereka mendapatkan kabar, sebuah surat yang dibawa oleh seorang prajurit yang di titipkan pada salah satu nain. Sehun membacanya surat itu dalam hati, setelah merebutnya dari Luhan. Dan setelahnya, Sehun tersenyum sendiri dan menyerahkan surat itu pada Luhan untu di baca.

" Jadi Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar siuman saat ini.? dan dia akan pulang besok pagi.? Aigoo.. aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini terjadi." Kata Luhan heboh begitu ia selesai membaca surat itu. Melupakan sedikit kekecewaannya tadi karena Sehun terus saja menggumakan nama Kyungsoo disela-sela mereka mencari hadiah. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Luhan, ia sepertinya sudah kebal akan itu semua dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kali ini ia akan sabar menunggu Sehun menyadari cinta tulusnya.

" Oppa, kita harus membuat persiapan. Ini.." Luhan segera berpaling pada dayang-dayangnya, menetap mereka semua kemudian mulai memberikan perintah. Seperti membereskan paviliun, menyiapkan hidangan untuk penyambutan Kyungsoo, hingga yang lainnya seperti memberi kabar pada Baekhyun untuk menghadiri penyambutan itu.

Melihat itu semua membuat Sehun perlahan tersenyum karenanya. Sehun menyadari jika sebenarnya tunangannya itu adalah orang baik yang hanya tersulut api cemburu saat itu, sehingga melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti berniat mencelakai Kyungsoo. Cinta memang buta bukan.? Bahkan Sehun pun begitu bodohnya menyakiti Luhan demi cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Jadi mulai detik ini Sehun tidak akan membahas perihal itu lagi. Mulai sekarang ia akan benar-benar mencoba untuk mencintai Luhan secara tulus dan mulai melupakan Kyungsoo walaupun rasanya mungkin akan terlalu berat mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan terus bertemu Kyungsoo di dalam istana ini. Tapi setidaknya ia akan mencoba, dan akan ada Luhan di sisinya yang pasti akan menegurnya jika ia mulai melenceng keluar jalur lagi.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Penyambutan Kyungsoo dilakukan dengan luar biasa hari itu. Luhan memang benar-benar menyiapkan segalanya, mulai dari hiasan, makanan dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Luhan –atas perintah Kyuhyun- juga melakuka sedikit renovasi dan mengganti beberapa barang milik Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sudah tidak begitu baik. Mengganti ornamen yang sudah terlihat usang, dan juga kembali menyuruh para nain untuk menata taman milik Kyungsoo. Ini semua Luhan lakukan dengan tulus tentu saja, ia memang sangat merindukan adik angkatnya itu dan ia juga masih merasa bersalah mengenai insiden Kyungsoo beberapa lalu yang juga karena keterlibatannya.

Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri didepan gerbang istana Cheondeok saat ini. Berniat memberikan sedikit kejutan pada gadis bermata bulat itu adalah salah satu rencana Kyuhyun yang disukseskan oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

" Aku tidak sabar melihat Kyungsoo, aku sangat merindukannya..." Baekhyun mulai heboh sendiri, ia memang seperti itu. jika ia sudah terlepas dari lingkaran Chanyeol maka ia akan menghilangkan sikap anggun dan dewasanya. " Bagaimana ya dia sekarang.?"

" Dia bertambah cantik, dewasa dan anggun tentu saja. Tidak sepertimu." Sehun meliriki Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah melompat-lompat tidak jelas, memperlihatkan dirinya bahwa dia tegar dan berusaha menutupi kesedihannya berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Baekhyun segera menatap Sehun heran setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat sindirannya itu. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda albino itu barusan.

Berniat menanyakan perihal itu, suara trompet dan hentakan telapak kaki mengintruksi Luhan untuk mengurungkan niatannya bertanya. Segera saja ketiganya melongok ke arah jalanan yang kini dipenuhi oleh para prajurit dan arak-arakan yang membawa Kyungsoo kembali. Di barisan depan, ketiganya dapat melihat jika sosok Kyuhyun memakai pakaian militernya dan tersenyum samar kepada mereka.

Arak-arakan berhenti, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju tandu putrinya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk keluar dengan menggandeng tangannya. Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun memberikan hormat mereka ketika Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun lewat. Tidak sepenuhnya membungkukkan badan memang karena Luhan dan Baekhyun menengadahkan sedikit kepala mereka untuk melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang nampak semakin pucat dengan hanbok biru putihnya yang sederhana.

Namun kedua gadis itu menyadari jika apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar. Dalam waktu empat bulan, Kyungsoo memang telah berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang jauh lebih anggun, cantik dan berkarisma. Walaupun hal terakhir tidak begitu kentara karena Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucatnya tak menunjukkan senyum apapun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju paviliun Kyungsoo. Kyuhyun senantiasa membimbing putrinya itu berjalan karena kondisinya yang masih cukup lemah. " Abamama, kapan Jongin pulang.? Aku ingin bicara padanya." bisik Kyungsoo pada Kyuhyun.

" Dia masih dalam misi, Kyung. Bersabarlah." Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban ayahnya itu. " tapi paling tidak kau bisa berkumpul bersama eonnimu itu kan, dan juga gadis bermarga Byun itu.? aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk menemanimu mulai sekarang, dan Sehun akan bertugas menjagamu selama Jongin belum kembali."

" Mwo.? Animnida Abamama, kenapa harus Sehun oppa.? Kau bisa mencarikan pengawal lain untukku. Aku tidak enak pada Luhan eonni jika Sehun oppa lebih dekat denganku." Kyungsoo semakin mengecilkan suaranya, terlebih pada kalimat akhirnya itu.

" Ah kau benar Kyung, tapi sekarang ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadikan Sehun sebagai pengawalmu. Istana sedang dalam keadaan kacau walaupun mungkin terlihat sangat damai di luarnya, tapi percayalah saat ini istana menjadi tempat berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai orang untuk menjadikannya pengawalmu, aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali padamu Kyungsoo-ya. Jadi kali ini saja turuti permintaanku ini. kau mengerti.?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setelahnya. Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju paviliun Kyungsoo untuk pesta penyambutannya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Sehari setelah pesta penyambutan itu berlangsung, Kyungsoo mulai menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik setelah mendapatkan cukup banyak istirahat dan penanganan khusus dari tabib kerajaan. Wajah pucatnya kini sudah mulai berseri kembali, yang menandakan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar dalam proses menuju sehat kembali. Juga fakta bahwa dirinya disatukan kembali dengan kedua sahabat sekaligus sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu.

Hari ini, Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo karena mereka harus menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Entah mengapa bisa bersamaan seperti itu, tapi yang jelas mereka tidak merencankannya. Tapi mereka berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan mereka itu dan segera menemaninya kembali.

Kyungsoo tengah bersama Sehun hari ini, berjalan-jalan di sepanjang taman Hwon sembari mengagumi keindahan taman dan sesekali memetik bunga yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat indah. Sehun hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dan sesekali menyunggingkan senyum kecil tat kala gadis yang kini hampir berumur 17 tahun – tinggal 2 bulan lagi – itu melakukan hal-hal lucu. Jujur saja, dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia masih mempunyai perasaan pada Kyungsoo walaupun kini perasaan itu sudah mulai berkurang dengan adanya Luhan yang terus memberikannya perhatian.

" Oppa, apa tidak ada kabar lagi tentang Jongin hari ini.?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah gazebo yang dekat dengan taman itu.

" Tidak Kyung.. bahkan surat-surat yang dikirimkan Jeonha tidak pernah dibalas olehnya. Bersabarlah," Sehun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo untuk memberikan sedikit semangat pada calon adik iparnya itu. Tapi percayalah walaupun ia tersenyum tapi hatinya cukup sakit mendengar Kyungsoo setiap hari menanyakan kabar Jongin.

" Ah, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo menunduk lesu. Dua minggu sudah berlalu dan dia belum juga mendapatkan kabar dari pemuda tan itu. entah mengapa setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo terusa saja menanyakan keberadaan Jongin, mungkin karena selama ini ia terlalu kejam pada pemuda tan itu dan juga ia merasa bersalah jika kepergiannya menjalani misi ini adalah karena kesalahannya.

Keduanya diam setelah itu, Kyungsoo masih saja memikirkan tentang Jongin sementara Sehun sedari tadi ia hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang nampak melamun. Sehun merasa sedikit aneh pada Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini memang, tepatnya setelah ia kembali ke istana Cheongdeok. Sehun merasa jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Tidak seperti dulu saat mereka bersama Kyungsoo akan bersikap manja dan selalu merona saat ia menggodanya. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang ini..

" Kyungsoo..?" sehun kembali berniat membuka pembicaraan.

" Hmm.. waeyo oppa.?"

" Kau.. apakah kau masih menyukaiku.?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempuran. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan menanyakan itu padanya. Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas, Kyungsoo tentu saja masih menyukainya. Bahkan ia berniat memberikan garakji untuk Sehun sebagai tanda pengukat hubungan mereka bukan.

" Aish,.. tentu saja oppa, aku meyukaimu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu.?"

" Hanya memastikan. Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu berbeda." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. " Kau tahu, kau tidak pernah lagi bersikap manja saat bersamaku, kau bahkan terlihat menghindariku Kyung."

" Oppa.." Kyungsoo diam sejenak, ia hendak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu. memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda albino itu, Kyungsoo juga merasakan bahwa dirinya juga mulai sedikit menjauhi sosok pemuda itu. ia bahkan tidak mau lagi di genggam tangannya oleh Sehun. " oppa.. aku tahu sendiri kan.? Baekhyun eonni dan juga Luhan eonni selalu berada di sekitar kita. jadi apakah aku harus menunjukkan kedekatanku padamu di depan mereka dan membuat Luhan eonni marah padaku.? Tidak bukan.?"

" Kau benar.. maafkan aku."

" Tak apa oppa.. aku mengerti."

Jika Kyungsoo boleh jujur, itu bukanlah alasan sebenarnya. Kyungsoo merasa jika perasaannya mulai terbagi. Pada Sehun – orang yang dicintainya – dan juga Jongin yang selalu ada untuknya.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, gadis dengan hanbok kerajaan itu nampak begitu bersemangat untuk segera menemui adiknya dan memberikan bingkisan yang kini berada ditangan kanananya itu padanya. Bingkisan di tangannya inilah yang membuatnya harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya selama setengah hari ini. dan dia berharap sosok gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu akan senang dengan hadiah yang di bawanya.

Berjalan cepat menuju taman Hwon, gadis itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh para anggota keluarga kerajaan lain yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan. Gadis itu memang sepertinya benar-benar bersemangat untuk segera menghampiri adiknya dan memberikan bingkisan itu.

Membuka gerbang menuju taman itu, sang gadis lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan segera mencari sosok adiknya. Beberapa menit sudah ia habiskan untuk mencari sosok itu, namun hasilnya nihil..

" Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan satu tempat.. teras taman."

Dan ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini menuju bagian barat taman tempat dimana teras taman itu berada. Cukup senang karena ia tahu bahwa sosok adiknya itu berada di sana – ia bertanya pada seorang nain yang kebetulan sedang menyirami bunga. Mengingat ini sudah mulai sore – ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Beberapa meter sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai teras itu, matanya dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit – tepat dihatinya. Melihat bagaimana dekatnya kedua wajah orang itu kini, gadis itu tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Belum lagi sosok pemuda yang nampak memiringkan kepalanya dan memegangi pipi gadis mungil itu. Mungkinkah mereka ..?

_Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya.? Kau sudah berjanji kan oppa.? Kenapa kau melakukannya.? Kau sudah berjanji, kenapa kau mengingkarinya.? _teriaknya dalam hati. Kemudian ia berlari, membuang bingkisan di tangannya itu hingga isinya tumpah ruah di tanah. Ia berniat menemui sosok ayahnya saat ini. Mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ia tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama untuk bisa memiliki pemuda yang menyakitinya itu seutuhnya. Ia memang benar-benar cinta mati dengan pemuda itu, bahkan dengan apa yang baru saja diihatnya, ia masih saja mengharapkan pemuda itu menjadi miliknya.

Kau terlalu bodoh Cho Luhan..

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

" Bagaimana.? Sudah merasa lebih baik.?" Pemuda albino itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis dihadapannya itu. menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit khawatir mengingat sang gadis masih terus mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, gadis itu masih belum bisa membuka matanya secara sempurna.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sang gadis bisa memfokuskan pandangannya dan mengangguk ke arah pemuda itu. " Gomawoyo oppa. Tapi mataku masih sedikit perih, aku akan meminta Minseok untuk mengobatinya nanti."

" Ya, kau benar. Aku bisa melihat itu. hei, dan lihat itu matamu langsung memerah akibat debu yang masuk tertiup angin tadi Kyung."

" Benarkah.? Apakah itu mengerikan.? Mataku tak pernah memerah sebelumnya." Gadis itu sedikit was-was mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda.

" Tidak, tapi jika kau tidak meminta Minseok untuk mencarikan obat maka aku jamin matamu akan membengkak besok. Jadi, kajja kita ke paviliunmu. Aku akan meminta Minseok mencarinya segera." Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kananya pada sang gadis.

" Baiklah oppa, kajja. aku juga sudah mulai kelaparan. Kau mengajakku pergi kemari tanpa membawa makanan apapun ditambah aku juga belum sarapan tadi."

" Salahmu sendiri kenapa tadi kau tidak sarapan dan juga malah menyuruh nainmu untuk tidak mengikuti kita. sudahlah ayo.!"

Lalu keduanya pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kediaman gadis mungil itu. Melewati taman dengan cukup tergesa tanpa mereka menyadari jika mereka baru saja melewati sebuah bingiksan merah yang terbengkalai begitu saja.

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Dengan mata sembabnya gadis itu duduk dihadapan sang ayah dengan rasa gugup yang menjalarinya. Dia belum berani beruara setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia berada di ruangan itu. Sementara sosok pria dalam balutan _Gonryongpo_ marun itu hanya mampu menatap sosok putrinya dengan tatapan sedih.

" Ada apa Lu..?"

Sang gadis mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sosok ayahnya itu dengan tatapan memohon. Mata rusanya berkaca-kaca akibat air mata yang menggenang melapisi permukaan irisnya itu. " Hiks.. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu.?"

" Katakanlah.."

Dengan perasaan gugup yang semakin menjalarinya, gadis itu hanya mampu menggumamkan permintaannya itu dengan lirih. **" Abamama, aku ingin pernikahanku dipercepat."**

" **Mwo.?" Pria dalam balutan Gonryeongpo itu membelalak, tak percaya jika putrinya berniat melanggar janjinya untuk membuat Sehun mencintainya lebih dahulu baru setelah itu mereka akan menikah.**

" **Hikss.. hikss.. Aa..aku takut kehilangannya Abonim."**

Melihat putrinya yang kembali menangis sontak membuat pria paruh baya itu sedih. Mau tidak mau ia harus menurutinya bukan, tidak mungkin jika dia menolak permintaan putrinya itu. ia tahu bahwa sosok putri sulungnya ini sudah cukup mengalami derita, dan mungkin ini bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

" Baiklah.. aku akan menanyakan pada kementrian ritual tentang hari baik dalam bulan-bulan musim dingin ini. Aku berjanji jika pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan dalam kurun waktu antara satu sampai dua bulan ke depan. Bersabarlah, dan buat Sehun mencintaimu sepenuhnya."

" Ye Abamama. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri." Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan hormat singkat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" Istirahatlah Luhan-ah, kau membutuhkan hal itu."

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tan nampak menunggangi kudanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sudah benar-benar membuang waktu berharganya menuju Haeju yang ujung-ujungnya tidak mendapatkan hal apapun. Benar apa yang dikatakan ahjussi itu, seharusnya ia segera menuju Indong dan mencari pengrajin panah bernama Kim Jongdae itu. bukannya pergi ke daerah Haeju.

Tapi tak apa ia jadi yakin jika pembuat anak panah yang berada di balik punggungnya itu adalah sosok bernama Kim Jongdae itu. Karena menurut informasi yang di dapatnya dari seorang penjual senjata, memang Kim Jongdae lah yang sepertinya membuat anak panah itu.

Pemuda tan itu mengehentikan kudanya begitu ia melihat sebuah benteng perbatasan daerah terlihat jelas dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, " Akhirnya aku sampai juga." Kemudian ia kembali menjalankan kudanya untuk memasuki daerah yang terkenal dengan barang antiknya itu.

Sampai di sebuah pasar, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya dan berniat menanyakan perihal pria bernama Kim Jongdae sang pengrajin anak panah itu. " Chogiyo ahjussi.. apakah anda mengenal lelaki bernama Kim Jongdae.?"tanyanya pada salah seorang lelaki yang kebetulan sedang tidak sibuk dan mau mendengar pertanyaannya.

" Ah, maksudmu Chen. Dia seorang pengrajin senjata bukan.?"

" Ah, kurasa seperti itu ahjussi. Tapi bagaimana seorang warga Joseon bisa punya nama China seperti itu.?"

" Dia mempelajari teknik membuat senjata langsung dari negeri China anak muda, dan gurunyalah yang memberikannya nama itu."

" Oh.. jadi, apakah anda tahu dimana saya bisa menemukan orang itu.?"

" Ikuti saja jalan setapak yang berada tak jauh dari pasar ini. setelahnya, saat kau mencapai persimpangan ambilah jalan menuju bukit, di bawah bukit itulah dia tinggal."

" Ah, kamsahamnida ahjussi. Terima kasih banyak, saya permisi kalau begitu."

Setelahnya, pemuda itu kembali menuju kudanya dan segera membawa kudanya ke arah jalan yang dikatakan pria tadi. Mempercepat langkah kudanya karena dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menemui pria pembuat anak panah ini dan mendapatkan bukti secara mutlak bahwa Selir Jung lah dalang dibalik ini semua. dan setelah itu semua, dia bisa pulang dan menemani Kyungsoo selamanya atau bahkan mungkin juga bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Ah, semoga saja itu terjadi.

Saat jarak tinggal beberapa meter lagi, pemuda tan itu – Jongin – melihat sosok lain turun dari kudanya dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu hanok kecil tempat kediaman Kim Jongdae. Jongin semakin mempercepat langkah kudanya hingga akhirnya ia sampai satu menit setelahnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya – yang ternyata orang yang berniat mengetuk pintu tadi – tengah menoleh ke arahnya saat orang itu mendengar derap langkah kuda milik Jongin. Mata orang itu membelalak tidak percaya, dan kini raut wajah khawatir dan takut terlihat cukup jelas di wajahnya.

" Chanyeol hyung..? apa yang kau lakukan di sini.?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menatap Jongin dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari hanok itu.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan saat ini, mata elang milik Jongin menelisik pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. diam cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka suaranya, " Jongin, aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Masih adakah yang menanti ff ini, dan masihkah reader ingat dengan ceritanya.? Hahah, palingan gak ada ya.? Berhubung aku sangat telat update ini ff..**

**Jeosonghamnida, oke..? saya sibuk atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri - teman-teman saya bilang kalau saya suka menyibukkan diri soalnya, bukan sibuk beneran – eh, tapi gak juga ding, saya emang beneran sibuk kok. Saya kan udah kelas XII, udah mulai ada tambahan pelajaran, belum lagi emang pada dasarnya pulangnya sore – imbas dari kurikulum 2013, walaupun angkatan saya alhamdulilah gak masuk kurikulum baru itu – dan tugas OSIS.. ah, pokoknya yang jelas saya sibuk. hahah**

**.**

**Gimana tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini.? makin gaje kah.? Chapter ini emang sulit dibuat ternyata, saya tidak menyangkan jika chapter ini akan sesulit ini untuk di buat. Oh ya, kira-kira readers bisa nebak gak chapter depan nanti bakal gimna.? Pasti udah bisa nebak dong, kalau gak bisa nebak kebangetan.! Oh ya, chapter depan juga bakal lama updatenya. Readers harap maklum aja ya.?**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS to :**

**blackwhite1214 | Kaisoo 32 | meCa | Shallow Lin | kyuggie | wanny | atina. kaisoo | guest | kimkim84 |doremifasrul | Ryeolasoo |lady soojong |kim sena |riuxi |exindira |Park Ri Rin |aqila k |kyungsookaidio |kyungiNoru |Kyungie Baby |Haru 3173 |KaiSoo Shipper |Hany Kwan | HunHanCherry1220 |mrblackJ |nagisaanjani |iyas |RiKyungie |wulan. safitri. 3745 |almighty maknae |Hyomilulu |Sognatorel |Dobyeolight | yukasa kisarigi | Dae Lee Moon | and para siders yang masih berkeliaran.**

**Thanks karena udah baca ff ini, terimkasih banyak.**

**PS : bagi kalian yang pengin kepo dan berteman dengan saya, silahkan PM saya. Oh ya, tolong panggil aku 'Ping' atau 'Yes' atau 'eonni/ noona' aku gak begitu suka dipanggil author soalnya.**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review again.?**


End file.
